First Contact
by Lucy2
Summary: First contact between the Valentine and Anasazi families is more like a collision.
1. Chapter 1

**First Contact**

I am certain this one will sound familiar. After constructive comments and feedback in its previous incarnation, it is back for another try. We will see how it goes. Please feel free to leave any comments even if it is an anonymous thumbs up or thumbs down.

Here we go!

**First Contact 1**

Beka crossed her arms over her chest as she paced the wide width of the waiting chamber.

There were aides scurrying here and there, going in and out of the door she was waiting to go in. She looked at her timepiece and muttered to herself. She had been waiting for nearly an hour. She was beginning to get more than a little irritated and possibly even irate at the wait. She couldn't believe she was being forced to wait in the antechamber like any other appointment.

_'Who the hell does he think he is?'_ Beka thought to herself as she looked at her timepiece again.

She really had nowhere else to be but the principle of the occurrence was maddening. She was the most powerful woman in the Known Worlds … well … not really. She was the Commonwealth Shipping and Trade ambassador to the Nietzschean Empire, the FTA's liaison to the Nietzschean Empire, the representative of the Free Shippers' Association to the Nietzschean Empire. She was the co-owner of a rather impressive independent shipping business based out of Commonwealth space.

And yet here she sat, or stood, or paced, as the case may be, in the antechamber like any _commoner_.

She shook her head in disgust as she looked over at the aide behind the desk outside the massive, imposing door that kept her from getting inside. The longer she waited, the more irritated she became.

After all these years, she couldn't believe he still had the nerve to make her wait.

Beka turned once more when she reached the end of the space. Her eyes flew to the door when it opened. A moment later three ornately dressed Nietzschean males emerged from the room. They were talking in hushed voices but the expressions on their faces spoke volumes. Those three were not pleased by the outcome of the meeting that had been taking place. The meeting that had, thus far, caused Beka to wait for nearly an hour. Based on the look of the scurrying entourages of Nietzschean males that hurried out behind the three males, the front three must be important within the Nietzschean Empire. Beka was not certain who the three men were although they looked familiar to her.

Beka looked over at the aide behind the desk. His eyes were on the desk before him. Beka could hear the tap, tap, tapping on the computer console at his desk. The noise was driving her insane every time she paused long enough to hear it. When the aide did not invite her to enter the office, Beka looked at her timepiece again, wondering if perhaps she had adjusted in incorrectly for local time.

She looked at the ornate chronometers decorating the wall behind the chief aide's desk. Each time piece was unique to the area of known space it represented. The largest in the center was the one for Arktos, the center of governance for the Nietzschean Empire and the planet on which she now waited.

There were others with plaques beneath them to indicate which world was represented. All planets had their own local time based on their orbit around their sun, their seasons and the rotation of the planetary body creating distinct day and night cycles. Drifts and space station had their own time keeping methods based on nearby planetary bodies which routinely visited the stations. Other deep space stations decided on their own timekeeping methods. However, in the end, all official record keeping within the Commonwealth was done by the historical, traditional Vedran Standard time. Beka often found it amusing that the Renewed Commonwealth played homage to the Vedran race and Tarn Vedra by using the antiquated twenty-six hour cycle time keeping system when the Vedrans had never made themselves known to the universe even after more than three hundred and twenty-five years since the Fall of the Systems Commonwealth.

According to the chronometer, Beka's personal timepiece was correct. She had now been left waiting for little more than an hour.

At the end of her trek across the antechamber, Beka veered to her left and moved along the wall. Her eyes moved slowly over the items displayed within the shelving units that decorated the wall of the antechamber.

Beka picked up a unique vessel that was displayed. Beka could tell is was old. It was a dusty tan color with faded etchings and color on the surface. She turned it over slowly in her hands as she investigated what were once ornate carvings in the surface. She smiled to herself when she heard the scraping of a chair and the hurried footsteps coming her way.

"Please be careful with that piece. It is Amorian dynasty. Very rare," the aide put out his hands for the piece when Beka turned to look at him.

Ashan Bonchance out of Gwendrith by Arthur, Rhiazari pride, was an older, middle aged Nietzschean male by the looks of him. Beka believed at one time he might have been handsome. However, the years had not been good to him. Several unattractive scars marred his complexion, leaving jagged patches of scar tissue etched in his light brown skin. The march of time had left him with deep wrinkles and what Beka would call saggy jowls. His hair was always close cut to the scalp. Beka believed it was more due to a receding hairline or loss of hair more than any fashion reason. The stubble that adorned his head appeared to be gray. He was thick around the middle as Beka found many Nietzschean males became as they aged. She was uncertain if it was because he was married and breeding, past his breeding prime and had given up or he was so genetically inferior he never had a chance to get a mate.

For a brief moment, Beka wondered if he had once been a proud warrior who had become complacent now that he had been in a stable position behind that desk for as long as Beka had been journeying to Arktos. His dark eyes were unfriendly and unreadable. He was haughty and arrogant whenever he spoke with Beka. He was cordial and accommodating yet still firm when he would speak to the Nietzscheans who came to his desk while she was waiting. He was subservient and a total kiss ass to the man behind the heavy doors.

Ashan Bonchance was the gatekeeper to the throne room and he infuriated Beka to no end by doing his job so well.

"You sure?" Beka turned the piece in her hands as Ashan kept his hands beneath hers in case she should drop it.

"It has been authenticated by the Empire's leading scholars," Ashan informed Beka as he kept his eyes on the fragile piece of pottery. Beka knew he was a total wreck at the moment. One wrong move and years of faithfully serving the Emperor of the Nietzschean Empire would be lost if he allowed the kludge to break an ancient relic that he should have never allowed to get into her hands.

"You assume they know what they are talking about," Beka ran her fingertip over the surface of the piece before placing it back in Ashan's hands. "Last I heard, no one on Arktos knows exactly when the Amorian dynasty fell and the Maorian dynasty rose to power. For all you know, this piece could be from either. Seeing as how the earlier influenced the latter."

"It has been properly authenticated to the earlier years of the Amorian dynasty's rule," Ashan informed Beka in a tense tone as he returned the vessel back to its place on the shelf.

"You would think if it was that damn rare, he wouldn't leave it laying around in the reception area," Beka gestured around her. There were display cases and shelves filled with various relics and assorted ancient weaponry. Many of the pieces, if authentic, belonged in a museum. Not sitting on the shelves, collecting dust, outside the office of the Nietzschean Emperor. Then again, Beka had never seen even a hint of dust on anything so she assumed everything was cleaned with great care every night when no one was around. "How many people walk in and out of this area every day? Who is to say someone won't just walk right out with it. Or bump the display causing it to shatter into a million pieces when it hits this nice stone floor."

Her gaze settled on Ashan.

"Or get tired of pacing the reception area, waiting for more than an hour," Beka looked back over at the vessel on the shelf. "Lose her mind and start breaking stuff?"

"Breaking valuable artifacts will not get you into that office any faster. If anything, it will result in your arrest, prosecution and sentencing to a penal work colony," Ashan forced a smile to his lips. "Would you like something while you wait? Water? Tea?"

"I'm fine," Beka shook her head and watched as Ashan hurried back to his place at the desk outside the large heavy door. A door that appeared to be made from heavy slabs of a darkly colored wood. Beka knew if she touched the surface, it would be real wood from the original castle. However, all she would need to do was look up to see the track of the heavy blast door that would drop in seconds to secure the room from attack. Although the entire palace appeared to be very old, Beka knew most of the ancient palace had been renovated over the years and modern, high tech, secure materials replaced the wood and stone and soft metals of the past.

Beka looked back over at the Arktos chronometer. It had now been more than an hour but she felt like she had been waiting for a day. Beka pursed her lips as she began to pace some more. She made certain each of her footfalls was loud enough to annoy the male behind the desk. He was a source of her frustration so she felt a certain satisfaction in driving him to distraction.

Beka looked over when the door opened and a few males emerged from the office. Ashan looked up and shook his head 'no' to Beka's questioning glance as several other males arrived and were ushered right into the office. Beka sighed loudly and walked over to the raised counter surrounding Ashan's workspace. She leaned her elbow on the high counter and began slowly drumming her fingertips. A short time later, the door opened and the males who most recently entered the hallowed halls of the Emperor came out looking deflated and slightly belligerent. She thought she recognized two of them as they stalked off. Ashan shook his head 'no' again. Beka resumed her drumming on the countertop.

"Must you do that?" Ashan snapped with exasperation when he finally looked up at her from his flexi. Beka looked down at him like she had no idea what he was talking about. He gestured to her hand on his counter. "After all these years, surely you must realize, I do not set his agenda. I cannot get you through those doors any faster than he allows. Driving me to distraction will not get you through those doors any faster."

"I am well aware that you do not set his agenda," Beka placed her palm on the countertop. "However, I feel the need to share my … irritation … at the delay with someone. That someone, unfortunately, is you since you sit at the big desk outside his door."

Ashan gave Beka an exasperated look before his attention was drawn down to the comm unit on his desk.

"He will see you now," Ashan pointed toward the door. Beka went over and retrieved her briefcase. When she got to the massive doors, she paused and waited. She heard the familiar sigh before the chair scraped back and Ashan came over to the door.

"Ms. Hawkins to see you, my lord," Ashan announced Beka to the Alpha of all Alphas, Reincarnation of Drago Museveni, the Nietzschean Messiah, the Emperor of the Nietzschean Empire himself. Beka walked inside and glared at the male who stood on the far side of the room. The aide shut the door behind her.

"Ms. Rebecca Hawkins," the male smiled widely as he walked around the large ornate desk. A desk which was rumored to have been found in the wreckage of Ayn Rand station and had belonged to Drago Museveni himself. "It is a pleasure to see you."

"Cut the crap, Anasazi," Beka replied irritably as she made her way over to the desk. She tossed her case down after pulling out her flexi full of notes. "You kept me waiting over an hour."

"I run an Empire that encompasses more territory than you care to acknowledge and is more complex than you could ever begin to imagine. You will have to forgive me," he began in a tone that relayed to Beka that he was not truly apologetic in the least.

Beka put her hand up to him as her gaze met his slightly amused gaze. If Beka had not seen all of the people coming and going from his office for the last hour, she would have thought he made her wait just to annoy her.

"I don't give a damn if the universe was about to end and you were planning on how you would survive," Beka dropped her hand. "Time is money and you're costing me."

He laughed heartily before gesturing to her seat. He moved around the massive desk and settled into his chair.

"Then by all means," he put out his hand, inviting her to proceed. "Let us begin."


	2. Chapter 2

"Have you recently named yourself 'Protector of the Uncivilized'?"

Beka's eyes narrow on the young Nietzschean male seated across the desk from her when he made little finger quotes as he spoke. The smile on his lips, that was more of a smirk when he spoke, annoyed her to no end. The amusement in his eyes annoyed her to no end. The mocking tone of his voice when he asked her the question annoyed her to no end. After waiting more than an hour to get into his office and spending the last two hours arguing back and forth over every little detail of every little topic she had brought before him, her frustration was beginning to show. Everything about the young Nietzschean Emperor annoyed her to no end today.

"You really expect me to believe you are just looking out for the welfare of this world and these …" his brow furrowed as he leaned forward to shuffle through the documents on his deck.

"Ahhhh," he said as he found what he wanted. He picked up a flexi and showed it to Beka. "These Caelams?"

"The inhabitants of the world we have named Caela are known as the Caeli," Beka corrected him with a smirk of her own. She could see the displeasure cross his face when she corrected him. "The natives have various names for themselves depending upon which area of that world they live in. We collectively referred to them as the Caeli."

Tamerlane scoffed as he tossed the flexi down.

"Such an advanced society. I am certain they care what you call them," he remarked flippantly as he sat forward with his elbows on the desk. He laid his forearms on the desk and met Beka's gaze. "They live on a world half the size of Arktos. Yet, they do not even know there are four continents and four hundred sixty-seven different tribes on that world. The coastal inhabitants on any continent have yet to venture to the "great beyond". Some are actually advanced enough to ride hoofed animals and kill prey with poisoned darts made of fowl feathers. Others walk and gather food for their meals. I can see why you find them of such interest and importance."

"I have made it my mission to see that outside influences do not spoil the natural evolution of these people," Beka pointed at Tamerlane. "Go somewhere else."

"I wish we could," Tamerlane shook his head as he looked across his desk at Beka. He tapped the flexi he had tossed onto his desk. "That planet is thought to be a rich source for many raw materials the prides need to flourish in that area. I have been informed there might also be a wealth of natural gem stones available for the taking. I am afraid I cannot help you."

"Listen to me … " Beka leaned forward in her chair as her temper flared. She met his gaze, catching herself before she lost her temper with him. She took a deep breath, composed herself, before leaning back in her chair.

"I would like to avoid conflict," Beka glanced over when Tyr came into the office and sat down on a sofa to the side of the room. She focused her gaze on Tamerlane once again.

"The Commonwealth would risk war to protect those people?" Tamerlane asked as he studied her tense body language. He had no doubt she meant what she said. However, he knew she did not have the kind of resources to keep him from doing anything he wanted in the remote system that sat at the confluence of Commonwealth recognized space and that of the Nietzschean Empire. Tamerlane knew the Commonwealth would not realistically start a war over some insignificant planet in the border systems between the Commonwealth and the Nietzschean Empire. What Tamerlane did not know was why Rebecca Valentine was truly interested in the planet and to what lengths she would go to get her way. She had powerful connections throughout the Commonwealth. She also had connections with the Than and the Kalderan not to mention the FTA, Drago-Kazov pride and the Sabra-Jaguar. Any skirmish between the Nietzschean Empire and any of those entities could possibly entice the others to join in the fray. War was not something Tamerlane was interested in engaging in at the moment.

Beka shook her head.

"No. You risk conflict if you disturb them," Beka replied as she pointed to the flexi on his desk. "It is not your planet, not your sector. Your intrusion is not only unnecessary but unwarranted, unwanted and unwelcome."

"It is not my planet. Yet. However, it is in the border systems between those that are recognized as members of the Commonwealth and those that belong to the Nietzschean Empire. My people need to expand. Those systems are not flagged for potential Commonwealth expansion at this time. Those systems are unaligned at the moment. What am I to do when prides in the area request my permission to move forward with Empirical expansion?" Tamerlane tilted his head to the side as his warm golden eyes danced over her determined face. He pushed back from his desk and walked over to look out the window. He thought about the situation for a long moment as he looked out over the lush landscape outside his office window. "I have fourteen prides in the vicinity of that planet. I have fourteen World Barons requesting my permission to do what they must to prosper. What would you have me tell them?"

"Tell them to back off and find some other world to harass," Beka offered to his back as he stared out the window. The sun was bright in the sky. From her seat, Beka could see the clear blue sky and a few wispy white streaks from either clouds or space craft entering the atmosphere. "I think there are more than enough planets to exploit in the Vulcarian sector. Why don't your fourteen Worlds Barons go there?"

Tamerlane appeared amused as he turned to face Beka.

"You wish me to tell them to go to Hell?" Tamerlane laughed heartily before the smile slipped from his face and he regarded Beka with seriousness in his eyes.

"No," Beka smiled widely as her blue eyes sparkled. "But the Pyrians in that sector just might."


	3. Chapter 3

"Let me look into it," Tamerlane finally said after a few moments of tense quiet. Beka had long since become accustomed to the way in which the young Nietzschean leader could go from smiling to scowling, happy to angry, approachable to inaccessible. He was moody and ruthless and his mind was always running in overdrive, evaluating all of his options, before making his decisions.

He came around the desk and leaned back against it. He crossed his long legs at the ankles and looked at her for a moment. She knew he was waiting for her to respond negatively to his procrastination, so she didn't.

"Give me," he looked from her to Tyr then around the room as he seemed to consider the course of action he must take and the time it would take him. Beak knew he had already made his decision. He was just drawing it out, making her stew, to give the illusion he was considering how long the decision would take him. "Three days. Then we will meet and discuss it once again."

"Give me your assurance that the World Barons will not move on the planet while you and I are … negotiating," Beka challenged him. She felt a small sense of triumph that it appeared that he might actually consider her request. She knew this entire time of consideration might just be a farce to appease her. However, he had not denied her request outright which was what she had been expecting.

"You have my assurance," Tamerlane agreed quickly. Beka allowed her skepticism to show on her face. She did not trust Tamerlane Anasazi's word any more than she did any other Nietzschean. For all she knew his agreement to consider her request was strictly to give him time to have his world barons descend on the planet like locusts.

"What?" Tamerlane raised his eyebrows at her expression. "You do not trust me, Rebecca Hawkins?"

"You're Nietzschean, Tamerlane," Beka replied as she leaned forward to pat his forearm. "I've learned to be … skeptical … that a Nietzschean's word means much. Unless of course, they get something out of it. You get nothing by forbidding their exploitation of the planet. Assure me that your fleet will not invade the system which encompasses Caela. Assure me that your Wrold Barons will not launch any offensives against a planet of unsuspecting, unadvanced beings for any reason. Assure me that all Nietzscheans stay away from the system and the planet while we … negotiate."

Tamerlane growled softly as his eyes narrowed on her. Beka saw Tyr stir out of the corner of her eye but he settled back in place. Tamerlane drew in a long breath as he stared at her.

"You and I have enjoyed a rather … comfortable … working relationship for years," Tamerlane shifted where he stood. He studied Beka intently as the moments seemed to pass slowly. "Few would ever come into my office and demand anything and then question me as you have."

"I am one of the few who were around to save your ass when you were just a baby," Beka pointed out. Tamerlane shrugged as he glanced over at his father.

"I do not believe you did anything to save … me … specifically," Tamerlane's gaze remained on Tyr for a long moment before turning back to Beka. "In fact, you did not even know I was alive when I was a child."

"If I had known you existed, I would have risked my life to save you just as I did your father on numerous occasions," Beka referred to his early childhood. Beka had not known Tamerlane when he was young. She had only met him about seven years ago when she began journeying to Arctos to meet with the young Nietzschean ruler at Tyr's behest. Tamerlane needed an ally within the Commonwealth business world and Tyr had encouraged their professional relationship from the beginning. "However, I have patched you up a few times when Tyr was kicking your ass around the gardens."

"I was an adolescent," Tamerlane protested strongly when Beka brought forward the memories of Tyr's ruthless pursuit of teaching Tamerlane to fight and kill during his teen years on the planet. Tamerlane and Tyr's training sessions had become more brutal and deadly the older Tamerlane became. There had been times in the past when passions ran high and both were fortunate to not be injured too badly.

"Precisely. You were a growing child," Beka pointed to him. "You are no longer a child. I am dealing with a full grown, full blooded, ambitious Nietzschean male. Don't treat me like some stupid kludge who hasn't the faintest idea who you are and what you are capable of."

"ASHAN," Tamerlane called into the air. A moment later the door opened. The aide from outside hurried into the room much quicker than Beka thought he might be able to move based on his appearance.

"Yes, my lord," Ashan said as he came to stand beside Beka's chair. Beka looked over at Tyr who gazed from Tamerlane to her with an unreadable expression.

"Send a message to …" Tamerlane turned to pick up the flexi off his desk. "Fleet Admiral Gulkov. Send duplicate transmissions to Archduke Bisantine," Tamerlane pondered for a moment. "Regent Yemal and King Saghine. Tell them there is to be no further action in the Chameaus sector, most especially the proposed first contact with Caela."

"Yes, my lord," Ashan said as he scribbled down the message.

"Make sure it is sent with express urgency," Tamerlane looked at Beka. "I want it there before the sun sets here today."

"Yes, Sir," Ashan jotted down that note.

"Will that be all, Sire?" Ashan asked when Tamerlane moved from his place before Beka. Tamerlane nodded.

"Ashan," Tamerlane stopped the man before he got to the door. Tamerlane moved back before Beka, leaned against the desk and crossed his arms over his chest. His gaze locked on Beka's.

"Add to the message," Tamerlane tilted his head as he looked her over. Beka could see the hard expression cloud his eyes. "Any person or persons not heeding my directive will be dealt with most severely. Each World Baron will be responsible for the actions of anyone under their jurisdiction. Bisantine, Yemal, and Saghine are responsible for everyone in the area. If anyone disobeys this directive, ask those three males to be so kind as to forward a written request for his replacement." Tamerlane glanced at Ashan. "That will be all."

"I knew there was a reason I liked you," Beka smiled when the door shut behind Ashan. "Authority suites you. You are open and direct and leave no room for question. Do as I say or die … ruthless to the point of extremity."

"Ahhh flattery," Tamerlane uncrossed his arms and placed his hands on the edge of the desk. "What else can I do for you Rebecca?"

"I need a little favor," Beka turned off her flexi and stuffed it back in her briefcase.

"The Commonwealth? The FTA? You? Or your freebooters' association?" Tamerlane asked with a soft sigh of exasperation.

"A little of each," Beka shrugged without further comment. She knew narrowing it down would influence his decision. He might help her. He might help her freebooters as he liked to call the independent shippers. She would be hard pressed to get him to do anything for the Commonwealth or FTA without some serious quid pro quo. "Field Marshall Culan is becoming a royal pain in my ass."

"Acheron," Tamerlane nodded with a deep sigh.

"All have been granted free movement through the system by the Nietzschean Empire," Beka stood and paced a few steps from Tamerlane. The intensity of his gaze at times unsettled her. It was comparable to Tyr's. The difference being Beka was fairly certain Tyr wouldn't kill her. With Tamerlane, Beka wasn't always sure when she had pushed him too far. "Culan has begun passively targeting ships with the missile battery's targeting arrays. The arrays are not active. No action has been taken as of today. However, I find it hostile and suspicious. I refuse to deal with him any longer. The Commonwealth couriers and all transporters I represent will either stop being harassed or find other routes."

"So now Culan is a pain in my ass as well," Tamerlane shook his head as he looked at the floor.

"We pay the required fees," Beka began to lay out her argument. Tamerlane looked up at her, his harsh gaze telling her to stop talking.

"Your courier fees are not in question," Tamerlane put up a hand when Beka tried to speak again. "If you bypass Acheron, you will venture into Kalderan space."

"Worried about me and my associates?" Beka asked glibly.

"I prefer the fees remain in the coffers of the Nietzschean Empire. Not those lizards," Tamerlane shook his head without responding to her baiting. He looked over at Tyr.

"Who is next in line?" Tamerlane asked his father. Beka looked over as Tyr seemed to think.

"Schuli," Tyr replied as he shook his head no. "However, he will fail if you put him in that position. His replacement Semerkhet is more amicable."

"Then we have Culan and Schuli replaced by Semerkhet," Tamerlane nodded as he looked back at Beka. "Done. I am sure you will find him more to your liking. What more do you have planned for me this trip Rebecca?"

"Every time I come here, you act as if I am twisting your arm in ways you think are unfair," Beka walked over and stood in front of him. "You asked for me, remember?"

"If memory serves," Tamerlane stood to his full height before Beka. She was forced to look up at him when he did so. "The Nietzschean Empire demanded you, Rebecca. You serve as liaison for the entire Nietzschean people to the Commonwealth and FTA. In a way, I did ask for you when my father sought you as my liaison when I was just beginning my independent rule. However, you often seem to push your own agenda, not just that which is official business."

"Of course I push my own agenda," Beka put up her hands and scoffed. "If I didn't, you'd think me weak or unenterprising."

"So Nietzschean," Tamerlane gave her an approving look as he replied after a long pause. "Are you certain you weren't adopted by your Human parents?"

"All Human," Beka pointed to her forearms as she returned to her seat.

"Is our business concluded?" Tamerlane asked as he sat back down at his desk. Beka nodded.

"How are Isabella and Katarina?" Beka asked about Tamerlane's twin wives. He had been married a little less than a year Beka believed. Beka had been rather shocked to find out Tamerlane had married two females at nearly the same time. Her surprise was furthered when she learned he had married twin sisters, some years older than Tamerlane, from a pride that Beka knew very little about.

"They are both doing quite well," he gestured toward his father. "In fact, since your last visit, they have made Tyr a grandfather."

"Grandpa?" Beka looked at Tyr and smiled. "You're pleased, I'm sure."

"One day I have no grandchildren," Tyr rose from his place on the sofa. "In less than a day, I have four. I am pleased."

"Four?" Beka looked at Tamerlane with a surprised expression.

"Twins runs in their familial line," Tamerlane leaned forward to shift some flexis on his desk.

"Each gave birth to twins – one son and one daughter," Tyr informed Beka when Tamerlane failed to elaborate on Tyr's grandchildren.

"How are you?" Tyr asked as he moved over and sat in the chair beside Beka. Now that business was concluded, Tyr felt he and Beka could chat a few moments before she left.

"Busy as hell," Beka pointed toward her bulging briefcase. "Other than that, I am fine. You?"

"I am doing well," Tyr said as he looked at her for a long moment. Beka's gaze remained on him as she felt herself get lost in his warm brown eyes. Over the years, while coming to Arktos on business, Beka and Tyr caught up on the general going ons in their lives. There conversations were always brief because Beka was there on business. However, the energy that flowed between them whenever they were together was the same as it had been all those years ago.

Tamerlane watched the interaction between the two as they spoke with one another. He wondered what was communicated when they looked at each other like that. They seemed oblivious to the outside world at times when Rebecca could visit and she and his father would talk. Quite often, Tamerlane would have to interrupt to get Beka back on track of their business meetings or to get her out of the office when he had other meetings. Tamerlane was unaware of his father and Beka spending any time alone in private while she visited. He had only known them to spend time together, talking, when at some meeting or function on Arktos.

"Your suite has been readied for your visit," Tamerlane spoke up a few minutes later. He had been reviewing some of the limited information Beka had provided for him concerning Caela while they chatted. Beka and Tyr were quietly chatting and acting as if he were not there.

"My suite?" Beka asked without looking away from Tyr.

"Your demands and negotiations take days, recently. I have arranged for something a little larger and more private," Tamerlane replied as he looked between the two. Years ago, she had been assigned quarters in the visitors' portion of the palace. For this visit, he had moved Beka's quarters to a larger suite of rooms that were normally used to house visiting dignitaries or other people important within the Empire. Those suites were rarely used once Tamerlane found out that housing one world baron in the visitors' quarters and another in the dignitaries' suites had resulted in some believing they were more important than the others. Usually, the visitors to Arktos were assigned quarters based on first come first serve. Consideration was given to those who brought wives or children with them on their trip. Now, all visitors were relegated to the visitors' portion of the palace where the rooms were smaller and less opulent. Beka was going to basically be alone in the area she would be staying. "I assumed this time would be no different. You are welcome to stay at the palace unless you have arranged other accommodations."

"I was going to just stay on my ship," Beka replied as her eyes left Tyr and moved over to Tamerlane. Normally, her trips to Arktos were short. At times, she had stayed in a small visitor room on the far side of the palace. "Since I will be here at least three more days, I think I will take you up on your offer. Thank you."

She stood up and gathered her things.

"Ashan will arrange for someone to escort you to your suite and have your belongings retrieved from your ship," Tamerlane offered as he tapped on the console to send the man outside the door an alert.

"I'll leave you now," Beka pointed to his desk before she started toward the door. "I'm sure you have more pressing matters than listening to your father and I reminisce."

"Rebecca," Tamerlane's voice stopped her just as she got to the door. She turned and looked back at him. He got up and walked over to her. In a lower voice he asked, "Join me for dinner tonight?"

"Dinner?" Beka was surprised by his invitation. She had attended dinners at the palace before but they were usually for all visitors to the palace and were business related. An invitation to a private dinner with Tamerlane was unheard of within Nietzschean circles. She studied him intently for a moment, wondering just what he was up to. After a brief consideration, curiosity won out and she nodded. "Dinner would be nice."

"Eight?" He asked. Beka nodded. "I will have something sent up for you to wear. We will dine on the southern portico."

"Sounds nice," Beka looked passed Tamerlane.

"Bye Tyr," Beka called over to him. He looked over his shoulder at her.

"Goodbye Beka," he said before picking up a flexi and starting to read it.

Tamerlane waited until the door closed behind Beka. He walked back over and leaned on his desk once again. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Tyr. A few moments of his heavy gaze and Tyr looked up from the flexi.

"May I ask you a question?" Tamerlane finally said. Tyr nodded.

"Why have you never taken that woman into your bed?"


	4. Chapter 4

"There are some things to which even you are not entitled an answer," Tyr said as his gaze met his son's.

"Please," Tamerlane scoffed as he stood up and walked around behind his deck. He stood with his arms crossed, gazing out the window. "I am the leader of a united Nietzschean Empire that encompassed parts of three galaxies and thousands of worlds. There is nothing that goes on in my Empire to which I am not entitled to know."

"Your question is of the past," Tyr said as he tossed the flexi on Tamerlane's desk. "A past that started before you were born and proceeded before the universe even knew that you existed. I do not have to explain or justify myself to you."

"No, you don't," Tamerlane turned and smiled. "So, let's talk of the present and the future, shall we?"

Tyr seemed to consider it and nodded his approval to continue the conversation. He knew Tamerlane would proceed with the conversation if he so desired, with or without Tyr's approval.

"She is a formidable ally as well as a ruthless negotiator," Tamerlane picked up the flexi she had left with him. "A little vulnerable these days when it come to her causes, but I guess we all have our little indulgences."

He looked at Tyr who nodded. Tyr had one such indulgence himself. He supported and nurtured the artisan population on Itharus. The world was filled with artists, poets, actors and philosophers. Tyr supported and defended their near utopian society to Tamerlane and the prides, so they could focus of their crafts.

"She is strong and determined with quite a fiery side," Tamerlane continued. "She is a survivor - an amazing blend of ruthlessness and sensitivity."

Tamerlane turned to meet Tyr's gaze.

"Not to mention she has a most attractive physical appearance," Tamerlane studied Tyr's reaction to his words but saw little or no reaction. "I am sure many males have lain in their beds at night and fantasized about that woman - lustful, sensual thoughts that awaken the most basic desires within them."

"Is there a point to this conversation?" Tyr finally asked when Tamerlane stopped speaking.

"For most, the lure of a Nietzschean female is paramount in his life," Tamerlane stated as he looked out the window once again. "However, despite their obvious inferiority, we, at times, find ourselves attracted to Human women. Why do you suppose that is?"

"I am sure you will enlighten me as to your answer," Tyr replied. He sat forward and waited.

"At the root of it all is this - our DNA creates the attraction we feel so we will choose a mate and make babies," Tamerlane crossed his arms over his chest. "It seems to me, if we are not meant to mate with Humans, we would no longer feel the desires we do for them. After all," he turned and looked at Tyr. A slow smile crept upon his lips.

"I know of no Nietzschean male who lusts for a Than, a Perseid or an Umbrite," Tamerlane spread his hands. "So, perhaps, we are meant to reproduce with them. If for no other reason than to increase their genetic worth."

"What other reason might there be?" Tyr asked with the slightest shake of his head. He seriously doubted Tamerlane considered any Human female worth his seed.

"Wanton sex?" Tamerlane offered as his gaze moved over his father. Tamerlane believed it had been some time since his father had enjoyed the companionship of a female.

"If you are finished," Tyr started to get to his feet. He had no desire to discuss Beka or his own personal life with his son.

"A true Nietzschean is a dreamer and a realist," Tamerlane came to stand before Tyr when he thought his father might leave. "One who sets out to shape the universe according to his will. One who looks at the universe around him and makes it more to his liking, more to his desires."

"All true," Tyr agreed as he rose and paced over to the window.

"No Nietzschean alpha worth his DNA should ever allow society to impose its will upon him," Tamerlane looked over his shoulder at Tyr. "Of course, most have to live by the rules imposed upon them by those of us in power. However, if one has a vision, a course and the desire, one owes it to oneself to proceed. Do you understand?"

"Leave Beka Valentine out of your musings, your visions and your desires," Tyr replied in a low voice that held a hint of a warning. His gaze remained out the window.

"You may have - overlooked the possibility in the past," Tamerlane taunted as he stood from his desk and turned to look at Tyr. "You may have been too - insecure - to follow your desires in the past. Or perhaps the timing was never right or something … or someone like her substandard husband … has always been in the way. However, I am not you. I am not restricted by the norms that limit our people."

"Meaning?" Tyr asked as he turned to look at his son. A smile spread over Tamerlane's lips. It was an expression that Tyr had learned revealed nothing but indicated scheming and plotting going on in his head.

"I am only hindered by my own thoughts and desires," Tamerlane shrugged nonchalantly. "If it is my will, I make it happen. No explanations, no rationalizations, no excuses and no apologies."

Tyr could see the conversation was over for the time being. He had no inclination to discuss Beka with Tamerlane.

"I will leave you to your - ruminations," Tyr said as he walked by his son.

"Father," Tamerlane called to him as Tyr reached the door

"Yes?" Tyr asked as he turned.

"Have dinner with me tonight," he said. "We will explore this further."

"Very well," Tyr ran his hand over his neck. Although he had no desire to discuss Beka and their odd relationship any further, he did enjoy sharing a meal with his son from time to time.

"Eight?" Tamerlane replied as he returned to his chair. "On the southern portico."

"I will see you at eight," Tyr said before opening the door and disappearing.

Tamerlane smiled to himself as he began sifting through the mounds of work on his desk. If Tyr would not shape the universe, Tamerlane would do it for him.


	5. Chapter 5

Two hours later, Beka stopped so quickly her escort to the southern portico nearly pulled her over when he did not stop walking.

"Is there a problem?" he asked as he stepped back beside Beka once again. Beka opened her mouth to say something but couldn't.

Her eyes moved slowly around the outdoor area. The lights were out, the stars danced overhead. The stone patio encircled a large fountain that was streaming water from a towering rock wall, down over the stone statue of a Kodiak bear. The bear was reaching down into the pool of water, swiping at rocky fish that appeared to swim in the pool.

There were various trees and plants in the gardens surrounding the patio. Candles illuminated the area around the edge of the stone and the fountain. Closer to her was a small table set for two. Beka walked over and touched the crisp white linen with a band of deep purple that covered the table. White dishes rimmed in a deep purple colored design and crystal stemware adorned the surface. A single candle surrounded by an arrangement of flowers burned at the center of the table.

"Are you sure I'm in the right place?" Beka asked as she turned in the direction of the male who had escorted her to the area. He had disappeared. Beka looked around when soft music began filtering into the air. Beka wandered closer to the fountain and looked at it a little more closely. She assumed someone would be there shortly to take her to her correct location.

"Would you like something to drink?" a female voice caused her to turn.

XxXxxXx

A few moments later, Beka was sitting on the edge of the elevated pool, sipping a sparkling cider and waiting for her dinner companion. She had been assured she was in the right place.

She stood a few moments later and circled the fountain slowly, taking in the detail of the carvings. It was exquisite work. She looked again at the cozy, nearly romantic setting and shook her head. Then she looked down at her clothes and remembered her surprise when she began dressing for the evening.

The dress was made from soft material in a light shade of grey. It had a modest top with a deep v neckline. It displayed the inner curves of her breasts without being too revealing. It gathered at her waist to show off the narrowness of her waist before flaring out and draping beautifully over her hips. The fabric cascaded to the ground in long, light layers. There was a slit on one side that allowed just the faintest glimpse of her leg when she walked. She had been provided a matching pair of strappy heels to go along with the attire. She looked more ready to go to a formal affair for the Commonwealth than she did for a quiet, private dinner with the leader of the Nietzschean Empire who was thirty years her junior, married with two wives and four babies and Nietzschean to top it all.

She had admired herself for some time in the mirror once her hair and makeup were complete. She looked damn good for a woman who was nearly fifty and had birthed two babies.

She thoughts went briefly to her children and wondered for a moment what they were up to. She then decided it might be best she not know. They were old enough to know better than to get into trouble. She had to trust that she had raised them right and they would behave themselves. Beka laughed to herself as she thought about the crap she had been doing at their ages. She really hoped they had inherited the good genes from she and Leydon. If not, they were probably both in jail at that very moment.

"I know I am late."

Beka turned when she heard Tyr's voice as he came out of the door onto the portico. He stopped short when he saw the candles.

He was taken by surprise at the scene that greeted him. The portico security lighting was extinguished and the area lit by candles. They flickered in the breeze and cast shadows around the space. The finely set table for two caused his brow to furrow. He looked around and felt his heart stop then hammer in his chest when he saw Beka standing by the fountain.

"Tyr?" Beka tilted her head to the side as she walked toward him.

All he could do was stare at her as she walked toward him. The skirt accentuated the curve of her hips and narrow waist. The cut of the skirt allowed the barest glimpse of her leg as she walked. His eyes travelled up her slowly, savouring every tidbit of exposed skin. He took in the soft swell of her breasts over the top. He felt himself lick his lips as she neared him. His gaze focused on her lips, softly painted to enhance and accentuate the shape and fullness of them. He saw her lips turn into a smile and move but he heard nothing that came from her lips.

"What?" Tyr shook his head slightly to clear his thoughts and try to control the awareness that ran through his body. He had always been physically attracted to Beka Valentine from the first moment the airlock opened and she had been standing before him on the Andromeda. There years together had done nothing to take away from his attraction to the Human woman. Getting to know her over the years had deepened that attraction to more than merely physical. Her being a Human woman, his being Nietzschean and the father of the Nietzschean messiah and a whole host of other reasons, kept him from ever pursuing his attraction to her. Casual flirting was all he could ever allow himself to do.

"I asked what you are doing here," Beka smiled again, drawing his focus back to her lips.

"Tamerlane," Tyr ran his hand over his neck as he looked behind him toward the entrance into the palace. "He asked me to join him for dinner. Here. At eight."

"Funny," Beka waved her glass around toward the table. "He invited me to dine with him as well."

"Are you certain?" Tyr asked as he looked toward the table set for two. Tyr knew if Tamerlane had invited them both to dinner within five minutes of one another, there was no way his son had forgotten about his invitation to Beka.

"Yes, he asked me this afternoon," Beka gestured to her clothes. "Sent these up to me especially for this occasion."

"He must have – forgotten," Tyr shook his head even though he knew it was untrue.

"I seriously doubt he forgot anything," Beka shook her head. She knew Tamerlane Anasazi rarely forgot anything. The young Nietzschean alpha had purposely brought she and Tyr to the portico under the guise of dinner with him. The only question was why.

Beka looked around Tyr when she saw Tamerlane emerging from the palace and heading in their direction.

"Rebecca Hawkins," Tamerlane murmured as his gaze ran over her with appreciative masculine appraisal. He walked around behind her, checking her out as he went. He looked over her shoulder at Tyr. "You look very, very nice. Doesn't she, Father?"

"Your father forgot to his manners," Beka turned to look at Tamerlane. She caught the taunting expression on his face as he looked at Tyr. "Thank you for noticing."

"I am certain Father noticed," Tamerlane picked up her hand and kissed it gently. "He would have to be blind - or a eunuch - not to have noticed."

"Ahhh, flattery," Beka smiled as she eased her hand from Tamerlane's hand. This was a side of Tamerlane Anasazi that Beka had never witnessed and it made her uneasy at the moment.

"You smell as good as you look," Tamerlane continued. His gaze cast over to Tyr once again. "I believe the fragrance is Jastonian roses, yes?"

"As a matter of fact, it is," Beka nodded as she looked at Tamerlane. It had been supplied to her in her bathroom. She was certain at Tamerlane's request. There were no details too small as far as the young Nietzschean male was concerned.

"My father's favourite," Tamerlane looked from Beka to Tyr. "Isn't it?"

"It seems you have a problem," Tyr moved closer to Beka and stood at her back. Tamerlane's smile faded as he met his father's challenging gaze. Beka looked over her shoulder to Tyr then back to Tamerlane. There was something going on between the two and she didn't like her position in the middle.

"I seriously doubt that," Tamerlane replied. He watched as Beka extracted herself from between the two to walk over and place her glass on the table. Tamerlane turned to watch her and caught the sound of a faint growl from Tyr.

"I loathe having to say this," Tamerlane turned as Beka walked back over. "However, I regrettably must excuse myself from dinner. Isabella has requested my company this evening. You understand, don't you?"

Beka smiled as she touched his arm.

"I understand completely," Beka looked toward the table. "I'll ask them to bring something to my room."

"NO," he exclaimed as he caught her arm. Beka looked at him as he tried to brush off the outburst with a bashful smile. The bashful smile was fake and Beka knew it. Tamerlane Anasazi was up to something but she just didn't know what. "I thought perhaps my Father could entertain you in my place."

"Tyr?" Beka asked as she looked over at him. His gaze broke from Tamerlane and softened when he looked at her. "Would you like to – ya know – eat? With me?"

"Since the staff had gone through all of this effort," Tyr nodded as he gestured toward the portico. "It would be a waste. Yes, I will join you for dinner."

"Great," Tamerlane leaned and kissed Beka on the cheek. Her eyes widened when he did. Then he clapped Tyr on the shoulder. "Have a nice meal, talk, dance - I don't know - do whatever it is that ... older couples do?"

"The future does not wait forever," Tamerlane whispered into Tyr's ear as he stood by his side. "Follow the call of your genes. Do the Nietzschean thing and mold the universe to _your_ will."

Tamerlane headed toward the door and was nearly there when he suddenly stopped.

"I just remembered," Tamerlane turned to look at them. He gestured to Beka. "I meant to ask you - are you doing anything tomorrow?"

"Me?" Beka asked. Tamerlane nodded. "No, I'm here waiting for you to get your Nietzscheans out of Caela."

"Katarina and I were going to go to Itharus for the day," Tamerlane looked over at Tyr. He knew his father wanted to go but had planned to remain on Arktos while Tamerlane was away. "She and I purchased tickets to the day long festival - music, shows, food - that kind of thing. I thought maybe you might want to go. She is not ready to leave the babies – I would be most displeased to see the tickets go to waste. And it would be obvious if someone from the family was not there at our table for the dinner show. Perhaps you and my father can attend in our place."

He looked at Tyr. Tyr looked at Beka. Beka nodded her head.

"Sure, I have nothing else to do," Beka smiled as she looked up at Tyr. "I have always wanted to see this artisan utopia deep in the Nietzschean Empire. I hear it rivals Schopenhauer."

"Schopenhauer pales in comparison," Tamerlane replied with a haughty tone. "Have Taja assist you in packing for the night if you would like. I have reserved the Provential suite at the Globe. Feel free to stay the night - if the party runs late."

Without another word, Tamerlane turned and disappeared inside the house. Beka turned to Tyr.

"What is your son up to?" Beka asked as she turned to look up at Tyr. This Tamerlane Anasazi was not the Nietzschean male she was used to dealing with when on Arktos. Even during their business-free exchanges, she had never witness Tamerlane behave in such a manner and be so giving.

Tyr turned to look at her slowly. His eyes searched hers. From their earlier conversations, Tyr had some idea of what his son was up to. However, it was not a topic Tyr wished to discuss with Beka tonight or ever.

"I have no idea," Tyr whispered softly as he took her arm gently and turned her toward the romantic table set for two.


	6. Chapter 6

Beka looked at Tyr across the table. They had been chatting about various events going on in the universe, nothing of great importance to either of them personally. Beka looked up when someone came to clear the dishes. They were informed that dessert would be served shortly. Beka picked up her glass and sipped the sparkling juice as she waited for him to speak.

Tyr leaned back in his chair and just watched her for a few moments. It sent him back in time to more than twenty years ago, when he had been in a similar position and angered her for speaking the wrong words. They had enjoyed quite a bit of time, chatting, without either putting the other on the defensive. Tonight was the longest they had spent in one another's company since Beka had begun visiting Arktos more than seven years ago.

"How are your children?" Tyr broached the subject with hesitation. He looked at the napkin as he laid it on the table. Beka had mentioned her children briefly over the years. Tyr knew very little about either of them and had no idea what either of them looked like or what they did. He knew the eldest was a son named Kindred and the younger, a daughter name Terra.

"The last time I spoke with either of them, they were doing well. Terra has been attending an educational curriculum at the Stracthcona Institute on Hamurabi. She was nearing the end of her course term there. She was in the process of planning a research project for the coming year. If she is on break, I expect her to join some expedition or perhaps come home for a short time before the next term begins." Beka leaned forward to place her glass on the table. She looked down at the tablecloth and sighed. "Kindred has been working on completing his degree at the University of Tarazed. However, he is currently on a break. He was supposed to be working on his final research project. However, it is being held up at the moment. So, he is most likely with Leydon, somewhere."

"Somewhere?" Tyr tilted his head to the side.

"To be honest," Beka sighed as she put her napkin on the table. She really did not want to further the discussion into her personal life. Broad statements and information were one thing. Airing the Hawkins' family dirty laundry was another. "It has been months since I have seen or spoken to either of my children. I really have no idea where either of them are at the moment. I have received messages from them periodically letting me know they are alive and safe. They sound … happy … in their messages. I know I should know more. Be a better mother. But I am doing the best I can. Not all of us have the universe at our fingertips …"

"Beka," Tyr raised his voice when she started rambling on. He usually stayed as far from the topic of her husband and family as possible when they saw each other. Beka stopped and looked at him. She looked over at him for a long moment before she pushed back from the table. She walked over and looked at the fountain, her back to him.

"Terra and Kindred both have curious, inquisitive, adventurous minds and personalities," Beka wrapped her arms around her waist. "Terra has always had an amazing ability to channel and focus it all into the pursuit of her passions. Usually she is involved in her education or more structured research and expeditions. Kindred is different. He enjoys roaming the stars with his father to pursuing other less dubious avenues. So long as he is not in trouble with the law, I do not intervene. Most people … don't understand why I would let my husband and son gallivant around the universe … doing … questionable things."

"And Terra?" Tyr asked as he pushed back from the table and walked over behind her. Beka sighed as his hands came to rest on her shoulders. "Does she enjoy the … thrill of … more dubious ventures?"

"She loves archeology and anthropology," Beka moved away from Tyr slowly and circled the fountain. "She's quite intelligent, inquisitive, with a thirst for knowledge that keeps her moving forward into more and more pursuits. She's only eighteen and she's already published several research papers in the Archeological Society on Tarazed's research publication. She has received quite a few offers from Commonwealth University on Tarazed to participate in several renown archeological surveys while pursuing her higher education graduate degree. However, I know recently, she was with her father and brother. It … worries me … what the three of them … might get into … when together."

"I have often wished our children might have gotten to know one another as children," Beka said suddenly as she looked over at Tyr. Both Terra and Kindred were friends with Dylan's children and like older siblings to Harper's children.

"Perhaps they can become acquaintances as adults," Tyr replied after considering it a moment. Although Tyr did not know Beka's children, he could see no reason for Tamerlane to have any interaction with them. Tamerlane had nothing in common with Beka's children. Tamerlane was two years older than Beka's son, the leader of the Nietzschean Empire, married with two wives and four children while Beka's son was still trying to figure out what to do with his life while attending university. Beka's daughter was between three and four years younger than Tamerlane, female, Human and still attending university. There was absolutely no reason for Tamerlane to interact with her. "Tamerlane's life has always been very focused, centered on his destiny and encompassed by creating all this. I do not know that there would have been a reason or opportunity for our children to know one another before now."

"Until I started coming here to liaison, I would have had to agree," Beka acknowledged. In the past, when they were children, there never would have been a time when Beka and Tyr would have had any interaction. During the Empire building years, no one from the Commonwealth had amicable interactions with the Nietzschean Empire. At times, over the years, Beka's thoughts about Tyr had been less than friendly when he was building and running the Empire in his son's name. Tamerlane Anasazi was the Nietzschean Emperor. He was arrogant, ruthless, driven, vicious, and above all else Nietzschean to the core. Beka really had no desire for her son or daughter to have anything to do with Tamerlane.

Beka wondered if they had known one another when they were younger, if they would all be just a little different from exposure to one another.

"Terra has always been focused," Beka's voice held a hint of pride in her youngest child. "Since she was old enough to talk, she's followed Harper around asking a zillion questions. I think he liked it. It gave him someone his age to talk to."

Tyr laughed heartily at her joke.

"Her curiosity and experimentation often get her in a jam. And as focused as Terra has been, Kindred has not. Kindred has always been a drifter, a dreamer," Beka shrugged. "I do hope he finds a passion to follow. He loves flying, archaeology, exploring. I just hope he finds legal outlets for his wanderlust. When he is with his father, I am not so sure what they are up to. I know Terra enjoys their escapades from time to time. I am just relieved she has found her own path to follow … outside of the … family enterprise."

"And Hawkins?" Tyr took a deep breath before looking at her. He never asked about her husband in the past. She always appeared happy, content, despite rumours he often heard. She had been with the thief for twenty years. Apparently, she loved him.

"Leydon … he's Leydon," Beka shrugged as she put her hands up in the air. She really didn't know what to say about her husband. "He's still the hopeless dreamer. He loves the thrill of the hunt, the thrill of the chase. He's … Leydon."

"And you?" Tyr asked as he walked over to her.

"I told you, I'm fine," Beka looked up at him. "Busy, but fine."

"Lonely?" Tyr tilted his head as he saw the pained expression cross her face.

"You believe I am lonely?" Beka asked. Tyr nodded. "You're one to talk."

Beka looked for his reaction. From all accounts, he had never married once he had left the Andromeda despite the females who flung themselves at him. She always assumed it had something to do with his ambition, wanting to prove to the universe he needed no one but himself. Or perhaps, the fact that his genetics were a mess from his little experimentation years ago.

"In some ways I am," Beka agreed when he didn't respond. "Terra and Kindred are no longer dependent on me. They each have lives that take them away from home. Leydon … well you know about that."

"Know what?" Tyr asked. Beka's eyes flew up to his.

"I assumed you knew," Beka's brow furrowed. Based on his comment about her being lonely, she just assumed the rumor mill made it all the way to the Nietzschean Empire. "Leydon and I separated about six months ago."


	7. Chapter 7

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Tyr asked the next day as they strolled through an open air market at the center of the festival grounds.

The planet was an odd mixture of cultures and performances. They had attended an opera that morning which had been created by Humans. In the afternoon, they had sat through an hour of dramatic poetic readings which had been penned by Nietzscheans and Humans. They had eaten lunch while listening to some ancient Tarn Vedran music performed by a Nietzschean orchestra. There were Nietzscheans, Than, Perseids, Humans, Human variants and many other species there for the festival.

"More than I thought," Beka smiled up at him as they walked along the shops. "I have never seen so many different people sharing their art."

"I loved Human opera when I was younger," Tyr replied as he placed his hand on her waist as he guided her through the crowd. "The beauty is there no matter what the species. The drive to create is there as well. I just helped give it a place where it can all come together without fear of being destroyed."

"You have done a wonderful thing here, Tyr Anasazi," Beka looked around her. She had been surprised to find that the entire planet was under the protection of the Nietzschean Empire and that the Anasazi family were big supporters of the various artistic communities that were settled there. It had long been known that Charlemagne and the Bolivars were patrons of the arts. Beka wondered if that fuelled Tamerlane's desire to have a place like Itharus exist within the boundaries of his Empire. "Perhaps you understand why I want Caela to be left untouched. There is a beauty in the land, the people, and their cultures. I want it to flourish, unencumbered by outsiders."

Tyr looked away from her when she spoke of her pet project. He knew it was a point of contention between she and Tamerlane at the moment. He knew he would have to remain neutral on the subject for as long as he could. For if forced to take a side, Tyr knew he would always support his son in whatever decisions he might make.

"You can't protect them forever," Tyr replied after they stopped for Beka to peruse the wares of several vendors. "Just as I can't protect this place forever. You need to find those like yourself to assist you in your quest."

"I have allies," Beka nodded as she paused to look at some jewellery. Tyr stopped when she did. He looked around at the crowds of people milling about while she shopped.

"I take it from your silence that I cannot put you into that category," Beka's remarked as she continued to move slowly along the vendor tables. Her focus appeared to be on the various pieces of hand crafted jewellery.

"Beka," Tyr took a deep breath and let it out slowly as his gaze moved down to her. He found her looking up at him with a neutral expression on her face.

"I know … your allegiance will always be to Tamerlane," Beka shrugged slightly as she turned back to the tables and began looking at some more pieces. "Last night …"

"My support of Tamerlane, his rule and the Nietzschean Empire," Tyr began as he walked over to stand beside Beka. He assumed she believed them dining together and spending hours talking had been all part of some plan of Tamerlane's. "And last night … have nothing to do with one another."

"Really," Beka nodded slowly as she picked up a bracelet and ran it through her fingers. "So I guess to you … last night … was what?"

"Last night … last night was … inevitable," Tyr replied as he looked around them once again.

"Inevitable?" Beka scoffed slightly as she put down the bracelet before picking up another. Dinner had been a little stressful. Once Beka had revealed that she and Leydon were separated, the atmosphere seemed a little less tense. After hours of talking, Tyr had escorted Beka to her suite. After saying good night, Beka had been surprised when Tyr cupped her jaw and caressed it ever so lightly. The rest of the universe had melted away in that moment as she had looked up into his eyes. His lips had been feather light as he had brushed the lightest kiss against her lips before walking away. Beka had stood in the corridor, stunned, for some time before finally entering her room. She still had no idea why he did it and what it meant. "We managed to avoid it all that time on the Andromeda. We managed to avoid it all of the years since then. How can you say it was inevitable Tyr?"

"We each had our own reasons for denying the attraction we felt for one another all those years ago," Tyr replied as he reached over and caressed her jawline lightly. "We have both lived a lifetime. Look at where we are now. Perhaps … it is time … to finally … do what it is that we … at our very core … crave."

"You mean … you fathered the Nietzschean messiah and created a Nietzschean Empire … so now you can … indulge in your … aberrant desires?" Beka replied in a slightly acerbic tone. She knew Nietzschean males, when they reached a certain point in their lives and had fathered children and accomplished their goals, found it acceptable to indulge in their whims. She wondered if she were Tyr's whim.

"I fathered the Nietzschean messiah and created a Nietzschean Empire with him," Tyr acknowledged as his thumb ran slowly along her jaw. His eyes searched hers and he could see the confusion and doubt. "I have learned a great deal along the way Beka. Do you remember what I once told you that you could learn from Nietzsche?"

"To reproduce?" Beka replied as she pulled her face from his touch and looked away from his intense gaze. "Check."

"Yes, you have," Tyr nodded with a faint smile. He had been shocked to learn that Beka Valentine had produced offspring. He had been disappointed to learn she had allowed a man such as Leydon Bryce Hawkins to be their sire. "Much to my surprise."

"I think I shocked everyone that day when I strolled onto the Command Deck and told you all I was leaving to marry Leydon," Beka replied as she placed a bracelet back on the table and moved to the next. "I believe everyone on the deck thought I had gone insane. No one thought it would last more than a few cons and heists. I doubt anyone would have ever bet on me being married to him for more than twenty years."

"You know I always believed you did not do yourself justice when it came to the men you chose," Tyr reminded her gently.

Beka ignored the gentle but barbed reminder.

"The Commonwealth was reforming. The rules and regulations were all being put back into place. I think we could all see the writing on the wall … we were all on short time on Andromeda. None of us were cut out for the Commonwealth hierarchy or bureaucracy," Beka thought back to those days. "We all knew the time was coming … when we would each have to make the decision to leave or fall into line with the Commonwealth and the High Guard. Leydon … Leydon presented some very nice … opportunities. Besides you had your exit strategy all worked out. I dare say … you went out with a bang. None of us would have ever stood a chance of remaining on the Andromeda or with Dylan's crew after your betrayal. The Commonwealth never would have trusted any of us back then."

"I did what I had to do," Tyr began before Beka put up her hand.

"We all know you did what you thought you had to do," Beka let her hand drop to her side as she looked away from Tyr. "It just really sucked that you went about it the way you did."

"If I have any regrets about that day," Tyr reached out and tilted Beka's face back up to his. The moments passed slowly as they looked into one another's eyes.

"Regrets … are a waste of emotions," Beka spoke before he could continue. "We all have them. And really there is no reason to dredge up the past."

"You said … Nietzsche … could teach me to … create my own values," Beka remarked as she picked up another bracelet. "I have no idea what that means …"

"Neither did I for the longest time," Tyr watched Beka as she ran the band through her hand, examining each link. "If nothing else … having Tamerlane as my son … has taught me … that anything is possible … if it is our will. I lived my entire life … under the will of others …living by the … values … others put into place. Tamerlane's … view and ideals … have … freed me … in many ways … of the stifling dogma of the past."

"What are you trying to tell me Tyr?" Beka asked as she turned and looked up at him.

"That in this time and place," Tyr felt uncertainty and excitement rush through him all at the same time. "You and I …"

His words stopped on his lips as he looked down when he felt the cool metal on his skin. Beka fastened the clasp of the bracelet she had been holding around his bicep. She stepped back a moment to admire the band around his arm. He looked down at it then at her questioningly. Beka picked up a matching band she had been examining and fastened it around her upper arm. She looked at it as she twisted it so the clasp was under her arm. She looked back at Tyr as she handed the several thrones to the vendor.

"Let's get out of here," Beka linked her arm through his before guiding him back into the crowd.


	8. Chapter 8

Beka's hand trailed slowly over the cool stone as she made her way up the dim winding staircase. She paused by one of the arched doorways that opened into the third level of Thurian castle. She peeked out then pulled back when she saw two of Tyr's security guards standing at the far end of the hallway. They weren't looking for her. She was sure they were more like bored out of their minds but doing what their jobs required of them at the current time.

She and Tyr had gone their separate ways upon entering the ancient multileveled castle. It had been the home of the royal family that once ruled the area years ago. Now it was more of a museum, preserving the history of the native people of the area. It was a splendid old stone castle with lots of levels, above and below ground. There were dungeons and ballrooms. The sleeping quarters were absolutely grand and kept up in the period of when they were last inhabited. Secret doors and passageways littered the grounds leading throughout the castle and into and out of the castle and grounds. It had been a fascinating time, wandering through history for the last few hours.

They were also playing a game of cat and mouse. Tyr had been ready to leave some time ago when all of the events he had wanted to attend were over. Beka could feel the restlessness in him as they had wandered the streets for a short time after dinner. She had repeatedly asked him if he wanted to leave the planet and return home. He had repeatedly replied that they would leave when she was ready. She really had no desire to return to Tamerlane's estate and remain locked up in her room for the night. She was actually enjoying herself for the first time in ages. When they reached the castle, Beka challenged Tyr to find her in the endless expanse of the castle. He was to give her a head start then try to find her. When he did, they could do as he wished. He had agreed to her terms.

So far, she had managed to elude him. Occasionally, she would catch sight of him as she snuck by a room he was currently investigating. A few times when she had spied him, he appeared to be interested in one of the displays. It did not seem that he was impatient to find her so that they could leave.

Now, as time ticked by, she was becoming a bit bored with the game. Her last peek out a window had shown her the sun was setting and the large pinkish moon was beginning to rise. She pondered for a moment as she eased the stone passage doorway open whether she should look for him for a change. She didn't really want to spend the entire night sneaking around an airy old castle in the dark.

Her breath caught in her throat and strangled the shriek that threatened to pierce the stillness when she turned and bumped into Tyr. He was standing on the other side of the doorway, appearing to wait for her to see him. Her eyes widened and heart pounded as she looked up into his eyes. She felt the fear surge through her and the urge to flee was overwhelming. Without thinking, she turned and ran up the spiral staircase. The sound of his boots on the stone in pursuit heightened Beka's need to flee.  
xx

xxx

Beka gasped for breath as she burst through the archway at the top of the stairs. She was outside atop one of the turrets that were positioned alone the castle's exterior walls. She looked around for an escape but found none. She was trapped where she stood. She hurried over to the wall and looked over the edge as the blackness of the moat that surrounded the castle. She had read somewhere in her wanderings that the moat had once been filled with flesh eating creatures to deter crossing. She wasn't sure she wanted to take a chance and jump from the turret into the water below. Then again, the fight or flight urge was subsiding but the adrenaline was still coursing through her veins. It was only Tyr and she knew he really meant her no harm.

She turned slowly when she heard Tyr's boots scraping on the stone behind her. He was standing between her and her only route of escape.

"Can we go now?" he asked softly as he moved toward her. Beka tried to catch her breath as the instinctual flight response ebbed from her body. She shrugged as she moved toward him. As she neared him, Tyr saw her eyes flicker to the opening behind him.

"Why did you run?" he asked as the distance between them closed slowly.

"You should be impressed by my instinctual survival response," Beka teased as she gauged whether she could reach the staircase before he could catch her. It had been some time since she and he had been together in a situation such as this. She couldn't remember exactly how fast he was. Then again, he was older. Surely he was slower.

"I am impressed by more than your flight," Tyr smiled warmly as he looked her over.

"Never know what the enemy has in store for you, should he capture you," Beka replied as she eyes met his again.

"The enemy?" Tyr arched an eyebrow as he stopped in the center of the turret. Beka slowed her approach and stepped to the side slightly.

"My adversary," Beka offered an alternate term. She thought she had an opening, so she took off for the opening. She grunted as his arm wrapped around her waist from behind. She felt her feet lose contact with the ground as he spun her around in the air before setting her back on her feet on the far side of the turret from the doorway.

"I promise to treat you well," he murmured against her ear before removing his arm from around her waist.

"You shouldn't," Beka turned to look at him. Her hand ran up his chest and rested over his heart. Her eyes searched his for only a moment as she shook her head slowly.

"Why is that?" Tyr asked when he caught the fleeting conflicted expression in her eyes.

Beka sighed deeply as she looked into his eyes. She wished she could share with him all that was running through her mind at the moment but she couldn't. It was the wrong time and wrong place. Whatever was happening between them had picked the wrong time to occur.

She pushed him away and turned to walk over to the stone wall. She leaned into one of the low cut areas and looked out over the scenery below. She glanced over when Tyr came over and leaned against the stone beside her. His eyes were on her, not of the scenery around them.

"You ready to leave?" Beka asked as her eyes returned to the horizon. Tyr shook his head slowly as he leaned on his forearms in the opening beside her. She looked down when he ran his fingertips over the bracelet that adorned her upper arm. It was the match to the one that she had fastened around his bicep earlier in the evening.

"Amara and Amedeus, the lovers," Beka turned slightly and reached over to touch the bracelet on his upper arm. "It is an old Aluthian tale about the passionate love affair between Amedeus, a mighty Nietzschean warrior and Amara, a Human woman."

"The lovers?" Tyr quirked an eyebrow as a small smile tugged at his lips. The two of them were as far from lovers as any two people could be.

"Story goes Amara and Amedeus met at a function in the days of the Commonwealth," Beka began as her eyes moved from Tyr and back to the scenery around them. "He was from a mid-ranking Nietzschean family. She was from an influential family from Tarn Vedra. They fell in love at first sight yet their differences kept them apart. She was not Nietzschean. He was not rich enough and not from the Tarn Vedra Human aristocracy. They say the two had a passionate love affair which was kept secret from their family, friends, even their respective spouses. They came together years later, in the twilight of their years. The fire and passion as grand the last day they breathed a breath as it was the day their bodies first became one."

The two stood in silence for some time. Each occupied by their own thoughts as they scanned the scene laid out before them.

"You know … I love you," Beka said softly, hesitantly, into the night air. When Tyr failed to respond, Beka turned and looked up at him.

"I know," Tyr replied slowly as his gaze left their surroundings and moved down to her. He reached over and lightly caressed her cheek.

"I always have. I always will," Beka's tone relayed the regret she had for the years of what never was and a future that could never be. Her throat tightened as the emotions swirled inside her. "But you and I …"

"I know," Tyr nodded his understanding of what she was thinking but did not want to put into words.

"Ready to go?" Beka asked as her hand dropped from his chest.

Without a word, Tyr caught her hand in his and held it as they walked back toward the staircase.


	9. Chapter 9

"Tyr Anasazi to see you, my lord."

Tamerlane finished tapping on the console on his desk before he looked toward the door. His aide, Ashan, was standing just inside the barely open doorway. Tamerlane could see Tyr standing behind the smaller male. Tamerlane glanced down at the schedule on the console display before looking back at Ashan.

"He does not have an appointment. However, he insisted that you would see him," Ashan gestured behind him toward Tyr. "If you would like, I can tell him you are unavailable and have him make an appointment for later this evening or tomorrow morning."

Tamerlane leaned back in his chair for a brief moment. Ashan had been Tamerlane's aide and the gatekeeper of his door for nearly ten years now. Ashan had been handpicked by Tyr when Tyr led the Empire. Tamerlane had allowed the older male to keep his coveted position due to his dedication, loyalty and abilities over the years. Tamerlane found it personally amusing the way in which Ashan guarded Tamerlane's door and schedule so tightly. No one got in without an appointment. If someone did attempt to gain an audience with Tamerlane without an appointment, Ashan made certain the person was aware of what a privilege it was to be worked into Tamerlane's schedule. Tamerlane knew it annoyed his father to no end since rarely was Tamerlane unavailable to his own father.

"I have a few minutes before my next appointment," Tamerlane leaned forward in his chair and pretended to check his schedule. He knew it by memory so there was no real need to check. He looked back at Ashan and motioned for him to let Tyr in.

"Potentate Anasazi will see you now," Ashan announced as he turned and nearly bumped into Tyr. Ashan stepped to the side and motioned for Tyr to enter before closing the door behind him.

"Potentate?" Tyr raised him eyebrows as he made his way across the room to Tamerlane's desk. His son leaned back in his ornate chair and smiled.

"You know how Ashan can be," Tamerlane shrugged slightly. "He had been trying out various new forms of address for the last few days. I welcome the change. I was beginning to tire of 'Our Exalted Leader'."

"I will say it is much better than some of the ones he has been trying lately," Tyr shrugged slightly as he took a seat in one of the chairs before Tamerlane's desk.

"I will say I am surprised to see you in my office so early this morning," Tamerlane began as he sat forward and moved around a few flexis.

"We have several meetings this morning," Tyr began as he leaned forward to take the flexi Tamerlane was offering him.

"I have several meetings this morning," Tamerlane corrected Tyr lightly. Although Tyr attended nearly all of Tamerlane's meetings as an observer and sometimes at a participant, Tamerlane had made it clear that he preferred Tyr to remain in the background and allow him to lead the Nietzschean Empire. Tamerlane sought his father's advice and counsel in private. He did not want others to know how much he valued his father's input, even after years of running the Empire, seemingly by himself.

"I stand corrected," Tyr replied as he looked up from the flexi. As far as he knew, he was supposed to be in on the meetings. There was something in Tamerlane's tone that alerted him to his son's cantankerous mood. "If you do not wish for my presence this morning …"

"I assumed, wrongly it appears, that you would not be on the planet this morning," Tamerlane replied as he shuffled through a few more flexis. He looked up at Tyr after a moment. "I believe I told you there was a room reserved at the Globe for your use last evening."

"I am aware that there was a room reserved at the Globe … the Provential suite … I believe you stated," Tyr regarded Tamerlane countenance. Tyr could see that Tamerlane was not pleased that Tyr and Beka had not remained away for the night.

"Would you like to explain why you did not take … advantage … of my generosity?" Tamerlane tossed the flexis in his hand back on the desk top.

"When the festivities were over, Beka requested we come back to Arktos," Tyr shrugged slightly as he leaned forward to place the flexi back on Tamerlane's desk. "I could think of no reason to deny her request."

"Very well," Tamerlane replied after a few moments of silence had passed between father and son. Tamerlane pushed back his chair and gestured toward the door. "I have several meetings this morning."

"I gather you do not require my attendance at all this morning," Tyr nodded as he got to his feet as Tamerlane came around his desk. Tyr was a bit surprised to be dismissed from attending the meetings. These were meetings he routinely attended with Tamerlane. Tyr could not tell if Tamerlane truly did not need him to be there or if Tamerlane was dismissing him because he was displeased with Tyr.

"I do not require your attendance this morning," Tamerlane shook his head as he stopped to stand before his father. Tamerlane's eyes searched Tyr for a long moment. "Please keep Rebecca Hawkins … occupied … today. I have no desire for her to hound me to the bowels of Vulcaris and back about her pet projects."

"Beka agreed to give you three days," Tyr reminded Tamerlane. "She will give you three days to consider her request and make a decision."

"You and I both know that Rebecca Hawkins is not one to remain idle for long," Tamerlane replied tersely. "Keep her occupied so that she does not have time to … dwell … on why she is waiting on Arktos."

"How would you propose that I keep Beka occupied?" Tyr's brow furrowed ever so slightly. He believed he knew what his son was referring to. Tyr knew there was no way it was going to happen.

"Why do you think I made the effort to send you both to Itharus and reserve the Provential suite for the night?" Tamerlane shook his head ever so slowly as he gazed at his father. "She and her husband are separated. I can imagine she is … lonely. You are unattached. I gave you my permission to bed the Human. I expected you to take advantage of it."

"You gave me your permission …" Tyr's was rather taken aback by Tamerlane's words. Tyr thought that was what his son was hinting at but it disturbed Tyr when Tamerlane actually voiced the thought. Never in a million years would Tyr engage is such actions and deception when it came to Beka Valentine.

"It has been obvious for years that you are attracted to Rebecca. It is obvious that she has … feelings … for you," Tamerlane shrugged slightly as he turned from his father and moved back around his desk. He tapped on the console for a brief moment before looking back up at Tyr. "Keep her out of my way for the next two days. I do not care how you do it."


	10. Chapter 10

"Good evening."

Beka looked up from her holonovel when she heard Tyr's voice on the evening air. She was seated on the patio in the courtyard outside her room. She was having a light dinner which had been provided to her by some of the housestaff.

"Good evening, Tyr," Beka's lips widened into a smile when she saw him. Although she had been a little uneasy around him after the trip to Itharus, after a full day apart, she found herself happy to see him when he walked out onto the patio. "How are you this evening?"

"I am well," Tyr replied as he walked over to bar area and fixed himself something to drink. He looked at the assorted finger foods that had been provided for Beka's dinner. He selected a few to put on a plate before walking over to join her. "How are you this evening?"

"I'm fine," Beka replied as she put down her flexi. "My hips and thighs are a little sore this evening. Apparently, I need to add some incline running or something to my workout. Between running up and down those stairs in the castle the other day, the hiking yesterday and the tour through the archaeological sites on the far side of Arktos, I have endured more strenuous walking than I normally do in a week. Being on a planet with normal gravity hasn't helped."

"Have you enjoyed the trips?" Tyr asked before taking a bite of his dinner.

"I have enjoyed them very much," Beka's smile slipped from her lips when he laid something on the table. She reached over and ran her finger over the bracelet she placed on his arm just two day ago. "I will say the festival trip and the hiking were my favorites. Not that I really enjoy hiking at all."

"I have always enjoyed the festivals on Itharus," Tyr replied after swallowing. He looked over at Beka before smiling ever so slightly. "I will say it was much more enjoyable when there is someone to share it with me."

"I am guessing you cannot say the same about the hike?" Beka laughed softly as she took a sip of her drink.

"I had forgotten how much you dislike planets, weather, nature," Tyr named off a few more things before taking another bite.

"I enjoy space … space stations … orbital habitats," Beka shrugged dramatically. "I do not think I will ever be one to … settle … on a planet. Arktos is nice but …"

"Good evening."

Beka looked over when Tamerlane voice floated on the air as he emerged from the palace.

"Good evening, son," Tyr looked over his shoulder as Tamerlane approached the table.

"How are you this evening?" Tamerlane asked as he made his way over to them. He pulled out a chair and took a seat at the table with them.

"I am well," Beka replied before regarding Tamerlane for a long moment. She was surprised to see him on the patio outside her suite. She had never known him to make 'house calls' to his guests. "I went on a tour of the archaeological sites on the far side of Arktos. It will be very interesting to find out who the original inhabitants of the planet were, don't you think?"

"I believe it will be interesting," Tamerlane nodded as he leaned back in his chair. He looked slowly between his father and Beka. "However, Arktos had been under Nietzschean rule in some form or another for more than a thousand years. It really matters not to me … who was here before they were."

"Then why bother with the excavation sites?" Beka asked as she pushed her plate away from her. She had thought she would be eating alone since she had not spent any time with Tyr during the day. He had assigned a tour guide to her and a security detail and sent her on her way that morning. She certainly had not expected Tamerlane to appear.

"Knowledge," Tamerlane replied with the faintest of smiles. "After all … it is power … right?"

"Of course that is why you would be interested," Beka replied before she could stop herself. After years of interacting with the young Nietzschean emperor, Beka still found herself easily ruffled by his no nonsense ways about everything. "It is always about power and positioning with you, isn't it Tamerlane? Do you ever do anything just for the … love and enjoyment … of life?"

Tamerlane seemed to consider it for a long moment.

"No," Tamerlane finally answered with the shake of his head. "What are your plans for the remainder of your trip?"

"I am not here on vacation Tamerlane. I am just waiting for you to tell me what I want to hear," Beka gave Tamerlane a pointed look. "Then I'm outta here."

"Really?" Tamerlane looked over at Tyr. He raised his eyebrows at his father even though his words were directed at Beka. "You're just waiting for me."

"I came here on business Tamerlane," Beka's response caught his focus and Tamerlane's gaze turned to her. "When my business is concluded, I will return home … to my family and business."

"Your family," Tamerlane nodded as he looked between Tyr and Beka. "Does that include your husband?"

"I prefer to leave my personal life off the discussion list," Beka replied as she looked at Tyr. His gaze was unreadable as he looked across the table at Tamerlane. "My husband is really none of your business."

"So I see," Tamerlane shook his head slowly as he regarded his father for a long moment. It was more than obvious to Tamerlane that his father desired Beka Valentine. Although unusual, Tamerlane believed there was a time and a place when one could indulge themselves. After all that his father had done, Tamerlane believed it was time for Tyr to indulge in finding whatever made his life complete.

Tamerlane reached across the table and picked up the platinum bracelet laying on the table between Beka and his father. He studied it intently for a moment.

"Amadeus and Amara," Tamerlane eyes widened slightly with recognition after intently scrutinizing the bracelet. He scoffed as he looked between Beka and Tyr. "Utter fools, both of them."

Silence descended upon the portico as the tension built. Beka looked over at Tyr as Tyr's focus remained on Tamerlane. This was another of those times when she could tell there was something going on between Tyr and his son. Something was being communicated between the two males. And Beka was left out and oblivious to what it was.

Tamerlane finally tossed the bracelet back onto the table.

"Speaking of fools," Tamerlane gestured to the guard standing in the doorway. The guard walked over to the table and handed Tamerlane a couple of flexis. He took the top flexi and tossed it on the table before Beka. "That fop you are actually married to got himself and your son arrested during an attempted heist on Valhaughffen."

"What?" Beka exclaimed as she snatched the flexi. Her eyes flew over the arrest record as she tried to digest what she was reading. According to the report, Leydon had been caught stealing a valuable artifact from a museum. Kindred was picked up outside the museum as an accomplice to the break in.

"They were attempting to 'repossess' some property for the Doge Fistrich," Tamerlane gave a short laugh. "Why in the known worlds Leydon thought he could succeed is beyond me. Perhaps, it is time you counsel your husband that he is not the thief he once was. Maybe he should retire and stay home with his wife instead of gallivanting around the known worlds."

"And Kindred," Beka didn't see a report on her son.

"Kindred is being detained as a person of interest," Tamerlane leaned back in his chair. Beka read through the report again a little more slowly.

"This happened two days ago?" Beka looked up at him suspiciously. "How is it that you already have knowledge of the arrest?"

"I received a message from Valhaughffen late last evening," Tamerlane replied as his eyes remained fixed on Beka to gauge her reaction to his words. "From a Terra Hawkins?"

"Terra?" Beka asked as she looked up from the flexi to Tamerlane.

"Your daughter is named Terra, is she not?" Tamerlane replied as his brow furrowed slightly. "Or at least a female claiming to be your daughter contacted me concerning your husband and son's predicament."

"Terra contacted you?" Beka arched an eyebrow. Tamerlane smiled slightly at Beka's questioning expression. He could tell that Beka was not pleased that her daughter had contacted him concerning the arrest. "Of all of the people in the TriGalaxies, why would my daughter contact you?"

"According to her message," Tamerlane tapped another flexi on the table. He looked at it briefly before sliding it to Beka. "Terra was on Valhuaghffen with her father and brother at the time of their apprehension. She knew you were scheduled to be on Arktos. She was uncertain how to make contact with you while you were here so she insisted the authorities send her message to Arktos … to me."

"She requested I relay the news to you," Tamerlane replied with an unreadable look on his face when Beka looked up at him. Beka could tell from his tone he was not pleased with being put in the role of errand boy. "She also inquired as to whether there was something I might do to assist your family."

"Thank you for relaying the message," Beka replied with a faint nod of her head. "Why would Terra believe you would assist her family?"

"It is all in the portion of the message addressed to me," Tamerlane gestured to the flexi in Beka's hand. "Valhaughffen is a Nietzschean drift. The item in question belongs to a museum on that drift. You and I share a professional relationship. Terra believed I was in the best position to assist her father and brother. Should I be so inclined … she would be … eternally … grateful. I believe those are the words she used."

Beka tossed the flexi on the table as she eyed Tamerlane cynically. "And I repay you for your 'generous intervention' how exactly?"

"Terra inquired into my ability to assist her father and her brother," Tamerlane leaned back in his chair and stretched as he regarded Beka. "IF I should be so inclined as to assist her, Terra and I will deal with 'repayment' should the topic ever arise."

Beka studied Tamerlane for a long moment as her mind whirled. She could not imagine why Tamerlane would ever help Terra. A person he had never met. A person who had no standing in the universe and a person who was in no position to do anything for the Nietzschean Empire or the Nietzschean Emperor. The thought of any of her family being beholden to Tamerlane Anasazi or any other Nietzschean did not sit well with Beka.

"Stay away from **_my daughter_**," Beka warned as her suspicions peaked and her motherly protectiveness engaged.

"I have never met _your daughter_. I have never initiated contact with _your daughter_, Beka," Tamerlane informed Beka in an amused tone. "_Your daughter_ contacted me to assist her with her father and brother's predicament. Why do you feel the need to warn me? You should speak with _your daughter_ if her potential, future relationship with me concerns you."

"Relationship?" Beka found herself surprised by the use of the word. "You have two wives and four children. I hardly think you can have a potential relationship with my daughter."

"Perhaps interaction is a better term," Tamerlane's eyes sparkled, amused by Beka stance. He had purposefully used the word relationship to see how Beka would respond. He found it amusing that she immediately assumed he meant something romantic or sexual by it. "Your daughter is eighteen, is she not? I would think she is more than capable of making her own choices."

"She's Human, Tamerlane," Beka shook her head. Tamerlane leaned forward toward Beka. He lowered his voice.

"I am well aware that your daughter is Human," Tamerlane's eyes moved over Beka's face. He could see the look of confusion in her eyes and perhaps a slight bit of panic and concern as well. "Nietzschean males and Human woman have … relationships … interactions … connections … exchanges … every day throughout the tri-galaxies. I hardly see why your daughter and I engaging in such dealings is cause for concern. Look at you and my father …"

Tamerlane let his voice trail off as he looked between Tyr and Beka.

"Back to the issue at hand," Tyr broke in when he noticed Beka stiffen. Tyr had no idea why Beka reacted so strongly to Tamerlane speaking about Terra when Beka had mentioned she regretted their children did not know one another. Then again, maybe Beka had not really meant what she said. Tyr also did not understand why Tamerlane was using the words he was using. It was almost as if he were trying to bait Beka into a confrontation of some sort. "Have you decided if you are willing to assist in the release of Kindred and his father?"

"Their transport from Valhaughffen should arrive in the system late tonight or early in the morning hours," Tamerlane replied as he leaned over to pick up the flexi he had given her earlier. "I will have quarters for your son and daughter prepared for their arrival on the surface. Leydon will be held at the orbital detention facility until the case has been thoroughly reviewed and charges filed. Terra may leave at any time. Kindred is under … house arrest … until his involvement is reviewed and charges are placed if warranted. You may stay until you have secured Leydon's release or you are free to go at any time. Please alert the house staff as to your decision."

"I will discuss this with my children when they arrive," Beka replied tersely. Although she was grateful that Tamerlane had secured Kindred's release from prison. She knew Tamerlane did not do it out of the kindness of his heart. The young Nietzschean leader wanted something. Something that, most likely, Beka was in the position to give him. She did not appreciate, that in whatever foolish plan they had come up with, they had given Tamerlane Anasazi an leverage over her in their dealings. At the moment, despite her concern for her husband and her children, she was livid with them for putting themselves in such a predicament.

"Good night Tyr," Beka said as she got to her feet and started to leave the patio. She placed her hand on his shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Good night, Beka," Tyr replied as he looked up at her just as her hand slipped from his shoulder and she started to leave them.

Beka stopped a few steps away from the entrance and turned. She looked back at Tyr as he sat talking with Tamerlane. She couldn't hear the words but she saw Tamerlane picked up the bracelet and toss it back to Tyr. Tyr looked at it a moment before laying it on the table in front of him.

Both males looked up when Beka appeared beside the table once again. She looked at Tamerlane.

"You should know … Leydon and I are separated," her eyes searched the young male's face.

"I believe that does not change the simple fact that he is being detained on some very serious charges," Tamerlane looked up at Beka. "And he is still the father of your children."

"I do not want him hurt," Beka replied as she bit her lip. She did not want to be indebted to Tamerlane Anasazi. However, she also did not wish a prison term on Leydon especially in a Nietzschean prison. "If you would … try to assist him … it would be … appreciated."

"I will assist if I can," Tamerlane nodded. Beka turned to leave the table once again. She paused and turned back.

"Amadeus and Amara were not fools," she stopped beside Tamerlane's chair. "They were confused young people who knew of no way to change the rules their people lived by. Perhaps you see it as the actions of fools but you live in a very different time, with a different power that was not theirs to possess."

"People make mistakes," Beka continued as she looked over at Tyr. "People learn."


	11. Chapter 11

Beka looked up from her flexi the next morning when she heard a commotion from the main corridor of the palace. The door onto the patio that the visitors' suites shared opened and a Nietzschean male walked through. Right behind him, Terra appeared rolling a travel bag behind her. A short second later, Kindred appeared. His head was turned and he was saying something to the Nietzschean male who trailed him onto the patio. The Nietzschean in the lead gesture toward Beka then stepped to the side to allow Terra then Kindred to move by him. Beka watched as the guards moved back into the corridor and took up post on either side of the door.

"What are you two doing here?" Beka asked as she got up from her chair and moved around the table towards her children.

"Hey Mom," Terra replied with a smile as she left her travel bag where it was and hurried over toward Beka with her arms outstretched.

"It is great to see you too," Terra replied with sarcasm evident in her tone concerning her mother's greeting.

"It is great seeing the two of you," Beka replied as she hugged her daughter tightly. "It has been way too long."

"Hey Mom," Kindred tossed his bag to the side and wrapped his arms around Beka. He hugged her tightly, lifting her from her feet before settling her back to the ground. He gestured toward the buffet that was filled with containers. "What's for breakfast?"

"What's not for breakfast," Beka gestured toward the buffet. The housestaff had brought out a number of containers full of different breakfast foods. Taja, the woman who regular assisted Beka when she was there, had informed Beka that her children were on site and being roused from their temporary accommodations. They would be joining her shortly. Their presence explained the larger amount of food that was served.

"Do you mind?" Kindred looked from the buffet to his mom then back toward the food. "I haven't eaten in like … two days. I'm starving."

"Eat," Beka gestured toward the buffet. Kindred headed toward the buffet and started loading up a plate.

"It is really good to see you," Terra hugged Beka again and gave her a peck on the cheek before gesturing toward the buffet. "I know you want to talk but …"

"Go ahead," Beka looked over to where Kindred was shoving the rest of a muffin into his mouth before ladling several helping of geedans onto his plate. He opened several other containers, helping himself to a second plate before carrying them over to the table where Beka had been seated.

Beka watched as her daughter served herself a plate and filling several containers with beverages for herself and Kindred before making her way over to the table. Beka moved their bags to the side before making her way over to join them.

"How have you been?" Beka asked as Kindred wolfed down the food before him. Terra looked up after taking a bit of some flatcakes with fruit. Terra put up her hand for a moment while she chewed. She washed down the food with a swallow of juice before wiping her lips with a cloth napkin.

"I have been fine. Busy as usual," Terra looked over at Kindred who had a mouthful. "Apparently, Kindred was being starved while in a Nietzschean detention facility. I am surprised he is not near death."

"The food was disgusting," Kindred replied after swallowing. He took a bite of another muffin. "When you read about prisoners being fed gruel, you would never expect the swill they actually feed them. I about puked just from the smell."

"Perhaps if you were not in a Nietzschean detention facility, you might have eaten better," Beka suggested cynically as Kindred shovelled the remaining food into his mouth before getting back up to head toward the buffet again.

"Grab me one of those muffins," Terra called to her brother.

"Catch," Kindred called to Terra just as the muffin came flying through the air. Terra barely caught it but when she did crumbs went flying as it crumbled in her hand.

"You're such an ass," Terra put the crumbling mess onto her plate. She popped a larger chunk into her mouth and chewed. "These are pretty good."

"They're delicious," Kindred replied as he put down another plate and handed Terra a new muffin. "Here is a new one. It's not like there aren't plenty. I have never seen so much food for just three people."

"It is wasteful," Terra shook her head as she looked over at the buffet. "With all of those who would give anything for just a tenth of that food for a week …"

"I am told there is no waste," Beka shook her head before sipping her tea. Although she agreed that especially this morning, there appeared to be more food than the three of them could ever eat. "Unless you partially eat something and leave it on your plate. It is all very involved but from what I have learned over the years, there is a formula as to how much food is prepare based on the number and species of beings being fed. I believe the thought behind the process it to have more than enough instead of running out of food. It would not reflect well on the Nietzschean Emperor if a guest wanted something and there was no more. The staff are allowed a certain percentage of any leftover food. Leftover food can be recycled for use in the orbital's autochefs. Scraps can be recycled by the autochefs or used to feed the livestock or composting.

"Gotta keep the slaves fed so they can work," Kindred muttered as he rolled up a flatcake full of fruit and took a bite.

"I am certain the staff will be disappointed in the leftovers today," Terra looked at the two plates mounded with food as her brother began eating once again.

"If you are finished," Beka gestured to Terra. "Perhaps you can tell me why you were with your brother and father on Valhaughffen, what in the hell they thought they were doing, and why are you here on Arktos?"

"I was spending time with my father and my brother after not seeing either of them for more than two months. I believe you used to encourage the family to get together and spend time together when we were on break from university," Terra gave her mom a pointed look before taking another drink of juice.

"There are a million places in the universe to spend time with your father and brother. Valhaughffen does not immediately come to mind as a vacation spot. In fact, there is no reason for any of you to be in Nietzschean space," Beka shook her head as she looked over at her son who was focused on the stack of flatcakes before him.

"You know why they were detained," Terra shrugged slightly. "So you know why they were o

n Valhaughffen. I was there … to lend my expertise."

"So you were in on their mangled heist as well," Beka sighed deeply as she looked between her daughter and son.

"I was back on the ship … oversight … you might say," Terra looked over at Kindred.

"They got caught," Beka gave her daughter a disappointed look. "I would say your overwatch and expertise were a little lacking this time."

"Not really," Terra shook her head. "We're here. Aren't we?"

"What do you mean?" Beka's brow furrowed deeply as she looked at her son and daughter. They were looking a one another before looking back over at their mother.

"Nothing," Terra looked back over at Kindred.

"I'm not locked up in a Nietzschean prison in Valhaughffen," Kindred replied before downing a glass of juice.

"It is fortunate that Tamerlane Anasazi was willing to assist you," Beka looked between her son and daughter. There was more to the story and Beka knew it. At some point they would spill their secrets. Although if her suspicions were true about their real intentions on Valhaughffen, she needed to work fast and get them and their father off Arktos.

"Yes, it was … fortunate … that Tamerlane Anasazi was willing to assist," Terra's eyes narrowed on her brother as she leaned forward with her forearms resting on the table. Kindred took a long drink from another glass before setting it back on the glass tabletop. He regarded his sister with a look of amusement before leaning back in his patio chair with a deep sigh. "Or you and Dad would still be sitting in that nasty Valhaughffen prison while I vacationed here with mom."

"This is not funny," Beka pointed at her son. "You and your father could end up with years in a Valhaughffen prison for what you did," Beka continued when Kindred looked in her direction. She had the distinct impression that he did not realized the gravity of what he was accused of being involved in. Neither Kindred nor Terra had ever been even implicated in any of Leydon's or Beka's questionable enterprises in all of their early years together as a family. "What were you thinking?"

"Come on mom," Kindred sighed in exasperation with the slightest roll of his eyes. He looked over at his sister for a long moment before his blue eyes moved back over to Beka. "I seem to recall that story about you and dad meeting when you tried to heist some gem from the museum where he was providing security. On a drift where the penalty for theft was death."

"That was a long time ago," Beka shook her head. Her children knew all about her and Leydon's checkered pasts. Beka had hoped in many ways stories from her youth would keep her children on the straight and narrow. However, it seemed to have the opposite effect on Kindred. He saw it in a romanticized, adventurous way. It did not help that Leydon still thrived on the challenge of a good con or a long con or an outright theft. "The universe has changed a great deal from then. Perhaps your father should change with the times."

"Meaning?" Kindred asked as he looked at his mother.

"When your father and I met, the universe was chaotic, people did what they had to do to survive. Things are a thousand times better now. There is a Commonwealth with rules and laws extending over tens of thousands of worlds," Beka replied in the calmest tone she could muster. All she really wanted to do was grab her son and shake him. Often times she had to remember that he was a grown adult man of twenty. She could no longer reprimand him as a child. "Things aren't the same. The rules aren't the same. There are actually rules. Your father needs to grow up and stop flitting about the universe trying to relive his misspent youth."

"You and Dad were running cons all throughout my childhood. Sure, you never got caught but you cannot sit there and tell me with any honesty at all that you were not a grifter and a thief all those years. I remember the cons. I remember sitting around the galley of the Maru, eating dinner, while you, Dad and Harper laid out your plans. I remember cutting off a visit and streaking out of system like the sun was about to go supernova," Kindred sat forward and looked at Beka critically. "You cannot be surprised that we followed in your footsteps. It is all we knew growing up. You lucked out, Mom. You had the right connections and landed some pretty lush jobs with the Commonwealth when you decided to get out. You lucked out that Tyr Anasazi hooked you up with this Nietzschean liaison gig. I know you think you have to do everything on the up and up these days. However, when you are dealing with those that rarely keep it on the up and up … sometimes you just have to … be creative … to get things done."

"I understand perfectly," Beka cut him off with a sharp tone. "You need to find a legal outlet for your passions."

"What do you think I have been trying to do with this latest project," Kindred replied with exasperation. "Everything was going great until the damn Nietzscheans got in the way."

"And I am trying to help you with that problem," Beka leaned forward and pinned Kindred with a harsh gaze. "I suggest you forget whatever scheme you and your father have cooked up and let me handle the Nietzscheans."

"Mom, I know you think you know the best way to get things done," Kindred began as he looked over at his sister.

"It's not that we don't trust and believe in you," Terra continued as she reached over and put her hand on her mom's forearm and gave it a squeeze. "It would just be nice if you believed in us … every now and then."

"Are we interrupting?" Tyr's voice floated through the air as he emerged from the palace onto the patio.

Beka smiled ever so slightly when Tyr appeared. She had hoped he would get to meet her children at some point while they were on the planet.

"No," Beka and Terra both stated at the same time.

"Yes," Kindred replied as his eyes moved from his mother to Tyr Anasazi as Beka got up from her seat and walked toward the Nietzschean male.

"I had hoped we might join you for breakfast," Tyr stated as he looked toward the table where a Human male and female remained seated. Tyr could only assume these were Beka's children since he had never met them. Seeing them sitting at the table made the knowledge of Beka having two grown children a reality he had never had to consider.

"There is more than enough," Beka felt a rush of nervousness run through her when she came to a stop before Tyr. She knew it was foolish but suddenly she was very nervous about Tyr meeting her children. The reason for their presence on Arktos made her even more anxious about Tyr meeting them.

Beka's eyes moved from Tyr back to the door when two Nietzschean guards stepped outside and took several steps before taking up their post on either side of the patio. Beka could see the earlier guards were still posted outside the door. Beka's eyes widened and she glanced up at Tyr before her eyes moved back to the doorway when Tamerlane emerged from the palace. She had hoped Tyr might make an appearance. She was stunned to see Tamerlane.

"Good morning Beka," Tamerlane said as he walked over to the buffet area. He picked up two containers and filled them with juice. "How are you this morning?"

"I … I am great," Beka glanced over her shoulder to her children who were still seated at the table. She immediately noticed the scowl on Kindred's face and the expression of … what exactly … Beka did not know on Terra's face. "How are you?"

"Busy," Tamerlane replied when he walked over to Beka and Tyr. Tamerlane handed his father one of the drinking vessels which now had a small plate with a breakfast pastry balanced on the top of the vessel. Tamerlane glanced toward the table. "Your children made it safely, I see."

"They showed up just a short time ago," Beka looked over her shoulder at her children. "We were just catching up."

Beka took a deep breath and let it out slowly as she started to turn. As she did, she saw Terra push back her chair and get to her feet. Her daughter started toward them only to be cut off when the two stationed guards stepped in her path.

"It is fine," Tamerlane spoke up when the guards blocked Terra from approaching him. "You are dismissed."

"As you wish sire," the guards nodded nearly in unison before moving from Terra's path and heading toward the door back into the palace.

"Mr. Anasazi," Terra said simply without waiting for her mother to introduce her. A wide smile graced her lips as she put out her hand to Tyr. "I am Terra Hawkins. It is a pleasure to finally meet you after hearing about you all these years."

Tyr glanced over at Beka before looking back at Terra. There was a slight resemblance in the girl's features. However, the darker hair took away from the resemblance.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well," Tyr nodded as he shook the young girl's outstretched hand. Her grip was firm and sure as she grasped his hand. When he released it, Terra looked over at Tamerlane.

"And you would be?" Terra asked as her eyes roamed over the Nietzschean male standing beside Tyr.

Tamerlane was slightly taken aback by her question. However, it only took a nanosecond for him to recognize the sparkle in her blue eyes and the slight upcurve of her smile. It was evident in her expression that she knew exactly who he was. He was the Emperor of the Nietzschean Empire. Anyone with any grasp of what was going on in the universe had seen his image on Commonwealth news feeds. Given that he knew she had been educated at a university on Tarazed, there was no way in the universe she did not recognize him.

"Tamerlane Anasazi," Tamerlane replied as his eyes ran over Beka Hawkins' daughter. She was about the same height as her mother or maybe just a shade taller. Her dark hair fell in long waves with thin braids intermingled amongst the loose hair. She appeared lean and fit but not overly muscled. She was wearing a simple white thin strapped top and a bright blue skirt that hit her just above her knees. A simple pair of sandals adorned feet with white tipped toenails and a simple silver metal band around her second toe.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Tamerlane Anasazi," Terra replied as she put out her hand.

She had caught the slight scowl then a glimmer of recognition at her ploy when she asked him who he was. She had seen just the slightest twitch of a smile at the corner of his mouth as his eyes had run quickly over her.

The Nietzscheans' messiah was a little more imposing than she had imagined. He was at least six and a half feet tall. His long, dark locks of hair fell below his shoulders. His medium brown eyes had hints of golden flecks that seemed to sparkle in the sunlight. His warm brown skin was smooth and taut over well etched muscle from what Terra could see of his arms and shoulders. He was wearing a black body vest that zipped up the center with a deep V to expose a glimpse if his chest. Tight black leather pants encased his legs while simple black boots covered his feet and came up over his calves. The titanium helix band that adorned his left bicep gleamed against his skin.

"Terra Hawkins," Terra added her name as Tamerlane shifted the drinking vessel into his other hand to take her hand and give it a firm shake.

"Thank you for securing the release of my brother and my father's transfer out of that awful prison," Terra said in a warmer tone as she smiled up at the Nietzschean male.

"You are more than welcome," Tamerlane's replied as his eyes moved slowly over the young woman's face. Her hand remained in his a little longer than was necessary before her hand slipped from his hand.

Beka noticed how Tamerlane's eyes held Terra's. Beka caught the brief pause after the handshake before Terra's hand slipped from his. Beka noticed the timbre of his voice had lowered substantially when he spoke with Terra. There was no hardness to his voice and no underlying tone, mocking, or sarcasm. Beka immediately recognized it as a tone similar to the one she often heard from Tyr's lips back in the earliest days when they crewed together on the Andromeda. It was a soft, deep tone that Beka found used to lull her into a false sense of comfort. She knew it as a tone which was used to elicit more positive, warm feelings toward the person. It was a tone she knew Tyr used to use often when he was trying to coerce others into doing something or get them to forget he was up to something. Warning bell went off inside Beka's head as she watched her daughter with the Nietzschean alpha.

"What are you getting out of this, Anasazi?"

Kindred's voice broke into the spell that seemed to weave itself between Terra and Tamerlane as they looked at each other.

Tamerlane looked toward the table when the hostile words and tone cut through the air. His eyes narrowed on the Human man as he looked him over slowly. Tamerlane had never met Beka's son because there had never been a reason to do so.

"This is my son," Beka gestured toward Kindred as she moved back toward the table with Tyr by her side. She took her seat while Tyr took the empty seat beside her. Beka glanced over as Terra moved back to her place. Beka noticed Tamerlane's hand on the small of Terra's back as he escorted her in some vague fashion. Once Terra was seated, Tamerlane remained standing as he looked over her son.

"You are Beka's son?" Tamerlane asked as he looked over at the Human male seated at the head of the table.

He was not what Tamerlane had expected. Beka was always well groomed and well dressed whenever Tamerlane had any interactions with her. Even on her more casual days around the palace when she would be there on business, she was always well put together and presentable. Terra appeared well put together even if it was a casual outfit. This man seated before him looked like a rumpled mess. His hair was longer and appeared unkept as if he had just risen from his bed. His shirt was nothing more than a thin shirt with some sort of emblem on the front. It was rumpled and faded with a few small holes in it. His shorts were the same. He was barefoot at the moment.

"I'm sure as hell not the Vedran Empress," Kindred replied airily as he got to his feet. He put out his hand to Tamerlane. "Kindred Hawkins."

After a short shake, Kindred flopped back into his chair. He looked up at Tamerlane with a hard expression on his face. "And I would still like to know what you think you are getting out of springing me from the detention center and bringing me to the lap of luxury."

"I could say nothing," Tamerlane replied after a long pause as he looked Kindred over again. Tamerlane's eyes floated over to Terra then Beka. When his eyes met Beka's, he was rewarded with a cool, hard gaze. He took a moment to pull out the chair beside Terra and take a seat. After carefully placing the plate and cup on the table, he looked over at Kindred once more.

"But that would be a lie," Tamerlane concluded as his focus returned to Kindred.

"Surprise, surprise," Kindred remarked sarcastically as he looked over the Nietzschean male seated between he and Terra. "A Nietzschean lying. It happens all day every day. Can one of you ever tell the truth?"

"I find it advantageous to assist those who could one day prove to be valuable allies to myself and the Nietzschean Empire," Tamerlane ignored Kindred's verbal jab. He picked up the breakfast pastry and took a bite before placing it back on the plate. Beka found it amusing when he went to wipe his fingertips but there was no napkin on the table. Whereas, her son would have just wiped them on his pants, Tamerlane excused himself and went over to the buffet to retrieve napkins for himself and his father.

"Stop screwing around. Just tell us what you want," Kindred demanded bluntly when Tamerlane returned to the table and his seat. He knew the Nietzschean male had to have some idea what he would want in return. Kindred would much rather know now than for the Nietzschean to 'hold the favor' and call it in sometime in the future.

"Nothing," Tamerlane shook his head slowly as he resisted the urge to jerk Kindred out of his seat. Tamerlane did not appreciate the manner in which Kindred was speaking to him. It had been some time since a stranger had spoken to him in such a tone.

"Yet," Beka added, causing Tamerlane looked over at her.

"You expectin' my mom to do you some favors?" Kindred asked. Beka could hear the hostility enter his voice as his gaze hardened on Tamerlane. "I'd rather stay in prison than indebt my mom to you."

"I asked for his help," Terra broke in when Kindred sat forward in his chair and glared at Tamerlane. "Not mom."

"Seriously? You may have asked but what do you have to offer?" Kindred looked at his sister like she was insane. "Nothing. He's using you to get to mom. If you can't see that, then I have some nice farmland to sell you on Vulcaris …"

"Enough," Beka stopped her children before they devolved into childish, sibling bickering.

"As I said before, I expect nothing specific in return for my assisting you," Tamerlane's cool gaze settled on Kindred. "Instead, I see it as a way to strengthen relations between myself and those who may be in the position to … how would you put it …return the favor … in the future."

"Oh, I bet you have an idea," Kindred began in an accusatory tone.

"Just say thank you for getting your ass out of that disgusting hellhole they call a reform system," Terra looked over at her brother. "Why do you have to make every molehill into a mountain?"

"You can't trust a Nietzschean, Terra," Kindred looked over at her before his eyes focused on Tamerlane. "Present company included. You know how they are. Selfish, self centered, only out for themselves."

"Kindred," Terra gave her brother a pleading look. Kindred sighed deeply as he held his sister's gaze.

"I appreciate your … efforts," Kindred finally said after a moment of tense silence. Tamerlane nodded slightly. "If you were as powerful as they say you are, it seems to me that you could have gotten Dad out as well. Are you just another big headed blowhard like every other self-important Nietzschean a-hole in the trigalaxies? A fraud. Impotent? Inferior?"

"Kindred," Terra murmured in a warning tone as she shook her head to her brother.

"Is that what you want?" Tamerlane asked before taking another bite of the pastry. He looked to Beka for her answer. Beka glanced over at Tyr for a moment. He just shrugged faintly in response to her questioning gaze.

"What do you mean?" Kindred looked at Beka then back at Tamerlane. "Is that what she wants?"

"Given that the most serious charges are against your father, I believe it is best for him to remain in the detention facility," Beka sighed resignedly as she looked at her son. Beka did not want Leydon to make a run for it. The Nietzschean Empire would be after him. Her children could be put in peril. And it might sour her working relationship with Tamerlane and her relationship with Tyr.

"You left dad there?" Kindred exclaimed as he looked back at Beka. "I can't believe you would just leave him there. Where is your loyalty …"

"I would appreciate anything you can do to hasten the process," Beka looked at Tamerlane.

The young male studied Beka for a moment. He picked up the cup and took a long drink before returning it to the table and wiping his lips with the napkin.

"I will send an envoy to discuss the case with the authorities on Valhaughffen. I will arrange for a litigator to assist Leydon with navigating the Nietzschean judicial system," Tamerlane tilted his head as his gaze remained on Beka. "Due to the seriousness of the crime … theft from the world museum … I can hardly ask for him to be released without any punishment whatsoever. I will see if I can work out a ...solution … which benefits both parties."

"You're the freaking Emperor of the freaking Nietzschean Empire," Kindred snapped harshly. "Seems to me … if you really wanted to help … you would just tell those over muscled a-holes on the detention orbital to release my dad and tell that weaselly governor on Valhaughffen to kiss your ass."

"I could," Tamerlane nodded slowly as he seemed to consider his answer.

"But you won't," Kindred replied as he leaned forward with his forearms on the table. His eyes moved over Tamerlane slowly, appraisingly.

"Do what you can," Beka broke into the conversation. She really did not need Kindred to challenge Tamerlane and get on his bad side. Tamerlane could just as easily have Kindred tossed back into jail and both returned to Valhaughffen to face the music. Beka preferred their chances with Tamerlane on their side. "I trust your judgment in this situation."

"Thank you," Tamerlane nodded when he looked over at Beka before his focus returned to Kindred.

"Perhaps you would like to accompany me," Tamerlane gestured to Kindred. "To witness my … influence … in this area of known space?"

"Yeah, I'd like to see it," Kindred scoffed lightly as he pushed back his chair. "I still think you're full of shite like every other self-important uber I have ever met."

"Kindred," Terra exclaimed when she heard the soft growl of irritation and the dark look cross Tamerlane's face when her brother spoke the word 'uber'. "For once will you …"

"Do not concern yourself with your brother's behaviour. He and I will work out our differences," Tamerlane spoke before Tera could continue.

"He's an oaf," Terra shook her head before sighing. "Uncouth, boorish, …"

"But he is your brother," Tamerlane replied as his gaze left Kindred and moved to the young woman seated next to him. Tamerlane's eyes moved slowly over her face before a small smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "And you would do almost anything you could for him."

"Perhaps," Terra acknowledged as a smile spread over her lips. Beka watched as once again the two gazed at one another for far too long.

"Will you be staying?" Tamerlane asked. As if on cue, both Terra and Tamerlane looked over at Beka.

"I'm stuck here until you make up your mind about the business issues you and I have been discussing," Beka replied a bit more tersely than she intended. "And my family sorts out their legal issues."

"I am on a break from the Institute. I guess I'll stay for the duration of mom's stay," Terra said as her gaze moved back to Tamerlane. "If that is okay with you?"

"You may stay as long as you like," Tamerlane's voice lowered once more as he spoke directly to Terra. "I will have someone come and ready a suite here for the remainder of your stay and give you a brief overview of the palace's protocols and procedures."

His expression changed as he looked at Kindred. The softness Beka had learned a Nietzschean male shared with a select few was gone.

"If you would like to join me," Tamerlane gestured toward the door as he pushed back his chair and got to his feet. Kindred shook his head and gestured for Tamerlane to go ahead.

"I prefer to let no Nietzschean have a clean shot at my back," Kindred met Tamerlane's gaze. The two stared intently at one another for a brief moment.

"Very well," Tamerlane shook his head in mild exasperation and he started toward the door. "You really should work on your etiquette. Your sister is right … you are … ill-mannered."


	12. Chapter 12

Tamerlane paused as he mounted the steps to the gazebo later that evening. It was an old structure that had been a part of the original palace grounds that were now the seat of power for the Nietzschean Empire and home of Tamerlane and his family. The stone was old, discoloured, weathers and chip. However, it was all in one piece and as structurally sound as the day it had been built. Tamerlane marvelled at the engineering that went into this structure, the palace and several others that had survived more than a thousand years, numerous battles and wars and the elements, and still existed today.

As he stepped up onto the platform and looked around at the ornate columns, railing and spindles that enclosed the interior. His eyes moved upward to the circular roof with the opening in the center that revealed the stars overhead. His eyed moved back to the flat area that surrounded the gazebo. In the distance, the residential portion of palace was nearly dark as most of the inhabitants were sleeping soundly. Light still filter through the windows of the business portion of the structure. The Nietzschean Empire never slept and neither did the palace. Someone was always on duty to alert Tamerlane if he was needed.

The moonlight overhead cast enough light to make one's way about the grounds. Occasionally, motioned sensor lighting would light up then extinguish as security made their rounds. Tamerlane knew, in the darkness, guards kept the palace safe from outside intrusion. Snipers were positioned strategically around the grounds as well.

Pinpricks of light could be seen dotting the vast palace grounds. The buildings in the distance housed the house staff and those who lived and worked at the palace, both governmental and nongovernmental staff. It was one of the perks of working for the Nietzschean messiah on the grounds of the palace. It also kept security from being bogged down with staff constantly coming and going from the palace grounds. Those who left and returned were scrutinized closely upon return. No matter how long one had worked for the Empire and how loyal they might have appeared, no one was really trusted when it came to the security of the Nietzschean messiah and his family.

Tamerlane's gaze moved once more around the old stone structure. This was his place to get away from the others. This was his sanctuary of sorts. It was his respite from the duties of his title. It was a place for him to ruminate about the past, reflect on the present and plan for the future. No one bothered him while he was out here. Even the palace guard kept a certain distance when Tamerlane was there.

His gaze settled on the being standing across the gazebo from him. She was leaning against one of the support columns. Her focus appeared to be in the direction of the palace itself. She had yet to move since Tamerlane had made his way up the stairs to the platform of the gazebo. He had been surprised to see a form silhouetted in the darkness as he emerged from the orchard to make his way to the gazebo. At first, he found himself annoyed to find someone in his private place. As he drew nearer, he realized the trespasser would not have known that no one but Tamerlane used the gazebo. Visitors to the palace were normally granted limited access to the visitors' wing of the palace. A few outbuildings were also designated for official visitor use. This visitor had been granted more freedom to move about the palace grounds while she was on Arktos.

Tamerlane took another moment to take in the female before him. She was casually leaning against the column. Her arms were wrapped around her body. Occasionally one hand would drift up to rub her collarbone. She was in a thin strapped top and a loose skirt than fell to just above her knees. Her hair was pulled up into a messy knot on the top of her head. Her feet were bare. Tamerlane only knew this because her sandals were side by side on the floor at the top of the steps.

"It is late," Tamerlane finally murmured, loud enough for her to hear but not enough to startle her. He had waited for her to speak but she had yet to do so. He could only assume it was because she had not yet been alerted to his presence on the platform behind her.

He heard the sharp intake of breath when his softly delivered words startled her even though it was not his intent. Her hand went to her chest as she whirled around in his direction. He could tell it took a moment for her to locate him as he stood in the shadows at the top of the steps.

"You scared the crap out of me," Terra Hawkins let out a long breath of relief when Tamerlane moved out of the shadows and into the faint moonlight. Her eyes followed him as he walked over to the center of the gazebo and looked up through the opening overhead. She took a moment to take in the unexpected visitor to the gazebo. He was bare-chested and his skin seemed to shimmer in the moonlight. Dark, flowing pants encased his lower body. To Terra, it appeared as if he were about to retire to his bed when he decided to make the trip to the gazebo.

"You should not be out here."

Terra watched him as the words drifted to her. His focus was on the sky overhead. The night was clear. The air was crisp. Millions of stars twinkled overhead. It was one of the most beautiful night skies Terra had ever witnessed. Free of external light pollution that plagued populated areas that Terra was more familiar with, the sky overhead was absolutely amazing.

His eyes remained above him, taking in the view overhead.

"May I ask why?" Terra asked curiously. She had ventured out to the gazebo earlier in the day. No one had approached her or spoken to her then about her presence at the structure. She had spent nearly an hour there earlier. When she had returned a short time ago, no one had hindered her progress or approached her. She was certain she had heard someone in the orchard as she walked to the gazebo. However, no one approached her and she stayed on the paths. She had been alone at the gazebo for nearly thirty minutes when his voice startled her. She had been enjoying the peace, quiet and beauty of the location and the night. As the time grew later, the chill of the night air had begun to chill her skin. She had been about to make her way back to her quarters when he had spoken.

"Many would find it unacceptable for a female your age to be out in the darkness in the middle of the night. Alone," Tamerlane replied in a matter of fact tone. "In a foreign place that you do not know well."

"I am on the palace grounds of the Nietzschean Emperor," Terra replied as she gestured toward the darkness that surrounded the gazebo. "I am certain there are guards all around. I doubt I was ever really alone."

"And now, if I am not safe, here, with the Alpha of the entire Nietzschean race present," Terra said as she walked toward him. "Would I be any safer inside the walls of the palace?"

"Why are you out here?" Tamerlane asked as his eyes moved from the opening overhead to gaze down at her. Now that she had moved from the railing and out of the shadow of the column, he could see her more clearly. She appeared to be dressed as she had been when he first met her that morning.

"I saw this place when I was wandering the grounds earlier today," Terra replied as she looked around the gazebo. She could tell by the stone and the weathering that the structure was really old. Or someone went to a great deal of effort and cost to make it appear ancient. Terra knew nothing about the history of Arktos. When she had asked her mother over dinner, Beka had only known that the planet was under Nietzschean rule for more than a thousand years. Before that, Beka was uncertain of the planet's history. Although she knew there had been several other civilizations, possibly Humanoid, on the planet based on the Empire's own archaeological excavations on the planet.

The penetrating gaze of the Nietzschean male standing before her was a little intimidating at the moment. She had never had anyone look upon her with such intensity, as if he were looking right through her. She gestured to the opening in the roof. "I wondered if there was some reason for the placement or design. It thought I would check it out during the night. I am surprised to find anyone else out here."

"It is hardly a secret that I spend time here, alone, at night," Tamerlane replied as he focused his attention on the sky overhead once again. He heard the soft sound of her feet against the stone floor as she closed the short distance between them.

Terra took in the soft gleam of his skin in the moonlight. His long dark locs fell halfway down his back. The well etched muscles were on display as he stood before her. He was bare from the waist up. His impressive biceps bulged slightly as his arms were crossed over his chest. His forearm muscles were all well defined. His boneblades emerged from the skin ridges that ran up the side of his forearms. His forearms were bare which was something she had never seen before in her occasional encounters with Nietzscheans. They always had their forearms covered by their shirt or by decorative gauntlets. His chest appeared chiselled to perfection. His abdomen was carved into perfectly outlined musculature. Terra doubted the Nietzschean alpha had a bit of fat on his body. She wondered if the smooth skin, tightly stretched over the muscle would be soft to the touch while the muscles beneath hard as stone. The well etched V of his lower abdomen disappeared beneath the black fabric that encased his lower body. The fabric hugged his hips and buttocks before cascading loosely down his legs.

"Perhaps it would be best for your survival if it _was_ a secret," Terra murmured as she stood close enough to touch him should she so desire. She was half expecting guards to appear and drag her away from their messiah but so far no one had appeared. She took in his determined countenance as he observed the sky above. At her comment, a small smile tugged at the corner of his lips which put her a little more at ease.

"Perhaps," Tamerlane acknowledge with a slight nod. He routinely came to the gazebo at night. It was no secret from those living in the palace. He had been journeying out to the gazebo for as long as he could remember. Even after all this time, Tamerlane had no concerns over his nightly excursions to the gazebo.

The two were silent as Tamerlane continued to look upward and Terra took the time to slowly peruse his features. He uncrossed his arms from over his chest and proceeded to clasp his hands behind his back. The muscles rippled in his chest, drawing her attention back to the wide expanse and well defined musculature of his chest and torso.

"So many stars," Terra said as she stepped closer to him. She looked up at the pinpoints of light in the night sky. "So many worlds. So many species and cultures. So many opportunities."

"I find it relaxing," Tamerlane replied without looking at her.

"To look at the night sky and map the stars that are encompassed in your empire?" Terra asked as she looked up at a night sky that was foreign to her. From Tarazed, Sinti, Hamurabi and many other Commonwealth worlds she could easily point out the stars the made themselves visible in the night sky. Here, on Arktos, deep within the boundaries of the Nietzschean Empire, in the Andromeda galaxy, she recognized nothing at the moment.

"Perhaps," Tamerlane felt a smile tug at his lips. He wondered if she had any idea how many of those stars overhead were a part of his Empire.

"So many systems you desire but will never have," Terra commented dryly as she looked at the pinpricks of light representing stars, systems and civilizations far flung about the galaxy. She heard a soft growl emanate from the man before her as she continued to look at the stars. An odd sensation ran through her … excitement and fear … as the soft growl of displeasure at her words faded from the air.

Terra's eyes slowly left the stars and met Tamerlane's intense gaze. She felt herself swallow when she met a cool, distant expression she was unaccustomed to seeing. She found herself licking her lips nervously wondering if she had been a bit two free and opinionated with her words as she spoke about something she knew very little about, with a Nietzschean male that she really knew nothing about.

"They are Commonwealth worlds, Than worlds, Kalderan worlds, Dragan, Sabran and Jaguar worlds," Terra shook her head slightly as she added the names of the largest Nietzschean prides who had never become part of Tamerlane Anasazi's Nietzschean Empire. "They are not yours for the taking."

"When I first discovered this place as a child," Tamerlane gestured to the structure surrounding them.

"I vowed to myself that one day I would rule all that I could see when I stood under this sky." Tamerlane looked to the sky overhead.

"You are an ambitious man," Terra commented as she looked up and gestured with the sweep of her hand. "But foolish if you believe you will ever rule all that you see."


	13. Chapter 13

Beka shifted restlessly in her bed. Her mind was whirling a million miles a second. She envisioned millions of scenarios that could occur in the coming days. She didn't like ninety percent of what her mind created.

She hadn't planned on this trip becoming so convoluted and complicated. She was here on business with Tamerlane. She had remained on Arktos because she was waiting for Tamerlane Anasazi to decide if they could reach an agreement about the world known as Caela.

Now, the difficulties her husband and son had found themselves in on a Nietzschean world a modest slip jump from Arktos had put a wrinkle in her plans. Their difficulties and her daughter's reaching out to Tamerlane Anasazi for assistance put Beka in a difficult position. It not only extended her stay on Arktos passed what she had been planning. It put her in a vulnerable position for negotiating. Beka was not certain she even had a firm footing to try to negotiate with Tamerlane Anasazi. She owed him now and they both knew it. At the moment, if she did anything to annoy the Nietzschean Alpha, her husband and son could go to a penal colony for a lengthy sentence should the Emperor of the Nietzschean Empire desire.

Her thoughts moved to Terra. Terra's earlier interactions with the young Nietzschean ruler concerned Beka as well. Although there was nothing concrete to concern herself with at the moment. There was a vibe, for the lack of better word, that seemed to fill the air when Tamerlane and Terra interacted. It was more than obvious from the few moments Beka observed that Terra was enamoured with the young Nietzschean male when she laid eyes on him earlier. Then again, Tamerlane was so very similar to his father, Beka could understand the instant attraction to a male such as Tamerlane.

Beka sighed to herself as she threw back the covers and walked over to the large glass doors that looked out over the exterior patio and to the grounds themselves. The sliver of the moon cast a light on the area outside her quarters. The patio was deserted at this time of the night. The patio itself was nearly a private place for her and her children at the moment. Terra and Kindred had both been assigned housing in the room across the patio from Beka's. Currently, there were no other visitors assigned to any of the room surrounding this particular patio. Beka had wondered if it was to sequester her from any other Nietzschean guests who were there on business with Tamerlane.

She wrapped her arms protectively around herself as she gazed up at the stars overheard. Her mind wandered to Tyr. Over the years of visiting Arktos, she and Tyr had maintained a distant yet amicable friendship. She knew he was an integral part of why the Commonwealth had first broached her about becoming the commerce liaison to the Nietzschean Empire. Beka had her own small businesses that she had worked her ass off over the years to create and grow. She liked to think of herself as successful. In the little area of known space where her business were located, she was a big player on a small field. In the vastness of the universe, Beka and her companies were small entities compared to the likes of Transgalactic, Quantum, the Free Trade Alliance and many other Commonwealth and Nietzschean enterprises that ruled trade, commerce, exploration, shipping and any other number of businesses.

When the Commonwealth representative had first stepped foot into her office, Beka had thought she was being pranked by someone. She politely declined the invitation to visit Arktos and the Nietzschean Emperor on behalf of the Commonwealth. When a second and third representative from the Commonwealth came and went, Beka still declined their offers. She was happy with her businesses. She was happy in her life. She was happy with her husband and her children. Her life was full and complete. Getting wrapped up in business between the Commonwealth and the Nietzschean Empire had been the furthest thing from her mind. All she could see were difficulties being brought into her life by accepting the Commonwealth's invitation to assist them.

Beka's thoughts drifted back to days when life was simpler, better, for she and her family. Life had been great for Beka. Until Leydon's adventurous, wandering spirit crept back to the surface.

After spending the children's younger years running cargo, doing odd jobs and running cons and heists, Beka had finally decided enough was enough. She had two young children to consider. Law and order were taking hold in many central areas of the Commonwealth. The idea of getting caught, being thrown in jail and separated from her children spurred Beka toward a more legitimate, legal lifestyle. After one close call when they were nearly caught by a security force while leaving a system, Beka had had enough. Leydon, who had been shaken by the closest call of his thieving life, had agreed that it was time to take a break. For years, he had settled down with Beka and the children on a cutting edge, modern drift called Elysium. Elysium was located on a major slipstream nexus connecting the Andromeda and Milky Way galaxies. It was the perfect place to locate both their business headquarters and their home.

Elysium had a great educational system. Terra and Kindred both excelled in their schooling. Beka found herself incredibly proud of her children. Life was good.

Terra excelled in her education. She was always inquisitive and had a boundless thirst for knowledge that led her down many different paths. She had always been interested in the same pursuits as her parents. Archaeology and anthropology fascinated her; however, not for the same reasons it interested her parents. Beka and Leydon used such pursuits and information chasing after big scores and treasure hunts. Terra wanted to learn all she could about cultures of the past, history and how it shaped the present they all lived in. Terra's passion for such things seemed to infect Kindred when they were both teens. It led to some very risky expeditions by both of them to pursue their shared interest in such topics. However, Terra was not limited to the 'soft sciences' as Harper had often called them while he remained aboard he Maru with Beka, Leydon and the children. Harper's love of all things computer and engineering had intrigued Terra since she had been old enough to follow Harper around the Maru asking a million questions.

Life began to unravel as the children got older.

Leydon's foray back into his old lifestyle was gradual. It started as a few simple cons on Elysium. When Beka had found out what he was doing, she encouraged him to stop. However, if he needed to venture back into that life, she implored him to do so away from Elysium. Leydon had agreed and began venturing away from home for extended periods of time. Beka was fine in the beginning. The children were doing well. The businesses were doing well. Leydon would be gone for a short time then return for an even longer time. The short stints away seemed to soothe his need for being on the wrong side of the law.

As he moved through his teenage years, Kindred got mixed up with some kids his age who ran in the gray area between the law and lawlessness. Beka understood the allure of the con. She had spent nearly her entire life until Andromeda pursuing the ultimate score. Leydon fostered and encouraged Kindred's pursuits.

Terra had left home three years ago to pursue her academic career away from Elysium. With Dylan Hunt's assistance, Terra had first moved to TaraZed where she attended university for anthropological studies. After a year and a half there, she finished her degree and moved on. At Harper's persistence and with his assistance, Terra had journeyed to Sinti, where she briefly studied engineering at the Hohne Institute. Beka had always been fortunate that Terra was with friends while away from home at such a young age. Most recently she had returned to the fields of archaeology and anthropology with a move to the Stracthcona Institute on Hamurabi.

Beka thought back to the day when Dylan Hunt had walked into her office on Elysium. She had been surprised when he walked in the door. She had remained in contact with Dylan over the years. Her children knew his children and were friends. His career kept him constantly on the move until he had settled on Tara Zed. Although never a politician at heart, politics seemed to agree with Dylan Hunt in his later years.

Their visit started off just as they always did. They talked about life, their jobs, and their families. After about twenty minutes, Beka had bluntly asked Dylan why he was there. He had bluntly replied that he was there to get her to become a Commonwealth liaison to the Nietzschean Empire. No one who had taken the position had lasted very long. All either quit after their first meeting with Tamerlane Anasazi or the young Nietzschean Emperor had ceased diplomatic relationship with the Commonwealth liaison for various reasons.

Dylan himself had met with Tyr on neutral ground. Dylan had explained to Tyr the reasons why Beka was not willing to become the liaison. She had a life, a family and businesses of her own to run. Tyr had explained to Dylan if the Commonwealth wanted an amicable relationship with the Nietzschean Empire, he needed to convince Beka to meet with Tamerlane. Beka reluctantly agreed after her fourth visit from Dylan.

Her first meeting with Tamerlane Anasazi had been intense. The issues between the Commonwealth and the Nietzschean Empire were varied and complicated with each side trying to get the best possible deal while screwing the other side over. After three weeks on Arktos, Beka and Tamerlane finally reached some agreements. It had been the worst three weeks of Beka's life. She understood then why all the others had quit upon returning to TaraZed. Tamerlane Anasazi was an unyielding, obstinate tyrant. The then fifteen year old Nietzschean ruler had, quite frankly, frightened her with his cold, hard, callus exterior. Even though Beka believed Tyr would allow no harm to befall her, she was not so certain she would ever trust Tamerlane Anasazi with the same.

Ever since then, Beka had been the liaison between the Commonwealth, the FTA and several other commerce groups and the Nietzschean Empire. Ever since then, her life had slowly begun to fall apart. In retrospect, she wondered, if she had only said no to Dylan, then to Tyr, then to Tamerlane, would her family still be whole, would her marriage still be intact, would her children never have left home, would her son be more stable in his life and in his pursuits, would her life be what it once had been.

Beka turned from exterior door in her bedroom when she heard the access chime to the corridor door. She picked up her robe and slipped it on. She was just tying it closed when she reached the door. She looked over at the chronometer and was surprised by how late it had become. There was just a moment of hesitation before she reached over and pressed the button to open the door.

"I wondered if you would still be awake," Tyr paused as he was turning to leave the door when it had taken her so long to answer his request.

"Come in," Beka gestured for Tyr to enter as she stepped to the side to allow him inside.


	14. Chapter 14

"Why are you here Terra Hawkins?" Tamerlane asked as he turned from looking toward the palace. She was still in the center of the gazebo, looking up at the stars. He leaned back against the railing, crossed his arms over his chest and waited.

"My brother went with your envoy to visit my father. He messaged to let me know he was remaining the night on the detention orbital in the visitor's pod. He wants to be there bright and early to meet with the litigator assigned to my dad's case," Terra's eyes dropped from the stars overhead to meet Tamerlane's gaze. After her comment a short time ago, he had not spoken to her until now. She thought perhaps she had offended him with her comment. He had left her standing in the center of the gazebo to go stand near the railing with his back to her until now. "My mother retired early with a request she not be disturbed unless the planet was about to explode. I suspect you have something to do with that. You have probably given her an ulcer or a migraine … or both."

"You give me too much credit," Tamerlane replied with a faint smirk. "I am certain if she has an ulcer or a migraine, it has been induced by your father's irresponsible behaviour and the situation he has put himself, your brother and now, your mother in."

"The migraine, perhaps," Terra replied as she studied Tamerlane for a long moment. There was a self-assured arrogance about the Nietzschean alpha that Terra found both incredibly appealing and annoying and insulting at the same time. There was a cold, quiet about him that elicited a slight sense of fear and uncertainty in her. Overall, thus far,interacting with Tamerlane Anasazi had been stimulating. However, she was not certain where the line of familiarity was with him and what might happen if she crossed it. "Years of dealing with you and the Nietzschean Empire have probably given her the ulcer."

"Your mother is free to relinquish her position any time she would like," Tamerlane shook his head slowly and made a soft scoffing sound. "I am certain the Commonwealth will have no problems finding someone to replace her. There are hundreds of self-important, incompetent politicos swarming Tarazed and the Commonwealth Conclave every day of their week. Not to mention all of the unenlightened, unsophisticated brain trusts emerging from the universities there."

The condescension was evident in Tamerlane's words and tone. It was clear that he viewed everyone he dealt with from the Commonwealth as feeble minded simpletons.

"How many liaisons did you go through? Before Dylan Hunt and the Commonwealth came to my mother on begging knees?" Terra raised her eyebrows questioningly. "I seem to recall hearing your … tantrums … drove them all away."

"Tantrums?" Tamerlane laughed softly as the word. "Is that what you have heard?"

"I remember hearing my mother and father talk about it when I was younger," Terra couldn't help but smirk a little. She had only been eleven when her mother had begun venturing away from home for long periods of time. Terra remembered the lonesomeness that filled their home whenever she was away. As time passed, the trips were more frequent even if they were not as lengthy. There were times when both her mother and father would be away and Terra and Kindred would be on their own as teenagers while a neighbour kept an eye on them. It was in these years that the resentment began to build. First for the Nietzschean Emperor that kept their mother away. Then with their mother who allow her work and Tamerlane Anasazi to take precedent over her family. Finally, it was with their father who allowed her absence and his insecurities to tear the family apart. In retrospect, Terra recognized the relief she had felt when she had left Elysium at fifteen to begin her studies on TaraZed. She no longer had to witness the slow demise of her family. "Whenever you didn't get your way … you threw a tantrum."

"I can assure you that there were no tantrums," Tamerlane shook his head as his gaze moved over the young woman still standing in the center of the gazebo. She had been absentmindedly rubbing her fingertips along her collarbone as she spoke. There was something in the tone of her voice that did not necessarily match the words that flowed from her lips. Melancholy may have been what tinged her voice. "I dismissed every Commonwealth liaison sent to represent the Commonwealth because they were all inept fools. I hadn't the time or the patience to deal with such imbeciles. Even at fifteen, I knew more than those idiots the Commonwealth tried to send here. Until your mother."

"I just remember Dad saying he hoped you didn't throw a tantrum and nuke the Commonwealth out of existence," Terra replied flippantly before looking back up at the stars. She rubbed her hands over her bare upper arms when a light breeze moved through the air. What had been a warm evening was slowly slipping into a cool night.

Silence enveloped them for a short while. Only the sounds of the night creatures and the intermittent breeze in the trees disrupted the quiet of the night.

"Like I said, I saw this place earlier when I was strolling the grounds. I wondered if it was some kind of celestial observatory," Terra's voice finally broke the silence as she looked down from the heavens again. Tamerlane once more had his back turned to her as he looked back in the direction of the palace. "I thought I would check it out once the stars were visible. Now, I am here … speaking with you. So I guess I am still here because of you."

"Me?" Tamerlane asked as he turned to face her once again.

"You asked me why I am here," Terra repeated as she gestured to him. "I came out to investigate the gazebo at night. I remain because I am speaking with you. I was about to return to the palace when you scared the crap out of me."

"You ventured out here at this late hour because you were … curious? And you stayed because I arrived?" Tamerlane nodded slowly as he looked around the gazebo. This was not what he had envisioned when he came out to the gazebo. He had expected to spend time in solitude, reflecting on his day, not engaged in idle chitchat with Beka Valentine's daughter.

"Something like that," Terra nodded as she looked around the gazebo. She felt as if he may not want her there. He had yet to ask her leave. She had been contemplating how she would ever be able to approach him without raising suspicion. Having him appear at the gazebo, alone, in the deeper hours of night, was a fortunate turn of luck.

"You need not stay because I am here. I will be fine alone," Tamerlane replied in a slightly amused tone before turning back to the view across the grounds to the palace.

"I have nowhere else to be" Terra replied as she took a few slow steps in his direction. "Do you?"

"My wives are sleeping. My children were sleeping soundly when I left the palace. My office should be quiet for another few hours," Tamerlane replied as he gestured toward the palace. "My time is usually my own at this time of night. For a short while, anyway."

"Then I should leave you to your," Terra looked up and gestured to the sky visible overhead. "Dreaming."

"You may go," Tamerlane turned towards her once more and answered without any expression in his voice. "Or stay."

"What is your wish?" Terra asked as her eyes left the heavens and focused on him once again. She felt her heart accelerate just a little when her eyes met his.

"Do we really need to waste time with verbal games?" Tamerlane asked as his gaze ran over her slowly. He drew his bottle lip between his teeth before his tongue ran lightly over his bottom lip. "If you would like to go … go. If you would like to stay … stay. It matters not to me … either way."

Terra eyes followed him as he moved slowly around the perimeter of the gazebo, looking out into the night. She moved away from him until they were on opposite sides of the gazebo. She looked towards the palace as the stiff breeze chilled her bare shoulders, ruffled her modest skirt and sent chills through her body.

"I was reading about the history of the palace that was in the travellers' informational aid. The oldest sections of the palace are amazing. I cannot believe they are in such good condition after so long," Terra broke the silence that had once more enveloped the gazebo. She knew Tamerlane was still behind her somewhere. However, she was unwilling to give him the satisfaction of turning to locate him. His silence and her lack of knowing where he was exactly was both disconcerting and exhilarating at the same time. "The additions to the original structure are quite impressive as are the renovations to the older sections. The old and the new flow seamlessly together from what I have seen. Whoever designed it is a genius."

"A genius?" Tamerlane repeated in a questioning tone. It was then that Terra could tell he was directly behind her but some distance away

"According to the information provided about the planet, this area of Arktos has more temperate seasons. The old fireplaces would have provided more than enough heat to keep many species of beings comfortable in the coldest times. The layout and design of the rooms is perfect for using the natural winds to cool the palace even in the hottest months. Whoever designed it did so that excessive heating and cooling are not necessary," Terra explained.

"I am well aware of how the winds function within the palace walls," Tamerlane commented as he started to move towards her once again. This time she remained firm where she stood without looking at him.

"I'd like to meet the engineer who designed it," Terra commented as she turned and looked around at him when he came to stand close to her. "There are several worlds -worlds impoverished by the recent fighting in the Madris sector - who could greatly benefit from this type dwelling. They have the right climate and winds, but they are dependent upon outsiders for fuel to run their comfort systems."

"I am afraid to tell you that the being who originally designed the palace has been dead for more than a thousand years. The remnants of the original palace were here when the first Nietzschean populated the planet," Tamerlane informed her. Terra's eyebrows raised in surprise. This information was not in the informational guide.

"I just assumed …" she began to explain who she thought designed it.

"When it was decided that the existing palace would be our home, I spent time detailing the renovations and expansions so that the old systems could be kept in place while updating it to modern conveniences," Tamerlane looked over her toward the palace in the distance. "My hobbies include various disciplines of engineering, architecture and design. In a way, I am the engineer who designed the palace … in its current incarnation. I am not just an '_impotent politician_' as your brother so kindly insists on pointing out."

"I'm impressed," Terra gestured toward the palace. "Then again, I never thought you were only a mere political figurehead. If you would be interested in designing …"

"I haven't the time or interest in designing structures for other people," Tamerlane cut Terra off before she could discuss the settlements in Madris. Terra studied him for a moment.

"Didn't think you would," she shook her head as her eyes narrowed on him. "Especially since Vulture Pride is the chief fuel supplier to the people on Madris V."

"I believe that is Falcon Pride to whom you are referring," Tamerlane corrected with a shake of his head. She was like her mother in regard to the little digs about the prides she disliked.

"Knew it was a bird," Terra smiled faintly as her gaze averted from his. Without another word, she moved over to the stairs, slipped on her sandals, and disappeared back down the path through the orchard to the palace.


	15. Chapter 15

"I can't sleep," Beka informed Tyr as she closed the door behind him. He paused just inside the doorway to look at her. Beka moved over toward the sofa and gestured for Tyr to have a seat.

"Can I get you anything?" Beka asked as she walked over to the wetbar and poured herself a glass of water.

"I'm fine," Tyr shook his head as he looked around the living area of the suite of rooms Tamerlane had recently assigned to Beka.

In the beginning, it had been a nearly sterile appearing room. This wing of the palace was not original to the structure. The old part of the palace, which housed Tamerlane offices and meeting rooms, was original down to the solid stone walls and the heavy wooden doors. The residential wings appeared, from the outside, to be part of the original castle. Yet inside it was modern and new.

Now, after years of Beka visiting on business and being forced to remain for days at a time, her quarters in the palace was quite homey. It had not been Beka doing. She only brought along her personal effects when she came on business. However, over the years, Tamerlane had gotten to know Beka through bits and pieces of conversation they would engage in while moving their way through their business agenda. As a result, the furnishings and décor of her room changed as Tamerlane became more and more familiar with Beka, her likes and dislikes, her interests and her passions. Tyr found in most interesting that Tamerlane's entire collection of preFall music artifacts were housed in Beka's room.

Beka carried her glass of water over and took a seat on the end of the sofa opposite Tyr. She put the glass on the table before the sofa before arranging her robe so that she could sit on the sofa facing Tyr.

"I had intended to come earlier," Tyr began as he turned on the sofa in a position similar to Beka's. He was dressed simply in a tank top and a loose fitting pair of pants. He was barefoot as well. "However, there were matters I needed to attend to."

"I understand," Beka put up her hand so he did not have to explain. "I know how business can be. It is all consuming at any and all times of the day. I cannot imagine how demanding it is to run an Empire than spans three galaxies. I have enough on my plate with my businesses and the work I do for the Commonwealth."

"Tamerlane usually spends the evenings with his wives. Now that he has children, he tries to spend more time with them," Tyr shrugged slightly. "I do not mind the extra hours. It is important for him to spend time with his wives and children. It is one of my deepest regrets of Tamerlane's childhood."

"I cannot imagine not being there when Kindred and Terra were small. I cannot imagine not seeing them grow from infants," Beka replied wistfully. "I can see why you would want that for your son and grandchildren."

"I considered not coming at this late hour," Tyr gestured to his attire. "I was about to retire for the evening when I decided I should probably make an attempt. I did not want you believing that I was not a man of my word. Were you waiting for me?"

"No," Beka shook her head slowly. "I am aware that the Nietzschean Empire rests for no one. I just assumed something came up. I was actually in bed when you rang."

"Yet you were not sleeping," Tyr raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"I have a lot on my mind," Beka replied vaguely as she reached over to get her glass. She took a long drink before returning it to the table.

"Kindred is only on the orbital detention station. There is no reason to be concerned about his departure or his safety," Tyr replied as he moved over to the center cushion on the sofa. He took Beka's hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I know Kindred is safe," Beka replied as she squeezed Tyr's hand. "But still, I worry."

"I can assure you, no harm will come to your son while on Arktos," Tyr tried to be as reassuring as he could. Although he would do all that he could to assure no harm came to Kindred, there was little Tyr could do to protect Kindred from the Nietzschean justice system.

"Kindred told me Tamerlane behaved as if he owns the universe," Beka replied as her hand slipped from Tyr's. "He said Tamerlane was issuing order and veiled threats if his demands were not met. I hardly think any world leader on any Nietzschean held world would question or resist Tamerlane's edicts. I hardly think Tamerlane needs to add nearly imperceptible threats of retaliation or punishment to his orders."

"The threats are hardly imperceptible to those receiving the directive. You would be surprised," Tyr shrugged as he looked away from Beka for a moment. There was an intensity in her gaze that troubled him at the moment. He could see the look of disapproval in Beka's eyes when she spoke about his son. "There are times in many Nietzschean males' lives where they feels they must challenge those in power, challenge the status quo. Without such actions, more inferior Nietzschean males would never make their mark in the universe. Challenging those is power, even subtly, occurs every day with the realm of Nietzscheans. Why do you think it is that you have such issues in Acheron."

"I have always assumed it was Tamerlane flexing his muscle," Beka replied honestly. "I thought he was using it as a negotiating tactic."

"You and Tamerlane reached an agreement on Acheron. It is one of the few agreements you and he have made that he respects and believes is best," Tyr informed Beka in a firm tone. "Although he would be displeased to know I told you, he would never do anything to jeopardize that agreement. Any actions taken by those in power in Acheron are theirs alone. Why do you think Tamerlane always makes changes when you bring such indiscretions to his attention?"

"So you are saying that there are those, even now, that will challenge the will of the Nietzschean Messiah?" Beka's tone relayed her disbelief at Tyr's worlds.

"There are those who will challenge the directives," Tyr nodded slowly as he considered his words. "Tamerlane needs to act decisively when such transgressions come to his attention. If he did not, there would be those who would view it as a weakness and use it against him."

"So not all is perfect with the Nietzschean Empire. Even when it is ruled by the Reincarnation of Drago Museveni himself," Beka nodded as she made a mental note to keep that in mind whenever dealing with Tamerlane.

"Not all Nietzschean prides are part of the Empire. You know this Beka. Do not act surprised to know that there are constant struggles within the Empire itself. I doubt you can name on Empire in the history of the universe that has ever run smoothly and without challenges to those in authority," Tyr reminded her as his eyes moved over her. "And on that topic, I must say your son certainly has no qualms about showing his dislike for and displeasure with my son."

"Kindred is one who speaks his mind," Beka sighed deeply. "I respect that about my son. To his detriment, he has yet to learn there are those times when one should keep their thoughts to themselves."

"Kindred only just met Tamerlane," Tyr replied as he got up and walked over to the wetbar. He poured himself something to drink and turned to look at Beka. "I found his behaviour to be on the verge of insulting while he was with Tamerlane. Luckily for Kindred, you and Tamerlane have some sort of relationship. If that were not the case, Tamerlane would not have tolerated Kindred's behaviour."

"I am not going to make excuses for Kindred's behaviour. However, Kindred has had his fair share of unpleasant encounters with Nietzschean males just like Tamerlane," Beka replied after a short moment of thought.

"There are no Nietzschean males in this universe like Tamerlane," Tyr shook his head before taking a long drink from the glass. He walked back over and sat down on the sofa next to Beka.

"Of course there is no other Nietzschean messiah," Beka replied with a slight hint of exasperation in her tone. "I just meant … Nietzschean males with that air of ultimate superiority … who look down on all those around them, speak down to them with condescension because they are not Nietzschean and treat them like their only purpose in the universe it to do a Nietzschean's bidding."

"You said earlier that you wanted to speak with me," Tyr reminded as he leaned forward and placed his glass on the table next to Beka's. It would do little good to continue the conversation they were having. Each would continue to defend their son and point out the imperfection of the other's. Tyr had no desire for the night to turn into an argument over whose son was at fault in their interactions.

"I did," Beka nodded as he looked away from Tyr. She reached over for her glass before taking a long drink. She took her time returning the glass to the table as she considered how to approach the reason she wanted to speak with him in private.

"Would you like to have this discussion tonight?" Tyr raised his eyebrows questioningly. He had known Beka long enough to tell she was stalling in some way. "If not, we can make time tomorrow. Over lunch perhaps?"

"I have enjoyed the time I have spent here with you," Beka began as her eyes met Tyr's.

"I have enjoyed our time together as well," Tyr nodded as he reached over to take her hands in his again. "It has been an unexpected surprise."

"Has it?" Beka asked as she looked down at her hands in his.

"I am not sure I understand the question," Tyr replied haltingly as he tried to figure out exactly what she was asking him.

"Has it been … an unexpected surprise?" Beka asked as she looked up at him again. "Or …"

Beka paused for a long moment as her eyes searched his. She could see the confusion in his expression as she tried to figure out how to put into words her concerns.

"Or?" Tyr prompted when Beka failed to continue.

Beka pulled her hands from his and got up from the sofa. She walked over and looked out the large door in the living area that faced the same patio as the bedroom.

"Or … was the entire thing … dinner … the trip to Itharus … the hiking … all of it," Beka took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Was it all part of some plan of Tamerlane's? To keep me occupied while he waited to get everything prepared to drop the 'prison bomb' on me?"


	16. Chapter 16

"Well?" Beka turned from the glass door to look over at Tyr who was still seated on the sofa.

"I have always enjoyed your visits to Arktos," Tyr began as he got to his feet and moved slowly towards Beka. "I had nothing to do with the way dinner happened. Why Tamerlane arranged for you and I to end up dining together is unknown to me even now. What happened after dinner had absolutely nothing to do with my son."

Tyr came to a stop before Beka. He reached out and caressed her jaw lightly.

"I had a wonderful time with you on Itharus," Tyr continued slowly as his eyes moved over her face. "Tamerlane was not pleased the next day that we had not remained there for the night. It was then that my son demanded that I keep you occupied and keep you from hounding him about Caela."

"I see," Beka nodded as she started to look away from Tyr. His fingertips were gentle as he urged her face back up to his. He leaned and brushed a light kiss over her lips.

"I spent that time with you … not because Tamerlane demanded it … not because I was trying to distract you to give Tamerlane more time," Tyr shook his head as he searched her eyes, hoping to see understanding in them. "You had given Tamerlane those days. I spent that time with you … because it is what I wanted Beka."

"Did you know about Kindred?" Beka's words were barely a whisper as she looked into Tyr's eyes.

"No," Tyr replied with the faintest shake of his head.

"I would do almost anything for my son," Tyr continued as he framed her face gently in his hands. "I would never … be with you … as some ploy …"

"I know," Beka nodded ever so slightly as she gazed into his eyes as her hands slipped up his chest and around the back of his neck, pulling him down to her.

"I know," Beka repeated softly before her lips met his.


	17. Chapter 17

Beka sighed softly as her eyes opened slowly. She shifted ever so slightly and felt the tenderness between her thighs. She smiled slightly to herself as the events of the night before came rushing back to her consciousness.

The first kiss had been light and taunting. The second kiss a little more intense. The third had been intense and overwhelming as their lips moved strongly over one another's, their tongues tempting and slipped and twirled. Clothes had been tugged and pulled and thrown to the side. Beka was pretty sure her delicate lacy panties had been ripped in their eagerness to get them off. Enthusiastic hands slipped and slide over bodies. Lips and tongues had explored feverishly. Firm hands had gripped her backside. Strong arms hard lifted her easily. Lithe legs had wrapped around him just before his hard body had joined with hers.

The first time was a blur. They had not made it out of the living room. Instead opting for the wall just beside the large glass doors. Beka could nearly feel the heat that had coursed through her as his body delved deep inside her for the first time. She had some vague recollection of things falling when her rear had come to rest on some piece of furniture in the other room. Thinking about it now, she really hoped they had not damaged anything valuable. They had ended up in the living are floor at some point. Both spent from their exertions.

She remembered nearly every moment of the second time. She had been awakened from sleep to him nuzzling the back of her neck as his hand roamed lightly over her body. He had slowly rolled her onto her back before proceeding to kiss, lick and nibble nearly every millimetre of her body. Beka had been nearly out of her mind with passion when his body finally joined with hers. She had fallen asleep, thoroughly satisfied and spent, in his strong arms.

"Hey," Beka stretched slightly when she finally saw him standing at the large glass door in her bedroom. He was standing with his back to her, looking out, as the sun was just beginning to light up the morning sky.

"Hey," Tyr replied as he turned from the door to look over at her.

"Did we really do this?" Beka asked uncertainly when he failed to say anything more. She pushed herself up to a more seated position and pulled the sheet firmly up to cover herself. In the light of the morning, she felt a little self-conscious.

"Yes," Tyr nodded as a faint smile tugged at his lips as he gestured toward the pile of clothes he had picked up and brought into the bedroom. They were lying on a chair near the door. The night before he had been shocked when Beka had kissed him. After a few light kisses, Tyr found his resolved crumble quickly as he had pulled her into his arms.

"I … ummm …" Beka looked from the clothes to Tyr. He was standing in her room, next to her bed, in a tight pair of black underwear. Her eyes moved slowly up his body before meeting his amused gaze.

"Would you like some juice?" Tyr offered her the glass in his hand. When he had awakened, Beka had been sleeping soundly. He had gently extricated himself from her embrace and went into the living area. He had picked up their clothes and taken them to the bedroom before returning to the living room to pick up a few things they had knocked off the credenza. Tyr felt fortunate that none of the pieces were damaged since each was part of Tamerlane's antiquities collection. After that he had gotten a glass of juice from the wetbar before returning to the bedroom. Since then, he had been gazing out at the horizon and watched as the sun rose up into the sky.

"Ummm… sure," Beka nodded as she put out her hand to accept the glass. Tyr moved over to the side of the bed and handed it to her. He sat down on the edge of the bed facing her as she drank some of the juice. It was still cold and felt wonderful going down Beka's throat. She handed the glass back to him. As he leaned to place it on the bedside table, Beka reached out and ran her hand over his shoulder and upper arm.

"About last night," Beka began as he straightened. She didn't know exactly what there was to say. They had engaged in a night of passion. There was nothing to feel uneasy about. She wanted to let him know she didn't expect anything of him. She was about to say something along those lines when his eyes met hers. No further words passed her lips as his lips captured hers in a kiss.


	18. Chapter 18

"Hhhmmmm," Beka moaned softly as Tyr's lips moved surely over her neck. His hand cupped her breast, molding the firm flesh as his fingertips teased her taut nipple.

Her body was awash in warm waves of pleasure as her hand ran over his shoulder and upper back.

Soft gasps and low moans filled the air as he slowly aroused her body to accept his.

"Did you hear that?" Beka's body teased suddenly as she tugged one of Tyr's locs.

"Uhh uhh," Tyr's response was barely audible as his lips moved back up to her and along her jaw.

When his lips found hers, he teased them lightly before capturing them in a kiss.

"Hmmm," Beka's hand slipped to his chest as she pulled her lips from his again. "Did you hear that?"

Tyr sighed as he pulled his lips from Beka's and his hand stilled on her breast. He listened closely but was uncertain what she thought she heard. All he could hear was her racibg heart and murmurs of pleasure.

"Mom?"

Terra's voice broke the air just as the door to Beka's bedroom slid opened.

"Are you okay?"

Beka pushed Tyr away as she jerked the sheet up over her nakedness.

"You weren't at breakfast," Terra's voice sounded concerned as she walked into the room. "So I thought I would bring you something …"

Terra's voice trailed off when she looked up from the tray of food she was carrying. Her eyes moved quickly over the scene before her.

"I … ummmm …" Terra's eyes averted from the bed as she walked over to the dresser and sat the tray down.

"I … ummm … it looks … like you … are feeling okay," Terra mumbled as she turned to hurry out of the room.

"Terra," Beka called after her daughter as she pulled the sheet loose from the bed and wrapped it around her as she rolled out of the bed.

"Terra," Beka hurried out of the bedroom, gathering the trailing sheet around her as she did. "Wait. Let me explain."

"Explain?" Terra turned just before she got to the door. "Pretty sure I know what was going on … no need to explain. I know sex when I see it."

"If you'll just …" Beka began again. She could understand the surprise of finding Beka in bed with Tyr. However, the hostility she was feeling from her daughter was not what she expected.

"It's not like we didn't know," Terra put up her hand to stop Beka from talking. "We've known for years … all your 'business' trips to Arktos. It wasn't a big secret. You've been screwing around on Dad for years. He knew it. We all knew it. It's just now … I really know it."

"Terra," Beka moved to her daughter and tried to touch her. Terra pulled away from her mother.

"All those years … all the fighting and arguing … Dad taking off …" Terra shook her head as she back away from Beka. "I used to feel bad for you … for all the things dad did. I used to get so mad at him. But … you … you were the reason … the reason he ran around on you … the reason he left. You and … HIM." Terra gestured back in the direction of the bedroom.

"Terra … I never," Beka shook her head as her eyes took in her daughter's distress.

"You never?" Terra's eyes widened. "Save it Mom. I just saw it with my own two eyes. Don't try to deny it any more."

"I'm not," Beka was at a loss for words as Terra reached the door. Before Beka could say more, the door opened and Terra disappeared into the corridor.


	19. Chapter 19

Tamerlane hesitated as he stepped onto the platform of the gazebo. It was later in the evening. All of his meetings were concluded. All of the documentation that needed to be done was complete. All correspondence had been sent. He had reviewed and prepared for his schedule for tomorrow. His wives were both in their rooms. Neither had needed him for anything this evening. His babies were all in their cribs, sleeping soundly, when he had checked on them.

It was only after all of his duties were fulfilled that Tamerlane had made his nightly journey to the gazebo. It was earlier than it was on some nights. However, the moon was high in the sky. The stars were visible in the clear sky. There was the faintest buzzing and chirping of some night creatures in the air. The gentlest of breezes moved the warm, still night air.

Tamerlane remained just at the top of the stairs as he took in the sight before him. Terra was there. She was stretched out on a blanket beneath the opening in the roof. Her shoes were neatly placed side by side at the top of the stairs. She was lying with one hand under the back of her head while the other rested on her abdomen. She was wearing one of those thin strapped tops which rode up slightly revealing just the thinnest glimpse of her abdomen. The skirt hit about mid thigh. It was attire similar to what he had seen her in while on Arktos.

Tamerlane walked slowly around the perimeter of the gazebo before finding a place and leaning back against the railing. He crossed his arms over his chest and watched Terra for a few moments as she lay there looking up at the stars. His stars.

"Why are you here?" Tamerlane's voice finally broke the silence of the gazebo. It had been two nights since the first night he had found her at the gazebo.

"Is this not the place to come to … contemplate … the universe?" Terra replied in a slightly flippant tone. She had hoped to be alone to think about everything going on with her life and her family at the moment.

"It is my place to contemplate the universe," Tamerlane replied with a slightly terse tone. He found himself somewhat annoyed to find her there. No one else in the palace used the gazebo. No one else ventured out there. No one else used it but him. Everyone knew it was his and his alone.

"I was told to feel free to use the palace and grounds," Terra's tone was firm when she spoke. "I was given a list on places which were off limits. I was told if it was locked or blocked I was not to enter. I have followed those rules. No where on that list is this gazebo."

"I will have to add it to the list," Tamerlane shook his head ever so slightly. It had never been on the list because anyone who knew about it, knew not to come there. All other visitors to the palace were not allowed free roam of the palace and grounds. "Until then consider yourself informed of the pending change."

"Would you like me to leave?" Terra asked while she continued to look up at the stars overhead.

"Yes," Tamerlane answered succinctly and bluntly.

"Very well," Terra sighed in exasperation as she sat up and shot him a withering glare. She looked over at Tamerlane who appeared to be watching her every move.

"May I ask you a question?" Terra asked as she remain seated on the blanket.

"No," Tamerlane shook his head before looking toward the opening in the gazebo railing where the steps were located.

"Why are you being such as ass this evening?" Terra asked as she leaned back and supported herself on her hands. The other night when he found her there he had been more cordial and civilized in their exchange.

"Is that truly the question you wanted to ask me?" Tamerlane's lips turned up in the faintest of smiles as he gazed at Terra's annoyed expression.

"What? No," Terra replied tersely as she sighed once more before looking back up at the stars overhead.

"What was your question?" Tamerlane's voice was softer and less terse when he spoke. He had hoped perhaps she would ask her question, receive an answer and vacate the gazebo.

"How long has my mother been shagging your father?" Terra asked as her gaze moved from the stars to him.

"Shagging?" Tamerlane raised his eyebrows questioningly as he uncrossed his arms and rested his hands on the railing he was leaning back against.

"Shagging," Terra repeated as she suddenly got to her feet and walked over to him.

"Bonking, screwing, copulating, fornicating, doing the horizontal mambo …" Terra named off a few more colloquialisms with each step until she was standing before him.

"Having sex?" Terra finished when Tamerlane failed to respond to her question.

"Your mother is having sex with my father?" Tamerlane's expression showed his surprise at the news. He knew they had been enjoying one another's company. But as far as he knew, his father had refrain from embracing his long-held, secret desire for Beka Valentine. "Are you certain?"

"Of course I am certain or I would not be asking you how long," Terra replied as she rolled her eyes at Tamerlane.

"As far as I know, there has never been any sort of intimate relationship between my father and your mother," Tamerlane shook his head slowly as he considered this change in their relationship. "If they are engaging in a sexual relationship, it is a new development this visit."

"If?" Terra shook her head as she looked up at Tamerlane. "There is no IF. I walked in on them the other morning. In bed. Pretty sure they were naked. Having sex."

"You need to do something about it," Terra poked her finger lightly into his bare chest before she realized what she was doing and to whom she was doing it.

Tamerlane tensed and growled softy when Terra's fingertip made contact with his bare chest. He refrained from his normal response to grab the person assaulting him and breaking her arm. He took a long breath and let it out slowly when she jerked her hand away. He could see the alarm on her face and the fear in her eyes.

"Me?" Tamerlane asked after a long, tense moment had passed. "What am I supposed to do about it? They are both consenting adults. No laws have been broken."

"My mother is married to my father," Terra informed him as she crossed her arms over her chest. "It is adultery, is it not?"

"Marriage is not the same in the Nietzschean Empire. Adultery, as you call it, is not illegal. Neither are bigamy or polygamy," Tamerlane reminded her as his eyes moved over her slowly. "Relationships between Nietzscheans are complicated and fluid. Within the boundaries of the Nietzschean Empire, your mother and my father have broken no laws. There is nothing I can do to … stop them … even if I believed it was my place to do so."

"You are the Emperor of the freaking Nietzschean Empire," Terra challenged him as her eyes flashed. "Pretty sure you can do whatever you damn well please. So why don't you march your ass to my mother's room and do something about your dad."

Tamerlane just stared as her, unmoved by her emotional outburst.

"Sorry," Terra mumbled under her breath as she turned and walked away from him. She flopped down on the blanket and looked up at the stars overhead.

"I believe your mother and your father are … separated," Tamerlane replied after a long moment. He pushed himself away from the railing and walked over to the edge of the blanket. He looked down at the dark haired female laying before him. Her gaze was focused on the stars overhead but he could see the glint of tears in her blue eyes. "I took that to mean that they are no longer together."

"They are still married. There is a chance …" Terra began but stopped. She sighed deeply before closing her eyes and running her hands over her face. She brushed away the tears before looking back up at the sky overhead.

"I am most likely the last person in the universe you should be talking with about Human familial relationships," Tamerlane shook his head as he looked away from Terra. He looked around the gazebo for a moment before sitting down on the blanket beside her. He drew his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms loosely around his legs. He glanced down at Terra for a moment before looking back at the horizon. "If your mother were Nietzschean, then I would say there is always a chance … should your father prove himself superior to her current partner. With Humans …" Tamerlane shrugged because he was uncertain what to say.

He watched as she once again got to her feet and moved over to look back toward the palace. She wrapped her arms around herself as she leaned her hips against the railing.

"Is that why you are out here?" Tamerlane asked after another moment of silence had passed. "Contemplating your future now that you know … your mother and father may not have the ideal relationship you once thought they shared?"

"Yeah," Terra nodded as she ran her hand over her shoulder. "My mom kept coming by my room … wanting to talk. Reassuring me that … this was all new. She hadn't been cheating on my dad for the last seven years. I really just didn't want to hear it."

Tamerlane sighed as he got to his feet. He walked over behind her and looked back towards the palace. He really had no desire to deal with Terra Hawkins and her emotional turmoil about her parents' impending breakup. Her hands were running light over her shoulders as she tried to warm her bare arms. The breeze was light but it cooled the air considerably.

"If it makes a difference," Tamerlane began as he placed his hands on her shoulders. He felt her tense as his warm hands ran over her cool skin. "I am fairly certain, your mother and my father have never engaged in any … personal relationship … the entire time she had been coming to Arktos."

"Fairly certain?" Terra asked as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of his warm, strong hands as he ran them over her shoulders and upper arms.

"I know my father. He and your mother have always had an unusual relationship," Tamerlane considered it for a moment. "And although, I believe there has always been an attraction, I know, for a fact, my father has never engaged in a more intimate relationship with your mother. If he had been while she was visiting Arktos, I would know."

"So you think she is telling me the truth when she says … the other night … was the first time?" Terra took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"I do," Tamerlane replied as his hands came to rest on her shoulders. His hands remained still as his thumbs ran lightly over the back of her neck.

"So I guess … all those years … when my dad thought," Terra's voice trailed off as she thought back to the hushed arguments between her parents over who was cheating on who over the years took on a whole new dimension. If her mother hadn't been stepping out with the Nietzschean, then just her dad had been stepping out with countless women over the years in retaliation for her mom's supposed infidelity.

"Thank you," Terra reached up to cover his hand with hers. As her fingers slipped over his, his touch slipped from her shoulders. Terra turned and looked up at Tamerlane.

"I should probably get back," Terra gestured toward the opening overhead. "Let you … dream."

Tamerlane nodded his head slowly as Terra moved a little closer to him instead of moving to the side to walk around him.

"Thank you for listening," Terra continued when he failed to reply. Her eyes moved slowly over his face before she leaned closer. Her hand came to rest on his chest as she raised up on her tiptoes. Her lips pressed lightly against his as she gazed into his eyes. She felt a small sense of victory when she felt the lightest pressure of his lips responding to her.

"Good night Tamerlane," Terra smiled ever so slightly as she pulled away from him. Her hand slipped from his chest as she moved by him and headed toward the steps.

Tamerlane watched as she slipped her sandals on her feet and disappeared down the stairs. He followed her retreat until he lost sight of her in the orchard. He ran his tongue lightly over his bottom lip before running it over the top one. Her kiss tasted like fresh, sweet, summer ripened fragarias.


	20. Chapter 20

"You're back,"" Terra observed when she walked out onto the patio outside the area where her family had quarters for their stay. She walked over to the breakfast bar and opened up the lids to the containers to see what was being served for breakfast. She served herself a plate, poured a cup of juice and went over to the table where her brother was eagerly putting away what appeared to be his second or third serving. "What did you find out?"

"Dad will continue being sequestered on the orbital detention facility until the charges are officially filed. Then he will either accept a plea deal and be sentenced or returned to Valhaughffen for trial," Kindred replied before taking a long drink from his cup. "The ubers at the Valhaughffen detention center took turns beating the hell out of him. Nothing was permanently damaged but Dad still looks like hell."

"I'm sure Dad did nothing to provoke it," Terra replied dismissively.

"Of course he did," Kindred smiled slightly as he leaned over to turn up the music player he had with him this morning. "If he is convicted, the beatings will go a long way to having the Commonwealth step in and demand the release of a Commonwealth citizen from a Nietzschean penal colony after we provide them with proof of his abuse at the hands of Nietzschean guards. Still, the ubers didn't have to go all feral and beat him as bad as they did for him just questioning their masculinity."

"You really know how to ruin a quiet morning," Terra gestured to the personal music player that Kindred had playing some awful disjointed music selection. She reached over and turned it down a little.

"How is Dad handling being locked up?" Terra asked as she cut into the breakfast casserole that was being served today. She did have to admit that the palace culinary staff were top notch. Everything she had eaten while on Arktos had been excellent.

"Dad is fine. Not really all that worried if things go as planned. Aerlius, or whatever his name is, made a big show over voicing his displeasure at the state of the prisoner," Kindred rolled his eyes slightly as he reached over and turned the music up once more. He didn't trust there to not be hidden microphones all over the place. "Yet another example of Tamerlane Anasazi flexing his muscle across the known worlds. I am certain Anasazi wants a big deal made of the abuse so the Empire can scapegoat a few inferior guards and not look like the barbarians they are. I tell you he has got to be the most insecure Nietzschean male in the universe."

"Can we not discuss Tamerlane Anasazi this morning?" Terra cut Kindred off before he could go off on a tangent.

"What's wrong? The king of the ubers not playing nice?" Kindred replied in a mocking tone.

"Why is Dad in the detention facility and not here?" Terra ignored Kindred's taunt before taking another bite of her breakfast.

"Apparently he is still being detained by the Nietzschean Empire until all charges can be fairly investigated," Kindred shrugged slightly. "That uber said something about Dad being a security risk and would be held off planet until a hearing date had been set or other arrangements were made. I guess you and I are not seen as security risks."

"So, they are keeping Dad off the planet," Terra frowned before taking another bite and washing it down with the juice.

"For now," Kindred nodded as he looked around the patio they were seated on. He reached over and turned the music up a little more. "How have things been here?"

"Fine," Terra replied as she looked around the patio as well. "I still haven't figured out the layout of this place. The plans from the original palace were not very detailed. The new additions are nearly identical from the outside. I can't get into any of the secure areas which includes all official areas and the residential wing. There are no computer links from our residential wing to the main computer core. Right now, I'm at a loss for how we proceed."

"Have you tried the access any secured areas?" Kindred asked before he started eating again.

"I can't get near them. There are extra security measures and guards all over that damn part of the palace," Terra replied as she looked back over at her brother. "I tried to find a way in from the outside but I got caught by one of the guards in the gardens outside the residential wing. He hauled me into the security office and grilled me about what I was doing. I talked my way out of it. But I don't know …"

"You don't know what?" Kindred asked slowly as he put his fork down. He looked at his sister suspiciously.

"I just don't know," Terra shook her head as she looked over at her brother. "Mom agreed to try to help. Maybe we should give her plan a try. She has known Mr Anasazi for more than twenty years. She had been dealing with Tamerlane for more than seven. Maybe she can talk him into her ridiculous solution to our problem."

"Give Mom a chance?" Kindred stared at Terra incredulously. "You and I both know Mom doesn't have a chance at succeeding. All that is going to happen is Tamerlane Anasazi and the Uber Empire is going to rip Caela to shreds. Is that what you want?"

"Of course, I don't," Terra started to say when Kindred cut her off.

"They will plunder the whole damn planet for the natural resources. They will destroy the environment. They will kill anyone who opposes them. They will enslave all of the native inhabitants and force them into the mines," Kindred took a deep breath as he looked over at his sister. "They will kill or enslave them all Terra. Every last tribe on that planet. Including the Jahaduit tribe. The Magoli clan. Maquila and her daughters. Do you really want them exposed to rabid Nietzschean males? You know what will happen to them. Death would be better than a life under the Nietzschean Empire."

"I just think …" Terra began before Kindred cut her off again.

"Don't think Terra. We have a plan. We just need to move forward with that plan," Kindred shook his head slowly as he looked at her. He sighed deeply before leaning back in his chair. He regarded Terra for a long moment. "I told Dad bringing you in was a mistake. I knew once you got here, you would overthink it … that damn uber would get into your head. He is just like all of the rest of them Terra. Don't let him fool you into believing his is any different. He will destroy Caela in a heartbeat if is suits him."

"I think Mom can convince him. We just need a little more time. Your proposal to the university has been approved. The funding is pending. All you need …" Terra put her hand on Kindred's forearm and gave it a squeeze. "Is time to get the team in place."

"Our plan will work. Our plan will guarantee success … not only now but for years to come," Kindred put his hand on Terra's and pressed down on it reassuringly. "We just need you to do your part. Can you do it or not?"

"Of course I can. It is just taking a little longer than I expected," Terra assured Kindred.

Kindred studied Terra for a long moment before he sighed.

"Do whatever you have to. You have to come through for us sis. Without you … we can't get this done," Kindred's expression was serious as he looked at his sister.

"I'll get it done," Terra nodded as Kindred released her hand and sat back in his chair. "I just have to find a way to break that security perimeter to get into the more secure areas of the palace. I know what we want is there. I just need to get to it."


	21. Chapter 21

"Tyr Anasazi to see you, your Excellancy," Ashan informed Tamerlane as the door opened and Ashan stepped just inside the door before motioning Tyr to enter. Tyr stepped through the door and started across the office to where Tamerlane was seated behind his desk.

"If you have finished with the last set of correspondence, you may leave for the evening," Tamerlane gestured toward Ashan who was just about to exit the room.

"Excuse me, your Excellency?" Ashan paused in pulling the door closed behind him. It was relatively early in the evening compared to the hours he was accustomed to working.

"According to the schedule," Tamerlane gestured to the display on his desk. "My father is my last appointment for the evening. Is that not correct?"

"It is correct, your Excellancy," Ashan assured him.

"Once this meeting is concluded, I will be leaving the office for the rest of the evening," Tamerlane informed Ashan. Tamerlane picked up a few flexis off the desk and put them to the side. "As always, if there is an emergency, I will be available. You may leave when the last of correspondence has been sent."

"I … thank you, your excellency," Ashan nodded deeply as he started to back out of the door. "I will complete my work and depart."

"Your excellency?" Tyr laughed softly as he took one of the chairs before Tamerlane's desk.

"I told Ashan he could try it out for the day," Tamerlane shook his head as he shifted a few more flexis to the side. "I, personally, do not care for that title. I do not expect to hear it again after today."

"Perhaps you should settle on one or two and be done with it," Tyr suggested as he leaned back into the chair and crossed one foot over the other knee.

"I find it amusing to hear whatever new forms of address he comes up with from time to time. I figure, eventually, he will run out of terms and we can be done with his experimentation," Tamerlane shrugged slightly as his focus returned to the flexis on his desk and he shifted a few more. "Your appointment was a late addition to my schedule. Since you chose to meet here, I assume it is related to the business of the Empire and not personal in mature. What would you like to discuss?"

"It is a personal matter that is related to the business of the Empire," Tyr began slowly.

"Concerning Beka and Calea, then," Tamerlane nodded as he leaned forward and began looking through several piles of flexis. He thought then maybe he should have had Ashan stay and transfer all the data from the flexis into the main computer. However, Tamerlane found he preferred to shuffle through, sort and arrange the flexis to searching on the computer system.

"When you and Beka first spoke, you agreed to a period of three days for you to make a decision. It has been five now," Tyr informed Tamerlane hesitantly.

"If Beka needs to depart for other business meetings, she is free to leave. She and I can arrange another meeting in the near future," Tamerlane offered as he started to pull out flexis and put them in another stack.

"Beka will remain here until there has been some resolution concerning Caela and her family," Tyr replied as he watched Tamerlane scan flexis and select the ones he wanted. "Over the years she has become accustomed to things not necessarily going according to her timeline. She rarely schedules other meetings near the ones with you."

"Beka is an intelligent female," Tamerlane looked over at Tyr with a smile. "Do you think the day will ever come when she finally accepts that liaison to the Nietzschean Empire is a full time job and she should discontinue her other clients?"

"Beka had managed her career for years without issue. I am certain she can continue to handle being the liaison to the Empire and her other interests as well," Tyr assured Tamerlane.

"So the likelihood of Beka resigning from her job with and for the Commonwealth is …?" Tamerlane left the question hanging in the air. Over the years he had tried several times to get Beka to come work for the Empire. Thus far, she had always declined.

"Near zero," Tyr replied with a slight smile. He knew it irritated Tamerlane to no end that Beka would never accept his offer of employment. Most would jump at the chance to work directly for Tamerlane.

"Even with her new … personal … interest in Arktos?" Tamerlane looked over at Tyr with a faint smirk.

"Personal interest?" Tyr's brow furrowed slightly.

"You," Tamerlane gestured toward Tyr.

"My relationship with Beka has nothing to do with Empire business," Tyr sighed as he got to his feet and walked around to the window behind Tamerlane's desk. It was night and the grounds were awash in security lighting at the moment. As the evening grew later and later and activity in the official business area died down, the lights would slowly dim.

"Your relationship with Beka could have a significant impact on Empire business," Tamerlane looked over his shoulder at Tyr.

"I will not use our relationship to do your bidding Tamerlane," Tyr replied as he looked back at Tamerlane.

"We all use our personal relationships or forge new ones to do our bidding or that of another," Tamerlane argued lightly. "After all, you are using your relationship with me at this very moment. Beka is interested in how my decision making is progressing. Whether you recognize it or not, you are here at her bidding."

"Beka and I were discussing her extended stay," Tyr said after a thoughtful moment. He did not think Beka was purposefully using him to get information. However, here he was trying to gain information for Beka. "She has neither seen not heard from you in two days. I told her I would speak with you to ascertain how much longer you thought it would be."

"At this point, I am not certain how long it will take," Tamerlane gestured to the newest stack of flexis on his desk. "This is all of the material I need to review to make an informed decision. These are all of the proposals from the World Barons who are interested in Caela. There are also several Commonwealth documents I have obtained concerning that system and that planet. I do not want to put the Empire into direct conflict with the Commonwealth over Caela. From what I have gathered from a few documents, Commonwealth "First Contact" missions are aware of the system, planet and inhabitants. I have had someone researching it for me ever since the World Barons first proposed initiating first contact with the planet. There are several educational missions that have petitioned the Commonwealth for permission to research several primitive planets in several systems around Caela. I am not certain if Caela is one of them yet. It is a very complicated topic. I need to do my due diligence on just how involved the Commonwealth is with the system. As of now, it is still … fair game."

"Perhaps if you were to share this information with Beka," Tyr began as he returned to his seat.

"I would think that Beka is aware of that is going on. I have yet to determine her interest in the planet. Unless she is here … stalling me … uncovering information … for the Commonwealth," Tamerlane put his hand on the stack of flexis. "Since I do not believe she will be forthcoming with me, I will discover it for myself."

"If Beka were here on behalf of the Commonwealth, I am certain she would have made their interest and point of view clear to you," Tyr was perplexed as far as what was going on.

"That is my thought as well," Tamerlane pushed his chair back and got to his feet. He went over to a large display and tapped on the console. A large star map appeared with several systems labelled. Tamerlane pointed at one that was colored red. "One can only assume that Beka has a personal interest in Caela. Any idea why she would be interested in a primitive, backward planet in the middle of no where? If not for the huge financial gain one could obtain from the resources under the surface?"

"I will inform Beka that you are still researching the World Barons' requests," Tyr started to get back to his feet.

"Now that you have taken Beka as your lover," Tamerlane began as he turned off the display and turned toward his father.

"Are you spying on me?" Tyr cut Tamerlane off before he could continue.

"No," Tamerlane shook his head as he walked over to his father. "I am not spying on you. Terra asked me how long you and Beka had been involved. I informed her I was unaware of a personal involvement. She informed me that you and Beka were sexually involved."

"Terra's discovery was unfortunate," Tyr took a deep breath and let it out slowly. It had been disconcerting to Beka that her daughter had found them together. After speaking with her daughter, Beka had been distraught to learn her daughter believed Beka and Tyr had been having an affair for years. Terra faulted Beka's affair with the breakdown of the Hawkins' marriage over the years. Nothing Beka had said could convince Terra than Beka had not been unfaithful to Leydon for years resulting in his wayward ways. Now, Tyr wondered just how it was that Terra Hawkins had the opportunity to inquire about it to Tamerlane. "My relationship with Beka is still none of your concern."

"Everything you do is my concern," Tamerlane put his hand on Tyr's shoulder and gave it a firm squeeze. "You are my father. Surely you can understand why anything and anyone in your life is of interest to me."

"I understand your interest," Tyr nodded slowly. He knew most of Tamerlane's interest and concerns were about others leveraging Tyr and his relationship to his son to their advantage. Tyr was more than aware of how people attempted to do so. "I will go now so that you may spend the evening with your wives and children. Good evening."

"Good evening," Tamerlane nodded as Tyr turned and started walking to the door.

"Are you certain the Beka and Leydon are ... irreconcilable?" Tamerlane's question stopped Tyr at the door.

"Why do you ask?" Tyr replied without turning from the door.

"Do you find it the least bit … coincidental … that she comes here with this request for Caela … which is much more … convoluted … that it first appeared," Tamerlane replied haltingly. "And after all these years … she is … available and ready … to pursue a relationship … that neither of you ever contemplated … in the last twenty years?"

"Have a nice evening with your family," Tyr finally replied after a long moment. Without further comment, he opened the door and disappeared from Tamerlane's sight.

Tamerlane's eyes remained on the door for a long moment after his father disappeared. A few moments later, Ashan appeared in the open doorway.

"Will there be anything further this evening, your excellency?" Ashan asked as he reached for the handle to pull the door closed.

"Go through the incoming correspondence," Tamerlane nodded as he moved back around his desk and picked up the top flexi in his pile. "Look for anything regarding Caela, proposed Commonwealth First Contact missions, or the Hawkins family. Bring them to me immediately."

"Shall I have someone from the house staff inform your wives you have been delayed?" Ashan asked as he started to close the door behind him.

"No," Tamerlane shook his head as he leaned back in his chair with the first flexi in his hand. He knew neither of them had requested he visit them this evening. His presence would not be missed. He could check in on the babies before he retired for the evening.

"Very good, sire," Ashan replied as the door shut behind him.


	22. Chapter 22

"I was led to believe that you are above average intelligence for a Human," Tamerlane's voice floated on the night air.

"I'm a freaking genius."

Terra's voice barely reached Tamerlane's ears as she remained seated, perfectly still, in the center of the gazebo. He moved quietly around the perimeter of the gazebo platform until he stood before her. He leaned back against the railing and crossed his arms over his chest when she failed to move. She was seated with her legs in a crossed fashion. Her hands and fingers were arranged in some gestured just before her body at chest height. Her eyes were closed. Her face appeared calm and relaxed. Her lips moved slightly but no sounds came from them.

"I thought I made it clear that this area was off limits to visitors to the palace," Tamerlane's voice was low when he spoke again.

"You are supposed to be in your office … working," Terra's lips barely moved as her soft voice reached his ears. "I did not think you would mind since you were not supposed to be here."

"You did not think you would get caught where you do not belong," Tamerlane replied in a slightly terser tone.

"Guilty," Terra replied softly as her hands lowered from her chest and came to rest on her knees. She breathed in deeply then exhaled slowly. Her eyes opened and focused on Tamerlane. "What are you going to do with me now?"

"Normally trespassers are shot on sight," Tamerlane replied as his gaze held hers.

"I am a guest of the palace so I do not believe I am considered a trespasser. I have not ventured into an area that has been deemed off limits," Terra smiled ever so slightly. "I have yet to receive official notice of any additions to the 'off limits' policy. If it is so damn important that no one comes here, I would think you would have done so already. Or posted a guard to keep … trespassers … away."

"What led you to believe I was working late?" Tamerlane found himself slightly irritated by her tone and flippant reminder that no changes had been made to the designation of the gazebo. He had forgotten about it after she had left him the other night. It had not crossed his mind until he found her there again tonight.

"I had dinner with my mother tonight. She and I spent some time talking this evening," Terra's gaze remained on Tamerlane as they talked. "Family issues and such. Your father came to her suite a short time ago. While they were talking, I heard your father tell her that you had yet to make a decision. When he left you this evening, it appeared you had a great deal of research to do before making a decision. I surmised you would be working late."

"I will admit I am surprised you are out here already," Terra continued as she uncrossed her legs and got to her feet. "I thought I would be done with my meditation and be back in the palace before you made your nightly pilgrimage out here."

"I have a long night of work ahead of me," Tamerlane's eyes followed Terra as she started to fold the blanket but stopped when she looked up and noticed him watching her. She left it on the floor before walking over towards him.

"Have you completed your research concerning your business with my mother?" Terra stopped and looked up at him questioningly.

"What do you know about my business with your mother?" Tamerlane's brow furrowed as he looked down at Terra.

"My mother is a commerce liaison to many entities. The Commonwealth would be the largest of them. I would assume your business dealings would be related to one or more of them. I would think your business with my mother would be related to some sort of commerce," Terra shrugged slightly before moving to the railing next to him to look back at the palace. "Then again, I am not well versed in my mother's past business dealings with you so I really have no idea what you and she might discuss."

"I received a report from grounds' security that you ventured into areas which you are not permitted to venture," Tamerlane turned his head slightly to look down at her profile as she stood beside him.

"I have explored all of the palace that I can," Terra's shoulders raised slightly in a nonchalant shrug. "I was bored so I took a stroll through the gardens and grounds."

"I am certain that the residential wing of the palace is listed as off limits to everyone but myself, my father, my wives, and staff with the proper clearance," Tamerlane replied as he looked away from her back toward the interior of the gazebo. He pushed himself away from the railing and walked over to the center of the gazebo and looked up at the night stars which were partial obscured by clouds.

"The security list does detail the residential wing as off limits to people such as myself," Terra nodded as she turned from the view. She leaned back against the railing and placed her hands on the top rail. "However, no where on the list is there a listing for the gardens and grounds around the palace. I was merely enjoying the outdoor space …"

"When you were apprehended, you were not strolling through the gardens," Tamerlane cut her off as his eyes dropped from the night sky and pinned her with a hard gaze. "You were walking right up next to the exterior palace walls. You were setting off proximity alarms all over the palace."

"As I told the security guard who stopped me," Terra held Tamerlane's hard gaze as she spoke. "I was not in the residential wing. I was outside the residential wing. I never ventured …"

"Why were you there?" Tamerlane shook his head ever so slightly before looking up at the stars once more. He looked down at the blanket Terra had spread out over the hard, cold stone. He lay down on it and looked up at few stars visible in the night sky.

"I told you … I find the palace fascinating," Terra ran her hand up over her collarbone and rubbed it slowly. "It is really amazing how seamlessly you managed to merge the old palace and the new addition. From the exterior, one can not note any difference in the materials, structure, techniques."

"So you were … investigating … the exterior aesthetics … of the palace construction," Tamerlane scoffed slightly. He had no idea why she was skulking around the gardens but he was certain there was more to it that the aesthetics of the palace.

"I find it interesting that the newest portions are identical to the old. The stone even appears weathered like it has been here for centuries," Terra tilted her head as she thought about it. "I can only guess that all of the newer areas are like those we are using where all of the pretty glass is bullet proof with hidden blast doors in the casings."

"The design, engineering and security of the palace are not open for discussion," Tamerlane replied as he looked back up at the night sky. The stars were nearly completely obscured by the clouds now. "Just know that the palace has top of the line security. You are safe so long as you are here."

"Like I stated once before … with the Alpha of the Nietzschean Empire … seems like the safest place to be in the universe," Terra replied lightly as she pushed herself up from her position against the railing. She walked slowly back over to where Tamerlane was laying under the opening in the roof of the gazebo. Terra looked up at the sky before settling herself onto the blanket beside him. Her hip came to rest next to his and she leaned over his torso to rest one hand on the other side of him. She curled her legs under her as she looked down at him. "Looks like a storm is moving in."

"There is," Tamerlane replied as his eyes dropped from the sky to look down at her. The wind was beginning to pick up just a little. He could hear the barest sounds of thunder in the distance and the faint smell of rain was in the air. "You should return to the palace."

"I probably should," Terra agreed as she glanced at Tamerlane before looking back up at the sky. "When I was taking my walk today, I saw this pool …"

"It is private," Tamerlane shook his head slightly.

"It is yours," Terra nodded knowingly as her eyes moved back down to his. She considered this information for a moment before her brow furrowed slightly. "Your residence it not where I thought it would be."

"I did not say that the pool adjoined my private residence," Tamerlane shook his head slowly as his eyes moved over Terra. He got the distinct feeling at the moment that she was trying to gain information that she did not need.

"True," Terra admitted quickly. "Does it?"

"The exterior pool in the garden is part of the residential fitness facility. There is also an interior, heated pool for swimming, a spa facility with various offerings, a sauna," Tamerlane informed her as Terra's gaze moved slowly from his face to his chest. "You should return to the palace before it starts to rain."

"Believe it or not I actually like the rain," Terra informed him as she looked up at the opening overhead. The moon became obscured as the clouds rolled in. Lightning could be seen in the distance. "I lived in space most of my life. I know my mom despises weather. When I was younger, I went on this expedition with Kindred to… ummm … then I moved to TaraZed … I became accustomed to weather events. I find the rain and some storms to be relaxing in a way. Exhilarating in others."

Tamerlane watched her face as her eyes followed her hand as it slipped up his leather clad chest and ran lightly over the skin left bare by the cut of the vest.

"So I guess … there is no way … that I can … ya know … use … the … residential … facilities?" Terra asked haltingly as she glanced toward the stairs then back to Tamerlane.

"No," Tamerlane's tone was firm and let Terra know it was his final word on the subject.

"Think about it and let me know," Terra patted his chest with a smile before pushing herself to her feet. She started toward the top of the stair and was picking up her sandals as she looked back over at him.

"You might want to get moving yourself," Terra pointed up to the sky just as the thunder rumbled and the sound of heavy raindrops could be heard falling around them.

Before Tamerlane could respond, she disappeared down the steps. Tamerlane rolled to his feet and moved from beneath the opening in the roof of the gazebo. He could see her in the distance, running along the path toward the orchard and actually twirling as the rain surely soaked her.

"Sire?"

Tamerlane looked over at the steps to see two guards at the top of the steps. One opened a large umbrella and gestured to Tamerlane.

Tamerlane looked around the gazebo once more before making his way across the gazebo.

"Thank you," Tamerlane took the massive umbrella from the guard before making his way back to the palace.


	23. Chapter 23

"How much longer do you think it will be before Tamerlane reaches a decision?" Beka asked as she walked back over to the sofa where Tyr was seated. They had eaten a late dinner together in Beka's room and enjoyed some light conversation. Now, Tyr was looking at the local Arktos news broadcast while relaxing on her sofa.

"I could not begin to fathom what is taking him so long," Tyr shook his head as Beka slipped onto the sofa next to him. He raised up his arm and she nestled herself against his side before looking towards the vidscreen mounted on the wall. "I asked him again this evening. He said he should reach a decision in the next few days. He said to remind you that some of his attention had been diverted by your family issues. He also has an empire to run when not researching topics to discuss with you. He went so far as to suggest that had you been more prepared with all of this data, he would not have to spend your precious time researching it himself."

"I told him what I thought he needed to know," Beka looked up at Tyr. He glanced down at her for just an instant.

"From all of the data he has gathered, I get the distinct feeling that you shared very little of what there is to know about Caela," Tyr replied lightly.

"All he needed to know was that he needed to tell the world barons 'no' to a first contact mission with the planet," Beka informed Tyr as she pushed herself up into a seated position.

"Yet you either were unaware of or did not want to share the Commonwealth's previous first contact surveys with the planets in that area, the true wealth of resources the Commonwealth determined might be available from the planet," Tyr looked over at Beka. "Or the academic research proposals which had been submitted to the Commonwealth for approval for several planets in that sector. Given that currently no entity has laid claim to those systems, it seems unreasonable to think that Tamerlane has any less right to investigate those systems as the Commonwealth."

"It's just … there are hundreds of worlds in those sectors that the Nietzschean Empire can exploit," Beka looked over at Tyr. "For once, why can't Tamerlane just … do the right thing."

"Tamerlane never does anything without researching it first for himself," Tyr reached out and caressed Beka's jaw. "And the right thing … is not always what it seems."

"Leaving a planet full of young civilizations to grow and evolve on their own … is the right thing to do Tyr," Beka leaned and pressed her lips lightly against his. "Can you not make your son see …"

"Surely you know no one … makes … Tamerlane see anything," Tyr's fingertips ran lightly along her jaw and down her throat. "Perhaps it is now my turn to ask you … is all of this … some kind of plot …"

"Of course not," Beka shook her head as she leaned and kissed him once more. "Never in a million years would I hatch a plan that hinged on you and I … venturing into this territory. You know me better than that Tyr."

"I do," Tyr nodded slowly as his eyes searched her. "How was your day today?"

"Although I find it annoying as hell that Tamerlane is taking so long, I have enjoyed my time here. Terra, Kindred and I spent the morning and early afternoon together," Beka replied as she slipped back into Tyr's arms. "Terra had something to do this afternoon. I have no idea what was so important but she said she was on a timeline when she took off. Kindred departed to the detention facility. Apparently, Leydon's incarceration is not too severe so he and Kindred can share quarters on the orbital. I guess it is more like a house arrest or something. Kindred thought it would be better for Leydon to have someone there … looking out for him. According to Kindred, the Nietzschean guards on Valhuaghffen savagely beat Leydon on several occasions."

"Tamerlane was made aware of the occurrences and has sent a team to investigate," Tyr assured her. "Detainees are not to receive any physical punishment while in custody unless it is unavoidable due to the actions of the detainee."

"I think you should know," Tyr broke the silence as they watch the newsfeed together for a short time. Beka raised her head from his chest and looked at him curiously when he failed to continue.

"Leydon made a request that he be allowed planetside to speak with his wife," Tyr's voice was low as he spoke. "Tamerlane denied the request. However, if you would like to speak with your husband, there is a shuttle that departs each morning for the orbital."

"I …" Beka sighed deeply as she considered the request. She and Leydon had not spoken for several months. After this stunt with Kindred, Beka wasn't sure if she could keep from strangling him if he saw him.

"I will have to think about it," Beka finally said as she pushed herself out of Tyr's arms once again. She looked at him for a long moment. "It is getting late. I think it would be best …"

"If I were to go," Tyr nodded as he got to his feet.

"I know it's weird but …" Beka caught his hand in hers as she walked him to the door. Although she was a grown woman, she really had no desire for her daughter to walk in on them again. Tyr paused just inside the door and looked down at Beka.

"Sleep well Beka," Tyr said as he leaned down and brushed a light kiss against her lips.

Before she could respond, Tyr turned and disappeared out the door.

Beka leaned back against the door for a long moment with her eyes closed before pushing herself away from the door.

"What in the known worlds do you want?" Beka mused to herself as she shut off the lights and headed toward the bedroom.


	24. Chapter 24

Tamerlane watched as the last of the Nietzschean males exited his office before he picked up the flexis on his desk and put them in the pile for Ashan to file. Once he reviewed his schedule for the remainder of the afternoon, he looked over at the Nietzschean male who had remained quietly to the side for the duration of the previous meeting and one earlier that morning.

"You wanted to speak with me?" Tamerlane leaned back in his chair as he addressed his father. Tyr got up slowly from the sofa and walked over to take one of the chairs before Tamerlane's desk.

"I am aware that your schedule has been extremely full for the last week," Tyr began as he settled into the chair. He was prepared for a long drawn out discussion on the topic he wished to discuss but he also knew the conversation might actually be a very short one should Tamerlane not wish to discuss it.

"My schedule is always full," Tamerlane replied as he regarded his father closely. He had a notion of what his father wanted to discuss. It was the same topic they briefly discussed every day for the past several days.

"Beka has been on Arktos for nearly a week now," Tyr replied as he considered how to broach the subject once again.

"I am aware that I told Beka I would need three days to make a decision," Tamerlane replied before Tyr needed to go further. "I do hope you have pointed out that I have had to take time out of my schedule to deal with issues concerning her family. Time which would have been better used on her request or several dozen others I have been working on since she and I met in this office."

"Beka is aware that you have handled the dealings with Leydon and Kindred and the issues on Valhaughffen. Beka realizes that you are a very busy person," Tyr replied slowly. "However, I think I need to point out to you that Beka has businesses of her own and a schedule she needs to keep as well. You are not the only one in this discussion with other responsibilities."

"As I have stated to you, if Beka needs to leave to attend to other business, she and I can make arrangements to revisit this topic when is it more convenient for her. However, she needs to remember that she is not the only one who has made requests concerning that sector of unclaimed space and that system and planet in particular," Tamerlane replied as he got up from his chair and went over to look out the window. He looked out for a long moment as he considered his response. "Beka brought this request to me. As such, I feel that I should be given the time to thoroughly consider all aspects of the topic before I make a decision. I will make a decision in my own time when I have all of the facts I believe I need to make such a determination. This decision not only affects Rebecca Hawkins and whatever her interest is in that planet. It affects fourteen Nietzschean worlds that are a part of the Nietzschean Empire. My Empire. My people. Denying their requests and supporting Beka's could lead to unforeseen ramifications. Especially if Beka's interest in the planet is not as she had presented to me."

"What do you mean … not as she has presented to you?" Tyr frowned slightly at those worlds.

"Beka claims her interest is in protecting the unspoiled planet of Caela. Beka claims her interest is in leaving a planet full of undeveloped, primitive tribes to naturally evolve to the point when first contact can be made according to Commonwealth policy," Tamerlane paused for a moment to consider how to proceed with his father. "What Beka has failed to mention in our discussion of the planet is that the planet has an abundance of natural resources that could be very beneficial to fourteen Nietzschean world barons. What Beka has failed to mention is that there have been numerous proposals set forth by various Commonwealth business interests on ways to remove resources from that planet without disturbing the native inhabitants. There have been numerous small surveying parties who have visited the planet to investigate the wealth of the planet. There are also several supposed academic proposals for setting up long term observation studies of that planet and three others in that sector. Caela is not … special … in that regard. There are three other planets in that sector of space that are at the same level of development."

"Perhaps instead of putting Beka off with silence, you should speak with her about your concerns," Tyr offered when Tamerlane turned to look at him.

"Rebecca Hawkins never comes to Arktos without planning to be here at least two weeks. Rarely has our business concluded before that length of time. I would think that she would not have come here with a previously undiscussed issue and expected to get an answer quickly. After all these years, I know Beka better than that and Beka knows me better than that," Tamerlane continued as he walked around his desk to stand before Tyr. Tamerlane leaned back against the desk and crossed his arms over his chest. "I am still waiting for several documents that I wish to review before considering the issue further. Some of that I am having to obtain through the Public Information Act of the Commonwealth. Some of it I am waiting for from the World Barons in that sector. When I have received all of the data I desire, I will review it and come to a decision."

Tamerlane looked at his father for a long moment before a small smile tugged at his lips.

"Until then, why don't you and Beka enjoy your time together," Tamerlane offered before pushing himself away from the desk and walked back around to take his chair. "If her husband being on the detention orbital in the system is … causing a distraction … I can have him released back in Commonwealth space or he could meet with an unfortunate accident while attempting an escape."

"Beka and I are having dinner with her children at 1900 on the patio outside Beka's quarters," Tyr replied as he got up from his seat. He really had no desire to discuss the complex relationship that he and Beka shared. He did not want to discuss Beka's husband at all. He looked at Tamerlane for a long moment. "It would be best if you were to speak to Beka yourself. Doing so in a less formal, more relaxed environment might be preferential to you summoning her to your office like you normally would."

"You expect me to … cater … to Rebecca Hawkins?" Tamerlane scoffed loudly while rolling his eyes slightly. He leaned forward and tapped on the console. "Ashan, I am ready for my next appointment."

"Yes sire," came Ashan's response to the call.

"I did not have this meeting on my schedule," Tyr raised his eyebrows questioningly to Tamerlane.

"You are not needed for the remainder of the afternoon," Tamerlane informed Tyr as the door opened and Ashan appeared with three Nietzschean males in tow.

"We will be starting dessert about 1945, I will see you then," Tyr stated to Tamerlane before turning and leaving his son sitting at his desk, slightly surprised by his father's parting words.


	25. Chapter 25

"How did it go?"

Terra looked up from her flexi when Kindred dropped down into the chair beside her. It was nearly 1900 in the evening. Terra was seated at a table set for four. Crisp white linen covered the table. A vast arrangement of plates, glasses, and eating utensils were neatly placed at each seat. There was an arrangement of candles and flowers in varying shades of purple in the center of the table.

"You definitely didn't dress up for the occasion," Terra looked her brother over with an expression of disapproval. He was wearing a t-shirt, a pair of pants with lots of pockets and boots that were laced but not tied. "Did you not hear mother say 'semiformal' dinner with Mr Anasazi when she told you to be here for dinner?"

"Sorry, I didn't pack my suit," Kindred rolled his eyes slightly as he looked at Terra. "Where the hell did you get that dress?"

"The house staff provided attire for the entire family. Your clothes for dinner should be in your assigned quarters," Terra replied as she smoothed the skirt of the pale bluish grey dress she was wearing. It had thin straps at the top with a nice more form fitting top that flared out at the waist to a fuller skirt that hit her about mid thigh. The material had a metallic shimmer to it yet was soft and light to the touch.

"I saw them when I dropped off my bag," Kindred looked around the patio. When he had come out, there had been no one there but Terra. Now there were staff people coming in and out of the door with tables and containers of some sort. "I told Mom I had no desire to share a meal with the uber. Yet she insisted. That is the only reason I am here now."

"Would you care for something to drink?"

Terra and Kindred both looked over when a middle aged female spoke.

"Depends on what you have in that bottle," Kindred replied as he turned his attention from Terra to the female.

"It is a 10089 Rosae Vina from Indus Prime," the female said as she showed the bottle to Kindred.

"Fill it up," Kindred said as he picked up a glass and handed it to the female. The female gave him a critical look before pouring some of the wine into the larger water glass. When she stopped, Kindred gestured to the glass. "Don't be stingy."

"Kindred," Terra sighed in exasperation as the female continue to pour until the glass was nearly overflowing.

"What?" Kindred looked over at Terra before taking a sip of the wine.

"Would you like a glass?" the female looked at Terra.

"A little would be nice," Terra smirked slightly at Kindred as she picked up the correct wine glass and offered it to the female who filled it about a third full. "Thank you."

"If the uber wants to ply us with fine wine and meals, who I am to pass up a freebie," Kindred took another drink of the wine. "Tastes damn good."

"You are an oaf," Terra shook her head as she picked up her glass and took a small sip.

"So how did it go?" Kindred asked after looking around the patio. Most of the staff had disappeared for the moment.

"I got into the residential wing," Terra replied before taking another sip of the wine. "I was able to map out quite a bit of it before security snagged me."

"How did you get out of that one?" Kindred asked as he leaned back in the chair.

"I had been given a day pass to use the pool facility in the residential wing," Terra explained to him. "I told the guard that palace was so large, I had gotten turned around and lost."

Terra took another sip of her wine.

"It is amazing how much they let slide when you pretend to be an inferior, idlebrained kludge with no sense of direction," Terra laughed softly before taking another sip. "This is a damn fine wine."

"Did you find anything promising?" Kindred asked as he leaned a little closer to Terra when the staff appeared again.

"There are still huge areas of the residential wing that I couldn't get a good scan on," Terra replied softly. "I think those are the most promising locations. I am trying to get back in there. So far, I haven't had any luck. I'll keep trying."

"Probably where the uberking and his family live. Any ideas on how you are going to score a pass to get in there?" Kindred looked over when the doors opened to his mother's and she and Tyr walked out together.

"I'm not sure," Terra shook her head as she glanced over toward the doorway. "I'll figure it out."

"When you get something, let me know," Kindred murmured to his sister as his gaze remained on his mother and her uber lover. He couldn't believe she had the nerve to actually flaunt it in his face. "I have open travel back and forth to the detention orbital. I need to give Dad a little good news."

"You believe me now?" Terra replied as she pushed back her chair as Beka and Tyr approached the table.

"Can't believe Mom's getting it on with an uber," Kindred mumbled to himself. "Dad should have killed the bastard years ago."

"Be nice," Terra nudged her brother when he got to his feet and stood next to her. "Hopefully we won't have to be calling him daddy anytime soon."

"I'll die first," Kindred replied harshly before downing the rest of the wine then putting the glass back on the table.

"Good evening Mr Anasazi," Terra smiled widely as she moved over to greet Tyr and Beka. "You look beautiful this evening mother."


	26. Chapter 26

"I am on break from the Stracthcona Institute at the moment," Terra continued as she leaned back in her chair and took yet another sip of the wine the had been paired with their final course. She did not drink much even though she was now of legal age in any number of systems in the tri-galaxies. She enjoyed a little wine in social situations and over nice dinners but that was about all. In contrast, Kindred never met an alcoholic beverage that he did not consume, to excess at times, unfortunately. "I am working on an independent project that is merging my current pursuits. I hope to complete my work in the next few weeks before I am scheduled to return to the Institute to resume formal instruction."

"It sounds like you have a very full schedule," Tyr nodded slowly as he looked from Terra to Kindred. Terra had been pleasant company during the entirety of dinner. Conversation had been non-existent in the beginning. Slowly, through Beka asking her children questions, Terra had become a bit more conversational. Tyr was not certain if it was her warming to him or the amount of wine she had been consuming with each course of their meal. Kindred on the other hand spent most of the meal gulping down his food like he was ravenous, drinking copious amounts of wine, answering in one or two word sentences and glaring at Tyr. "I am a bit surprised that you have been able to remain on Arktos for as long as you have."

"It has been some time since I have spent any time with my mother," Terra looked over at Beka and smiled. "It has been nice seeing her. Not to mention, my father is still being held prisoner in your Nietzschean prison. I would like to see him free before I leave."

"Your father is being detained because he broke some very serious laws on a Nietzschean held drift," Tyr replied as his gaze drifted from Kindred back to Terra.

"Your son could make it all disappear with a simple signature," Terra challenged in a friendly but pointed tone. "Or is the decision of the Nietzschean Messiah not absolute and final?"

"This has been a lovely meal," Beka broke in before Terra or Kindred broke off into some sort of tirade about Leydon's current incarceration or Tamerlane. "Dessert should be here any moment."

"This reminds me of the special meals we used to have when I was younger," Terra replied as she looked over at her mother. "It was one of the few times we'd get all dressed up …"

"Except back then it was a family meal with our mother and father," Kindred broke into the conversation. Everyone could hear the slightest slur in his words. "And not some fancy, showy spectacle put on by King Uber's father trying to impress us because he's screwing around with our **married** mother."

"Kindred Hawkins," Beka snapped at her son. She knew he had been drinking too much as dinner had progressed through its course. Beka had hoped he would stop before it began to affect his judgment and his behaviour. At one point she had considered commenting about it to him and suggesting he take it easy. However, he was a twenty year old man and Beka did not want to embarrass him in front of Tyr by treating him like a child. "Watch your tone and words."

"Watch my tone?" Kindred looked over at Beka. "You're the one who is here … screwin' around behind Dad's back … cheatin' on your husband of twenty years. I mean really Mom … he's in a prison, orbitin' this planet and you're down here doin' the freakin' uber who is keepin' him there."

"Your father and I are separate Kindred," Beka replied in a calm firm tone. She tried to keep her voice dawn because she had no desire to put on a show for the house staff who were coming and going. She also knew confronting Kindred while he had been drinking too much would probably create even more drama. "What I do …"

"You left dad because you say he's stepping out on you," Kindred cut her off as his voice grew louder. It was then that his voice cracked and tears formed in his eyes. "No wonder he started screwing around … he finally got sick of you comin' here and spendin' weeks with … **HIM** … while he waited at home for you. You're nothin' but a lyin', cheatin'…"

"That's enough," Beka snapped as she pointed her finger at Kindred. "You don't know what you are talking about. This conversation is over."

"You're right," Kindred shoved back his chair and got to his feet. He lurched slightly as he grabbed the table to right himself. "This conversation is over."

Kindred looked between Beka and Tyr before looking back at Beka.

"This makes me sick," he nearly shouted as he pointed at both of them.

"Kindred," Terra grabbed his arm before he could walk away.

"What?" Kindred snapped as he jerked his arm away from Terra. "You might be able to sit here and talk HIM … but I'm not gonna …"

"I would strongly suggest you sit your drunk ass back down," Tamerlane's silky voice filled the air. Terra looked up just in time to see Tamerlane grab Kindred by the back of the shirt and jerk him back into his chair. "Before I have you detained and put into a cell beside your pathetic father."

"Take your freakin' hands off me," Kindred tried to get back to his feet. Tamerlane's hands came down on his shoulders and forced him back into his seat.

"You have one choice Kindred," Tamerlane leaned and murmured in Kindred's ear. "You are ruining a perfectly fine evening. Sit down and shut your drunk mouth. Am I understood?"

"Screw you uber," Kindred snarled as he tried to pull away from Tamerlane. "I'll kick your freakin' ass …"

"I warned you," Tamerlane grabbed Kindred by the back of the shirt and hauled him out of his chair. When Kindred tried to take a swing at him, Tamerlane caught his arm, twisted it behind his back and shoved the drunk man face first down onto the table top.

"Tamerlane," Tyr finally spoke as he started to get to his feet. Although Kindred words were making him angry, he thought leaving Kindred to Beka was the best course of action given that Tyr had only met the boy for a short time a few days ago. He understood the boy's emotional outrage at the moment even if he did not appreciate or approve of the way he was voicing himself. Tamerlane on the other hand had zero tolerance for such things. He had even less tolerance for people who did not do as he said when he said.

"Stay out of this," Tamerlane looked across the table at his father warningly. Tyr and Tamerlane gazed at one another for a long moment before Tyr nodded slightly and took his seat once more. Tamerlane glanced over at Beka before jerking Kindred up from the table and dragging his protesting body across the patio to two of the guards who were posted there when Tamerlane had come to join them.

"Take him to his quarters and let him sleep it off," Tamerlane instructed the guards. "Post someone in the room and someone outside the door. If he gives you any trouble, have him transported to the detention facility and tossed in the cell with his father."

A guards each took an arm and dragged Kindred from the patio. The door shut behind them, cutting off Kindred's shouting insults and threats directed at Tamerlane Anasazi.

Silence descended on the patio as Tamerlane walked back over to the table. He righted Kindred's chair and took a seat. He looked slowly around the table as both Beka and Tyr settled back into their chair. Terra was staring at him wide eyed with a slightly open mouth.

"How dare you …" Beka began to say as her eyes narrowed on Tamerlane. Fearing that her interference would make things worse, Beka had remained silent when Tyr had gotten to his feet to stop Tamerlane. She had remained silent when Kindred had been dragged from the patio knowing her speaking out would not be heard. However, she was livid with the way Tamerlane had just treated her son. She was not pleased in the least with Kindred's behaviour and was slightly mortified by what he was saying. However, he was her son and she was pissed that Tamerlane had laid a hand on him.

"Your son will be taken to his room or to a detention cell to sober up," Tamerlane spoke over Beka when she tried to speak. "If you wish to speak to him privately and allow him to denigrate and insult you and my father, you may do so in the privacy of his room."

"Now," Tamerlane looked from Beka to his father then back again. "I was invited to join you for dessert this evening. The reason being … my father believes I owe you an explanation concerning the amount of time it has taken me to research the issue you and I spoke about in our first meeting. I will say I have been a bit distracted by the drama your family has brought to Arktos."

Tamerlane looked over at Terra for a long moment before returning his attention to Beka.

"First, I was asked to intervene concerning your husband and son's crimes in Valhaughffen. Second, I have had to concern myself with the issue of your husband's treatment while in the detention center there. Third, I have had to deal with your son's indiscretions when visiting his father on the detention orbital. If either Kindred or Leydon attempt to escape from the orbital again, I will have them transferred back to Valhaughffen until they stand trial for their crimes. Perhaps it would be a good idea for one of you to speak to them. I am done trying to be of assistance any longer. Fourth, I have had to continually field security concerns about Terra's various excursions into restricted areas of the palace and grounds."

Tamerlane turned to look at Terra sternly. After allowing her the privilege of using the residential pool, security had alerted him to finding her wandering around the residential corridors where his wives and children lived. She shrugged dismissively before picking up her wine and taking another small sip. Tamerlane's gaze moved back to Beka.

"And lastly, I have had to spend a great deal of time researching the issue which you and I have discussed. I have come to realize there is a great deal you did not share with me," Tamerlane looked at Beka for a long moment. When she failed to comment, Tamerlane rolled his eyes with exasperation and continued. "Therefore, it is taking time for me to compile all of the information I need to make a decision. As I informed my father, I have requests out to the Commonwealth and the Nietzschean World Barons to collect the rest of the information I desire. Once I have that information, I will be able to come to an informed decision. I hope that it will not take more than a few days."

Tamerlane paused for a long moment as he looked at those seated at the table.

"If you would like to remain here until I have reached a decision, you are welcome to stay," Tamerlane gestured toward Beka. "If your offspring would like to remain, I would ask that you speak with them about their behavior and actions while they remain on Arktos. As for your husband, the official investigation into his crimes has been completed. He will be charged with attempted theft of several items from the World Museum on Valhaughffen. He will be given the opportunity to retain council other than the Nietzschean litigator I have assisted in securing for him, if he so chooses. I would strongly suggest you encourage him to take the plea agreement that will be offered to him. It will be in the best interest of all of those involved if he does."

"If you will excuse me," Tamerlane pushed back the chair and got to his feet. "I have an appointment waiting in my office. Enjoy the remainder of your evening."

Terra looked down when he tossed a small flexi on the table before her. Without a word, he turned and walked back toward the doorway he emerged from just a short time ago.


	27. Chapter 27

Terra sighed deeply as she relaxed against the cushion of the chaise she was currently occupying. Her eyes scanned the sky overheard. Even with the soft lights of the pool, the stars were twinkling overhead. The moon had yet to make an appearance so Terra assumed there was a new moon phase for Arktos.

Her eyes dropped to her current surroundings. She was on a private patio in the center of a U shaped portion of the palace. Along the far end, there was a row of vegetation to give privacy to the patio from the gardens that surrounded the palace.

When Terra had picked up the small flexi that Tamerlane had tossed on the table earlier that evening, she had been surprised to activate it and see the flowing words on the screen. It had been an invitation to use a pool for the evening. The invitation had been unexpected. What was even more unexpected was that the note was signed by Tamerlane himself. Even more unexpected was the flowing script of the writing on the screen. No one really 'wrote' anymore.

At the appointed time, she had slipped on her swimsuit and clothes, gathered her bag together and made her way to the reception desk at the entrance to the residential wing of the palace. She was surprised when the guard on duty did not ask for any permission form or identification. Instead, he had motioned for another guard who had invited her to follow him.

As they walked the corridor, Terra quickly became confused with the twists and turns of the corridors. When they walked passed the wall of glass and the door to the residential pool she had used before, Terra stopped. The guard paused when he realized Terra was no longer following him. He informed Terra that was not the pool she had been designated to use for the evening.

Terra had then followed the guard a little further before he stopped before another doorway. He tapped in a code and the doors had slid open. He stepped inside and gestured for Terra to do the same. When she stepped into the lighted foyer, she was surprised by the wall of glass before her. To her left was a large open area with what appeared to be a combination of a living area and a kitchen. To her right, there appeared to be another open space that might have been another living area and a wall of shelving with books and other items that reached to the ceiling.

The guard had stepped forward and tapped a code into the locking mechanism for the large glass doors that opened onto the patio. He had shown her the space. Informed her that she was not to attempt to enter the dwelling. She was not to attempt to leave through the gardens. When she was ready to depart, he showed her how to use the comm unit to alert the reception desk. Someone would retrieve her and escort her back through the residential area. He then reminded her to not attempt to leave on her own. No one wanted her to get lost again while trying to find her way back to her quarters.

When Terra had asked the guard where she was, the guard had bid her a good evening and left her alone on the expansive patio.

Once alone, the interior lights had extinguished and left Terra on a patio lit with soft lighting. Terra had wandered around the patio for a few moments. The pool that dominated the space was lit itself. It drew her attention as well as the bubbling hot bath at one end. It had taken Terra no time before she stripped off her clothes and dove into the pool. She was not certain how long it had been since she first stepped onto the patio. She had been swimming, relaxing in the hot bath and on the oversized chaise on the pool decking.

The evening was warm with a hint of a breeze that would occasional give her the slightest chill. The night was quiet except for the sound of night creatures in the gardens nearby. The soft sounds lulled her in a sense of comfort. She had nearly nodded off several times. Then again, she didn't think it was the worst thing in the universe to fall asleep in such a place. It was a hundred times better than having to deal with her mother or Kindred this evening.

The sound of a door opening pulled her from her thoughts. Her eyes moved to the door she had entered and saw no one there. A moment later, movement from behind her caused her to turn.

"You're still here," Tamerlane's voice floated through the air as he came to stand beside her chaise.

He had invited Terra to use his private pool for the evening. Normally, the residential pool he had allowed her to access would be used by his wives or any family they might have visiting. When Tamerlane had allowed Terra to use the pool, he had been alerted by Katarina that she and Isabella did not approve of the Human using their facilities. Tamerlane had apologized for the indiscretion and assured them it would not happen again. After having received reports that his guest had appeared to enjoy her afternoon and inquired about being able to use it at her discretion, Tamerlane had invited her to use his pool while he was working.

"I thought if I needed to leave, someone would retrieve me," Terra replied as she looked him over slowly. He was barechested and wearing a pair of those loose flowing pants she had seen him in the first night she had seen him at the gazebo. "What time is it?"

"Late," Tamerlane replied as his eyes moved over the young woman who was reclining on the chaise. Her long dark hair was pulled up in a crazy arrangement on the top of her head. Her swimsuit left little to the imagination. The tiny triangles of fabric barely covered her breasts. Even then, the inner curves of her petite breasts spilled from the top. The small scrap of fabric at the apex of her thighs covered just what it needed to cover. The two thin strings leading from the tiny triangle tied on either hip to hold the bottoms together. Her legs were long and lean, toned but not overly muscled. The swimsuit was an odd shade of pink and beige which matched her skin tone so closely that one would have to look closely to know she was wearing a suit from a distance.

"I didn't realize it was … late," Terra noticed the slowly perusal of her swimsuit and her form. She stretched ever so slightly and got comfortable again. Although it was obvious, the arching of her back and the way she moved her legs to stretch was meant to have the maximum effect on any man taking notice. "No wonder I almost feel asleep."

"I take it this is yours," Terra looked around the patio when his gaze became a little too intense for her to maintain. Although she was used to men looking at her, especially when she was dressed in a swimsuit like the one she had chosen to wear this evening. However, whereas many men would look away when they were caught checking her out, Tamerlane did not seem the least bit concerned that she knew he was looking her over … very slowly.

"It is," Tamerlane nodded as he looked around the patio area before his gaze returned to hers.

"It is … very nice," Terra smiled slightly as she looked up at him again. "Quiet. Relaxing. Love the hot bath."

"It is nice," Tamerlane nodded as he sat down on the edge of the chaise. "How was the rest of your evening?"

Terra sighed deeply as she closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Mom was pissed about the way you treated Kindred. I got to play twenty questions about the flexi you tossed on the table. When I left, I'm pretty sure she and your dad were off to have a heated discussion concerning your behaviour," Terra began as she opened her eyes and raised her eyebrows at him.

"My behaviour?" Tamerlane shook his head with a soft laugh. "My behaviour is what your mother took issue with this evening?"

"I would think your father would defend you and point out Kindred's obnoxiousness," Terra paused for a moment before shrugging. "Kindred will get a pass like he always does. There is always an excuse for my dear brother. Tonight, he was drunk."

"It would have been better if you had just let him go," Terra began again after a long moment. "Instead of causing further drama with my mother."

"Is your brother's behaviour a normal occurrence?" Tamerlane's brow furrowed slightly.

"Kindred getting drunk is not uncommon," Terra shook her head. "Right now … between his issues with his final university research project being in limbo, his pending legal problems, dad being locked up and finding out about mom and your dad … he is not in a good headspace."

"Yet the relationship between your mother and my father is a recent development," Tamerlane reminded her.

Silence enveloped the patio for a long moment.

"My dad … has always had this … feeling … that there was … something … between my mother and your father," Terra frowned ever so slightly. "When mom and I talked, she had way back … there was an attraction … between them when they crewed together. Your father made it clear that nothing would ever come of it. She was Human."

"My father … I think he kind of picked up on the vibe," Terra ran her hand over her collarbone as she looked away from Tamerlane. "When he used to tell the story about them meeting … he never left out a part about your dad showing up on dad and mom's first date. Dad used to always seem so … pleased with himself that mom sent Tyr on his way and continued her night with dad."

"Your mother seduced your father as a part of a scam, did she not?" Tamerlane asked as his eyes followed the path of her hand. She appeared to be absentmindedly rubbing her collarbone as he had noticed her doing several other time when he had been in her presence. "Hardly the foundation of a successful relationship."

"By the end of the whole thing, it was more than that. Mom and Dad both knew it," Terra looked over at Tamerlane and noticed his eyes seemed focused on her hand as she rubbed her collarbone. It was a habit she had when in thought or nervous. It was a habit she was trying to break but rarely noticed she did it. She ran her fingertips slowly down her chest and over he slight swell of her breast and back up the other side to her other collarbone just to gauge his reaction. She felt a little thrill run through her when his eyes followed her hand before looking back up into her eyes. She was pretty sure she saw a flicker on interest there. It was not unusual to have a Nietzschean male appreciate her physical form. She knew from experience there were several Nietzschean males who attended university with her that found her attractive. However, nothing would ever come of it because she was Human and Human didn't cut it even in Commonwealth society as far as Nietzscheans were concerned. She wondered if Tamerlane would be different. She was betting on the simple fact that he could do as he pleased and no one would challenge his decision. She didn't need forever, she was just looking for a one night thing. "Something happened. It may have been a scam to begin with. But somewhere in all of it … they began to care. If not, there was no way they ever would have ended up together."

"Perhaps," Tamerlane conceded. He really knew little about the family history of the Hawkins family. He really didn't care either.

He knew she had caught his eyes following the slow path of her fingers as they skated over the soft swell of her breasts. He could tell from the expression on her face, she had done it on purpose. He had no doubt that Terra Hawkins was a flirt. However, he wondered what she hoped to accomplish by continuing to flirt with him.

"Anyway, fast forward … the Hawkins family … life is great," Terra's eyes narrowed on Tamerlane. "Then you happened."

"Me?" Tamerlane raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Mom started coming to Arktos to liaise with you," Terra gestured to him. "Week long trips began to take two. Once a quarter trips began to happen monthly. Dad … he had his suspicions. We weren't supposed to hear them but we did. Dad was certain the trips … were about Tyr … not business. Mom denied it. Dad didn't believe her."

"It wasn't long after that, that dad spent more and more time away," Terra sighed again. "It was not long after that … that the arguments became about him … and his affairs."

"I told Kindred that you said there was never anything between them all those years ago," Terra shook her head. "Kindred didn't believe it was happening now. But when he saw them together … something clicked. I don't know if my brother will ever believe my mom. Then again … my mom … has always had … feelings … for your father. She may not have cheated … but a little part of her heart … was always your father's."

"And that is more than you ever wanted or need to know about the Hawkins family," Terra looked over at Tamerlane. He was a bit surprised when she motioned for him to move. Tamerlane got to his feet and Terra got up from the chaise and motioned for him to sit as she turned and walked away from him. Her departure gave Tamerlane the opportunity to get a good look at the revealing swimsuit complete with a scant scrap of cloth covering her rear. She moved over to a bag and pulled out a towel before walking back over to him. She looked down at him seated on the chaise before perching herself on the chaise next to his thigh and draping the towel over her legs.

"Perhaps you should tell me something … personal … to even the field."

"What would you like to know?" Tamerlane asked after a moment of consideration. He had to wonder if she told the story so that he would feel obligated to share. He wondered if there was something specific she was trying to learn about him. And why.

"Why are you alone?" Terra asked after a long pause.

"Alone?" The surprise of the question was evident in his tone.

"You are married. You have two wives. You have four babies," Terra gestured around her. "But I have seen no one this evening."

"My wives and children live in the palace," Tamerlane replied as his eyes moved slowly over her.

"But not with you," Terra asked just to clarify. She knew it was not unusual for a man in a polygamous relation to not live with a particular wife. She wondered if it was the same with Nietzschean males.

"How does that work?" Terra asked out of curiosity.

"My private … intimate … interactions … with my wives … are not a topic that is open for discussion," Tamerlane replied after a long moment had passed.

"Who did you marry first?" Terra asked when he refused to answer that question.

"I married them both at the same time," Tamerlane informed her as he held her gaze. He could see the surprise fill her eyes.

"You married them both? At the exact same time?" Terra was surprised by this piece of information. "How did that happen?"

"My wives come from a very influential Nietzschean family. One of the largest families within the Nietzschean Empire," Tamerlane began slowly as he tried to determine what to reveal and what to keep from her.

"They are from the same family?" Terra leaned over his legs and rested her hand on the other side of his body. She pulled her legs under her do that her hip was pressed against his outer thigh.

"My wives are sisters," Tamerlane replied with a faint smile. For some unfathomable reason this always seemed an oddity to most people. "Twin sisters to be exact."

"You … you married … twin sisters?" Terra's face showed her surprise. Tamerlane supposed Beka really never discussed him with her family at all. "Talk about keeping it in the family. How did you manage to woo two?"

"The marriages were arranged by Olma and the matriarch of the Trouveir family," Tamerlane replied as he ran his hand over his upper chest before allowing his hand to come to rest on the chaise beside him.

"So your marriage was arranged," Terra nodded slowly when she heard that bit of information.

"Technically, on the day of the ceremony, when our union was announced, Isabella was announced first … since she was born two minutes before her sister," Tamerlane shrugged slightly. "I bonded with Isabella first so one might say she is my first wife. However, neither Isabella nor Katarina see themselves as my second wife."

"First co-wives," Terra ran her tongue lightly over her lips. "How long have you been married?"

"Less than a year," Tamerlane replied without thinking.

"Are you going to have other wives?" Terra pressed on while he was willing to talk. "Anyone in the queue?"

"I am certain I will," Tamerlane looked her over slowly. "As far as I know, there is no one … in the queue. There is always interest and discussion to be had. However, at the current time there are no definite plans for my next wife."

"Maybe that is the best way to find someone," Terra mused softly. "It would be easier than actually having to meet someone in a universe of billions. Then again, I don't know if I would necessarily agree with my mom's choice for my husband. I doubt what I find attractive is necessarily what my mom would be looking for while trying to find me a nice, stable, secure partner. The only time she ever tried to encourage me to date a boy, he was the son of our neighbor on Elysium. He was … not someone … I would have ever picked for myself."

"I doubt you have any difficulty meeting people on your own," Tamerlane offered hesitantly. If for no other reason that she was an attractive female, Tamerlane could imagine there was a great deal of interest in a woman who looked like Terra Hawkins. Just in the little bit of time he had spent with her, he could imagine many men becoming quite enamored with her, if she chose to allow it. He was also certain she could turn a man off with the biting sarcasm that he had witnessed glimpses of while she had been on Arktos.

"I meet plenty of people," Terra looked down as she toyed with the towel she had draped over her legs. The air was becoming a little cooler as it got later in the evening. However, as long as he would let her stay, she planned to remain in his company. "I meet people every day. I mean … someone … special … the right person."

"What do you consider special?" Tamerlane asked after a moment of thought.

"I don't know," Terra shrugged slightly as she shifted slightly and got a little more comfortable. She allowed her hand to come to rest on his torso as she spoke. "It is hard … getting to know someone. I find it tiresome … more often than not. The forced civility. The politic correctness. The facades and bravado you have to get through to get to know a person. I really hate the dating games … spending a lot of time and effort on someone only to find out they are not who you thought they were."

"Is that not the purpose of .. dating?" Tamerlane's brow furrowed ever so slightly. From what little he knew of the Human custom, that was what it was all about.

"Yeah, I guess it is," Terra nodded as she allowed her fingertips to lightly caress the uppermost portion of his abs. The solid muscle under smooth, warm skin had her attention at the moment. The deep outlines of every muscle allowed her fingertips to trace them easily. "You know, I might actually know more about you than the last ten men I dated."

"Then you must not know much more about them than their name and occupation," Tamerlane scoffed slightly. "Hardly the beginnings of a functional relationship."

"At least I know you are married to two women and have four children," Terra shook her head with a laugh. "I spent like three weeks hanging out with this one guy on Sinti while I was there. I found out he was married when his wife showed up at this cozy romantic restaurant where we were dining with a baby belly out to here."

Terra moved her hand from his abdomen to show the size of the woman's belly.

"She slapped the crap out of him in the middle of LaBella, screamed at him about being a cheater, threw a twenty throne glass of Chateau Motravin vino in his face then proceeded to berate me for being a money grubbing whore," Terra shook her head as she thought back to that night. "Needless to say … that was the last time I went out with him."

"I am certain you had secrets of your own," Tamerlane probed as her hand returned to his torso and took up where it had left off.

"I was seventeen … not twenty one. I should not have even been in the bar where I first met him," Terra shrugged slowly. "And I may have known he was the owner of Benzen's Transports, thirty years old, not twenty three … and not the freeloving university student he was trying to portray. I may have liked … spending his money … without him being aware."

"Ahhhhhh," Tamerlane nodded when the truth of the relationship emerged. "So perhaps you were not … truly seeking … a partner … more looking for a mark."

"Perhaps," Terra acknowledged with a slight smile. "So … I know you are twenty two, husband to two, father of four, Emperor of the Nietzschean Empire … where were you born?"

"I have no idea," Tamerlane shook his head when he answered.

"You don't know where you were born?" Terra's brow furrowed.

"I was told I was born on an Orca pride transport ship while my mother's pride roamed the stars after my father destroyed Orca pride's homeworld," Tamerlane began.

"Ouch," Terra made a face. "Talk about a bad romance."

"Other than that, all I know is, according to records, my homeworld was the Orca pride asteroid colony in the Ashlite Theta," Tamerlane informed her.

"I was born in the slipstream somewhere between Heofon and Kalyptein," Terra looked around the patio. She knew it was getting later in the evening. She knew from the way he was dressed when he come out onto the patio that he most likely was ready to retire for the evening. Finding her there had put a crimp in his plans. However, he had yet to ask her to leave. If only she could keep him talking for a while longer, she would be one step closer to her reason for being on Arktos. "On the Eureka Maru, of course. Making a quick getaway after some con or repossession or grift. It's a pretty good story. You want to hear it?"


	28. Chapter 28

"Anyway," Terra said a short time later.

She was quite animated as she talked with her hand. At times when talking about the slipstream route she traced it out with her fingertip over his chest. Her voice got louder and softer as she spoke. The sparkle in her eyes and the smile on her lips had his attention as much as the story itself. The continual feel of her fingertips on his skin also had his attention as well.

"The story ends with Dad in the engine room listening to mom curse him up on side and down the other. Kindred toddling around the ship oblivious because he's nearly two and screaming because no one's tending to his whining. And mom strapped into the piloting harness of the Maru evading their pursuers while trying not to dump us into a sun when the contractions hit."

"You seriously expect me to believe that your mother gave birth to you while evading capture, piloting, no less, the route from Heofon to Kalyptein"" Tamerlane looked at her with amusement.

The sparkle in Terra's eyes seemed to mesmerize him for a second. He really didn't understand why he invited her to use his pool. He really didn't know why he let her remain and engage him in conversation. He really had no idea why he was reclining on a chaise in the middle of the night with a Human woman touching and caressing him however she liked. He only knew that he was actually enjoying his brief encounters with Terra Hawkins over the last few evenings.

"The way she tells it, I forced myself right out into the leg of her flight suit," Terra made a motion with her hand indicating just that. "The way dad tells it … well all he would say was he was being cursed for ever being born, having a penis and being too damn irresistible to say no to. Plus the fact he kept telling her to just hold on a little while longer, stop pushing, clamp her legs shut really tight … even though my head was coming out and my mom was screaming in pain."

Tamerlane chuckled softly as he looked at her animated expressions.

"Mom always said I was too hard headed for my own good," Terra shrugged as she looked down at her hand that had come to rest on his chest. It was then that she noticed the soft caress of his hand over her leg. "I had to do it my way or no way at all, no matter what anyone said. I wasn't due for three weeks. Mom begged me to wait a bit longer when her water broke. I think she was in labor … twenty minutes .. tops. Kindred took something like sixteen hours to get out."

"I've never seen the cockpit video. It was destroyed when the Maru was attacked in a Kalderan campaign against the Commonwealth. If I had it … well the truth would be there for all to see and hear," Terra's eyes followed her hand which had slowly travelled down his chest to his upper abdomen while she talked.

"It is nice that you have your mother to tell you such stories of your childhood," Tamerlane replied as his eyes moved over her face.

"Surely you have some amusing anecdotes from your own memories," Terra suggested as she shifted slightly. Her hip was beginning to ache from the way she was seated. However, she was afraid if she moved, whatever was going on between them at the moment would be over.

"Amusing? No," Tamerlane shook his head. "My life, as I remember it, was strict and structured and although always surrounded by people … lonely. There has been precious little time for fun. And when, as a child, you are engaged in the actions of building an empire … nothing amusing happens."

"I guess maybe that's a difference between our cultures, our parents, our destinies and lots in life," Terra pondered softly. "My Dad has always been a little wild. He is … fun. My Mom used to be more like him but she's … well … she grew up. Dad never did. He was a playmate of sorts, Mom was the strict one, the responsible one … always trying to offset Dad's ways."

"I remember when I was eight, I think, it was the first time I thought of my dad as childish. I was sitting in the kitchen, working on my homework. I had a ton to do. He was telling me to take a break. Get out of the house for a little while. Find something else creative to do like my brother. When he took my flexi and basically shoved me out the door to go play, I still remember wishing he would just go away," Terra took a deep breath and concentrated on his skin beneath her hand. "Now, I wish I had never wished such a thing. He started going away. He and Mom fought behind closed doors but out of the view of the children. I spent more and more time in classes. He spent more time away from the family. Mom started coming out here. I took extra courses to keep me in school longer every day and away from home. I did so well and tested high enough that I got moved up two levels in school. That is how Kindred and I ended up graduating Elysium Foundation School at the same time. Then we were off to university on TaraZed when I was 15 and Kindred was 17. Mom thinks some of my insolent behaviors are a result of never really being a child. Kinda like the bratty child in me still exists and needs an outlet."

She looked back up at him cautiously. His gaze was still focused on her.

"And that's more than you wanted or needed to know about Terra Hawkins," Terra pursed her lips, looking a bit self-conscious.

"Perhaps," Tamerlane nodded slightly. He had no idea why she was sharing such stories with him. He found himself enjoying the sound of her voice and the feel of her fingertips against his skin. However, he had yet to figure out why she was still there. "But it was something you felt comfortable enough to share with me. There is no reason to feel … awkward … now."

"Perhaps if you shared something else with me?" Terra raised her eyebrows questioningly. "Some deep dark secret that no one else knows?"

"I enjoy ancient Human opera," Tamerlane replied after a moment of thought.

"You what?" Terra's brow furrowed deeply before a smile spread across her lips.

"I enjoy ancient Human opera," Tamerlane repeated with an uncertain smile.

"The Emperor of the Nietzschean Empire enjoys … ancient … Human … opera?" Terra nodded slowly. "Alert the media … we have a story here folks."

"It is something that my father enjoys. He has played it for me over the years," Tamerlane shrugged slightly. He felt almost as if Terra was mocking him in a way.

"There is nothing wrong with enjoying elements from other cultures and species, no matter if they are modern or ancient," Terra patted his chest lightly. "I think it … shows … enlightened thought … when one is able to look outside of himself … and … consider … the possibilities."

"Your body art?" Tamerlane asked as his fingertip ran over her ribs. Terra was surprised to feel his fingertip running over her side. She glanced down when his hand dropped back to her leg. "What does it mean?"

"That is … private," Terra shook her head ever so slightly.

"Private?" Tamerlane seemed to consider it a moment before he leaned slightly to look at the markings that were visible. "The markings are clearly visible on your skin. How can they be … private?"

"No one knows what they mean but me," Terra whispered softly as she leaned towards him as he straightened.

"How … intimately … does one need to know you," Tamerlane's voice lowered as well as he gazed into her eyes. "To learn their true meaning?"

"Someone would have to know me … very, very well … before I would ever reveal their true meaning," Terra replied as she nuzzled her lips to his cheek before whispering into his ear. "You and I do not know one another that well."

Terra pulled back from him. "Yet."

"Then I look forward to getting to know you better Terra Hawkins," Tamerlane replied as his eyes met her sparkling blue eyes.

"Ahhh, but do I really want you to know me," Terra responded enigmatically.

"What do you want Terra Hawkins?" Tamerlane inquired as he glanced down at her hand on his chest and the way in which her continued adjusting to his movement had her leaning across him and against him in a very cozy position.

"It's getting late," Terra took a deep calming breath as she looked into his golden brown eyes. The hardness that she usually saw was gone. In the time they had been talking, he seemed to have relaxed. She was there, on the patio, outside his residence. She was so close and yet no far from what she really wanted.

"It is," Tamerlane agreed. It had been late when he had found her still on his patio when he was about to retire to his bed. And yet she had remained there and patiently drew him into conversation. Tamerlane really had no idea how much time had passed since he had stepped out onto the patio.

"I should probably go," Terra drew her bottom lip between her teeth slowly before running her tongue over it lightly.

"You probably should," Tamerlane nodded as his gaze remained fixed on her lips as her tongue ran over her bottom lip. The hand that had been resting on his chest was lightly caressing him now. He took a deep breath as her fingertips ran lightly over his nipple and sent a rush of sensation through him.

"I probably should," Terra's voice was softer as she leaned toward him. Her eyes focused on his as his gaze moved from her lips to her eyes. Her lips pressed against his lightly before playing over them slowly. It was only an instant before she felt his lips responding.

Her lips moved more surely over his as her hand moved up to cup his jaw. Her mouth patiently coaxed his lips, pulling the top one between her lips before sucking lightly on the bottom one. Her tongue teased over his lips as her hand slipped back down to his chest. She heard the soft groan in his throat as her fingernails raked lightly over his skin and nipple. Her lips became a little more insistent. Her tongue teased over his lips. When her tongue teased the tip of his, his hands grasped her shoulders and pushed her away ever so slightly, pulling her mouth from his.

"You need to go," Tamerlane breathed heavily as his eyes opened to meet hers.

"I'd rather stay," Terra murmured as her eyes opened slowly to meet his.


	29. Chapter 29

Beka sighed to herself as she walked from her bedroom back into the main area of her suite.

After a tense dinner that ended in her son being dragged away by security, the evening had only gotten worse. Tamerlane was his usually arrogant, demanding, commanding self. He irritated and infuriated Beka to no end by his tone and demeanour as he spoke at them at the dinner table. After he had left, Beka had inquired to Terra about the flexi Tamerlane had thrown at her daughter. Terra had politely informed her mother that it was none of her business. When Beka tried to protest Terra's assertions, Terra had excused herself and left the table.

Beka's frustrations turned on Tyr after Terra left them. Beka felt a great deal of regret about unloading on Tyr about his failure to act when she and her children were being attacked. She blamed him for Tamerlane and his goons dragging her son from the patio. She belittled him for not stopping Tamerlane's assault on her son. Beka had even accused him being part of whatever scheme Tamerlane was up to. Then informed him to stay the hell away from her as she stormed from the patio.

She poured herself a glass of water and was about to retire to her bedroom when the door access sounded. She really had no desire for any more confrontations that evening. She really just wanted to climb in bed and try to forget the evening ever happened. She was upset, angry, disillusioned, embarrassed … by the events that took place, by the treatment of her son, the actions and words of her son and her outburst at Tyr.

She took a deep breath before reaching over to press the access button to open the door. She was not surprised to see Tyr standing in the corridor.

"You and I need to talk," Tyr said simply when the door opened. Beka gazed up at him for a long moment.

"We do," Beka nodded as she stepped to the side and gestured for Tyr to enter her room.

Tyr stepped inside and waited until the door was closed behind him to follow Beka over to the sofa. She took a seat and gestured for him to take the seat beside her. She took a long drink of water before placing it on the table and turning to look at him.

"Tonight was horrible," Beka began when Tyr failed to speak.

"I cannot disagree," Tyr replied simply.

"Your son is a tyrant," Beka said as she looked at Tyr. "I cannot believe he had the nerve to assault Kindred …"

"Your son was drunk and belligerent," Tyr cut Beka off before she could continue. "If Tamerlane had not appeared, most likely I would have had him removed."

"He had too much wine and was not thinking clearly," Beka found herself defending Kindred.

"You son is under the mistaken impression that you and I have been involved for much longer than is true," Tyr replied as he turned on the sofa to face Beka.

"I can only guess Terra told him that she had found us together," Beka sighed deeply as she gazed over at Tyr. "She and I talked. I assured her that … things … between you and I had only just happened. I assured her that you and I had never had this kind of relationship in all the years I had been visiting Arktos for business."

"Either she did not believe you or she failed to inform your son of those facts," Tyr reached over and took Beka's hand in his.

"I will talk to him tomorrow," Beka put her other hand of Tyr's and gave it a gentle squeeze. "About the things I said …"

"You are in Tamerlane's home. You are a guest of the Empire," Tyr replied slowly as he tried to figure out how to let Beka know what a delicate place he was in at the moment. "Tamerlane's word is law. Tamerlane's decisions are final. Tamerlane's edicts are to be followed without question. I have certain freedoms when it comes to speaking with my son. However, not even I can countermand his orders once given. There was a time when I could. That is no longer true. Tamerlane is the Emperor of the Nietzschean Empire. He no longer requires a regent. He no longer wants or needs a regent. He is a sovereign ruler."

"I had no idea things had changed so much," Beka frowned slightly as she considered what Tyr had said. In the earliest years of her visiting Arktos, she had met with Tyr and Tamerlane. As the years went on, Tyr took a more supportive role while Tamerlane led the meetings with Beka. Most recently, Beka had begun meeting with Tamerlane alone. Tyr would appear near the end of the meeting and she and Tyr would visit before she would take her leave. In some ways, her interactions with the Nietzschean Empire reflected what must have been going on throughout the Nietzschean Empire over the years. Only for her, her former relationship with Tyr most likely shielded her from his rule when he was running the Empire.

"It was inevitable. For Tamerlane to rule effectively, his rule must be absolute," Tyr shrugged slightly before squeezing her hand again. "Although it is … difficult … to … surrender … that kind of power … it has always been Tamerlane's power to wield. I am still very involved in the Empire. I still hold influence with my son. It is just private and no longer public."

"So you can talk to him about Kindred and Leydon," Beka looked at Tyr hopefully. "Get through to him. Help him come to his senses?"

"When the effects of the alcohol have worn off, Kindred needs to speak with Tamerlane. Kindred needs to apologize to Tamerlane for his words and behaviour," Tyr began.

"So you want my son to grovel at Tamerlane's feet for forgiveness?" Beka pulled her hand gently from Tyr's

"If Kindred makes the effort, Tamerlane will be more lenient on him," Tyr informed Beka. "There are any number of charges which could be placed against Kindred for his actions and words this evening. Your son took a swing as the Emperor of the Nietzschean Empire. You cannot tell me he would still be a free man if he were attempt to assault a Commonwealth Triumvir."

"No, he wouldn't," Beka had to admit. She guessed the more familiar relationship she had formed with Tamerlane over the years did not extend to her most likely put her children a little more at ease and allowed them to not think about whom they were dealing with. Beka could only assume they saw Tamerlane as nothing more than any other Nietzschean when he was ,in fact, a ruler of an empire.

"Tamerlane appears to not want to place those charges. However, the action, words and threats were witnessed by at least two of the Royal Guard. Kindred going to Tamerlane and apologizing and admitting to his misdeeds will ensure that Tamerlane … forgives … Kindred's drunken transgressions."

"I will speak with Kindred in the morning," Beka agreed with the slight nod of her head. In some ways she understood. Tamerlane needed to 'save face' with those who had witness the events.

"Leydon is another story completely," Tyr shook his head. "There is nothing I can do to sway Tamerlane's decisions there. Leydon is in the judicial system of the Empire. I will say you should encourage Leydon to accept the plea deal that Tamerlane has arranged. Leydon must confess to the attempted theft. Leydon must pay certain fines to both the Museum, Valhaughffen and to the Empire. Leydon must agree to certain restrictions on his travel within and through the Nietzschean Empire. The ship and all of the contents of that ship will become the property of the Empire as well."

"And if he does not agree to the plea bargain," Beka asked hesitantly. She had no idea if Leydon would agree to confessing to the failed theft. Leydon had never actually been detained and convicted of any of his crimes.

"Leydon and his accomplices will be tried and convicted in a Nietzschean court," Tyr replied bluntly.

"So he will have his day in court," Beka mused lightly. Leydon had never been convicted of any crime in a court. There was never enough evidence of the crime by the time it went to trial for Leydon to be convicted. Any evidence always seemed to vanish.

"Leydon and his accomplices will be convicted Beka," Tyr shook his head as he reached over to caress her jaw and turn her head to face him. "There is video evidence of Leydon committing the theft. Not all of the security measures were deactivated during the hack. Not all of the security measures were on the specs for the Museum system."

"So Leydon doesn't have a chance," Beka frowned slightly.

She could not believe he would be that careless. She could not believe her children had been so oblivious. But most of all, she could not fathom how Terra of all people had missed anything when hacking into the security system on a backwater, armpit of a drift like Valhaughffen. Even with a museum with treasures, there were few systems that her daughter could not infiltrate if given the right motivation and time. She had spent most of her younger years with Harper, learning everything he knew before learning even more on her own. The simple fact that Tyr was telling her that Terra had screwed up made Beka know that her family really was up to more than just lifting some pieces from the Valhaughffen museum. Beka just had no idea how Valhaughffen, Arktos and Caela all fit into their scheme. And no one was talking to her.

"Do not think there is a chance of the evidence suddenly … disappearing," Tyr continued as he caressed Beka's jaw. "The footage was copied from the Museum and brought to Arktos to be reviewed, authenticated and placed into official evidence. If Leydon goes to court, he will be convicted. There is a strong chance that the circumstantial evidence could convict Kindred as an accomplice. There is also some evidence of a third person being involved in the infiltration of the security system itself."

"A third accomplice?" Beka's brow furrowed slightly. She felt her heart hammer in her chest when she thought about Terra paying overwatch from the ship.

"It has been posited that the third person involved in the actually system hacking was operating remotely," Tyr put up his hand when Beka started to protest. "There is no hard evidence of her involvement. However, there is video evidence of Terra, Leydon and Kindred visiting the Museum together a few days before the attempted theft. If Leydon agrees to the plea deal, Tamerlane will allow the matter to be settled. The investigation into Leydon's possible accomplices will cease."

"What will happen if Leydon chooses court and loses?" Beka felt a nervousness run through her as she gazed at Tyr.

"Leydon will be convicted. He will be sentenced to serve 5 years on a Nietzschean penal colony. He will mostly likely be assigned to a labor facility," Tyr replied after some thought. "If Kindred is convicted, he would mostly likely be sentenced and serve a year at a labor facility. If any evidence can be found to link her to the crime, Terra would most likely receive a short sentence since there is little evidence against her. Her sentence could vary from a fine, a short detention center stay to a maximum of a year at a labor facility."

"So if Leydon takes the plea, he gets a hard slap on the ass and his accomplices are never tried," Beka nodded slowly. "If he fights it … my children could end up in a labor facility."

Tyr nodded as that was his understanding of the deal Tamerlane had agreed to make.

"Could Tamerlane not pardon them all?" Beka looked at Tyr's hopefully.

"Tamerlane will not pardon them if Leydon turns down the plea agreement," Tyr shook his head. "Tamerlane prefers to negotiate and thoroughly investigate on the front end. If one chooses to take a chance, Tamerlane will do nothing to help after the conviction has been entered into the records. It would make him appear weak."

"This is a mess," Beka sighed as Tyr caress her jaw once more.

"Surely Leydon would not risk his children," Tyr seemed to consider it as he spoke. "He can overcome his … arrogance … and take the plea deal."

"I don't know," Beka sighed deeply. "I truly do not know."

"I should go," Tyr said after a long minute had passed and Beka seemed lost in her thought. Tyr's fingertips slipped from her face before he got to his feet. His movements pulled Beka from her thoughts as she got to her feet as well.

"I have several meetings in the morning," Tyr informed Beka as he looked down at her.

"I have a few things to deal with in the morning myself," Beka frowned slightly as she thought about the conversation she needed to have with her children and perhaps her husband.

"Good night Beka," Tyr tilted her face up to his before brushing his lips lightly against hers. He started to straighten just as Beka caught one of the long locs of hair and tugged him back down to her.

"Stay," Beka nearly whispered as she gazed into his eyes. Before he could reply, her lips pressed against his once then twice before capturing them in a deep kiss.


	30. Chapter 30

"You'd rather stay?"

Tamerlane's words were soft and there was a huskiness in his voice as his eyes moved slowly over her face. He had told her to go. It was not a question that needed a response.

"Yes," Terra murmured softly as her fingertips caressed his jaw and her lips feathered light kisses against his lips. She could see the indecision evident in his eyes as she gazed into them. Suspicion warred with desire as the moments slowly passed.

"When I was fifteen years old, my father hosted a large, lavish event on the grounds," Tamerlane began as his eyes moved slowly over her face.

"It was to celebrate my fifteenth birthday. A day when I was to begin to take on the mantle of the Empire and rule as the Reincarnation of Drago Museveni. It was the celebration that marked the day when I would begin ruling the Empire with my father as my Regent instead of my father ruling the Empire as my Regent," Tamerlane looked out into the darkness around them as he thought back to those days when he was a younger, inexperience male trying to find his way in a universe of his elders. His eyes moved back to Terra's as he reached up to caress her jaw ever so lightly.

"It took place in the palace ballroom. It is in the main portion of the palace so you have not seen it. There were groups of musicians from Itharus playing music in the ballroom and outside in the large main garden. There were performers roaming the grounds … dancers, magicians, contortionists and the like … entertaining the guests. There was dancing in the main ballroom. Fine wines and spirits were flowing by the cask as servers roamed the crowds with loaded trays. Gourmet food was prepared by the finest chefs in the Empire and served in the large formal dining room and by servers milling through the crowds."

Tamerlane smiled as he thought back to that night. He was the center of attention with his father for the first time in his life.

"That night was a night of many first," Tamerlane paused and glanced down when Terra's fingertips began to lightly caress his chest once again. When he paused, she leaned and pressed the lightest kiss against the corner of his lips. "It was the first night the world barons spoke to me instead of my father. It was the first night the leaders of the families asked my counsel and my favour. It was the first night I ever drank champagne … which I do not like in the least."

"You've never had the right champagne then," Terra replied with a soft smile as she moved a little closer to him. His hand dropped down and slipped the towel from her legs before coming to rest on her knee. His fingertip traced slow circles on her skin.

"Perhaps some day, you can introduce me to the right champagne," Tamerlane replied as he took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

He was treading into unfamiliar territory with Terra. He had never allowed any female to get too close to him. Not even his wives. For some reason, she had managed to do what countless other females had tried to do over the years and failed. She pursued him without being aggressive. Her presence had never made him uncomfortable or uncertain. Her easy going yet challenging way had drawn him in. Opening up to her had happened without him really realizing it. She had made it easy. Yet it was dangerous to him.

"Perhaps," Terra nodded as she pressed another light kiss to his lips as if it was something she did on an everyday basis. "Continue."

"It was the first night I tried some of the more exotic foods from around the Empire and other Commonwealth worlds. I found out I do not care for Antares langoustines which my father always favoured. I find the Barmania caviar, that so many rush to consume when on Arktos, is briny to the point of being inedible. I concluded that night, and my thoughts have not changed in all these years, that those who are invited here, gobble it up, even though it is disgusting, because it is so rare to be offered the delicacy. It is pretentious the way they behave when eating the rare delicacy."

"Perhaps it is pretentious to offer a delicacy so rare and expensive that the entire wealth of many worlds would not buy a case," Terra offered when he paused.

"Perhaps it is," Tamerlane admitted as he relaxed into the cushion of the chaise. Terra shifted ever so slightly when he did to bring herself closer to him once more. Her mind drift to his hand that was caressing her outer thigh. The light touch from her knee to her hip sent a tingling through her body. The feel of the back of his fingers trailing lightly down the front of her thigh back to her knee let her know the evening was going in the right direction.

"So many of the world barons and their families and high ranking pride families came to Arktos to attend that event, that the ballroom could not contain them all," Tamerlane continued with his story. "The party spilled into the dining hall, the corridors and the garden. It went on for hours that night. It was truly all encompassing as the line of people moved by my father and I. I did not think the line was ever going to end."

Tamerlane paused and took another deep breath when her fingertips trail lightly over his pec before teasing lightly around the nipple causing it to tighten from her touch. He had never really noticed just how sensitive he was to the light caress from a female.

"When it did, he and I mingled through the crowd," Tamerlane picked up his story. Terra had not missed the pause, the deep breath or the way his hand tightened ever so lightly on her thigh when she touched him. She wondered at that moment if he was feeling anything like what she was feeling as he touched her. "My father told me about all of the high ranking males of the Empire. He told me about their wives and families, businesses and wealth. He told me of their influence … who truly had any and who were posturing, preening inferiors."

"Olma took me on the rounds to meet pride and family matriarchs," Tamerlane's paused as he thought about Olma. She would not have been pleased if she knew Terra was there with him tonight. Olma had always been particular about the females she allowed to spend any time with Tamerlane. Not that Tamerlane had been allowed to spend any time alone with any Nietzschean female until the night he married his wives. "She revels in the attention she attracts at those events. As matriarch of the Nietzschean Messiah, everyone defers to her. Everyone asks her counsel. Everyone tries to draw close to her in hopes of being considered for the day I take a wife. I met hundreds of females that night and yet I can not tell you who any of them are."

"Did you know," Tamerlane paused in his story as his attention focused on her again. Terra's mind was focused on his hand caressing her hip that was left exposed due to the swimsuit she was wearing. His hand traced the cut of the swimsuit as his hand slipped over her bare ass. It sent a rush of anticipation through her. Terra's eyes moved up to meet his again. She leaned slowly and pressed her lips to his. When she felt him respond, she kissed him slowly before pulling away again.

"It is said … that the day my father announced to the universe that I was alive … that I … Tamerlane Anasazi, out of Freya by Tyr … was alive and well and proven to be the Reincarnation of Drago Museveni … every mother met with her matriarch … to choose a daughter … who might one day be my bride?"

"Somewhere … in the Empire tonight," Tamerlane continued. "There is a baby girl being born who will be chosen by her mother and matriarch … to be raised and held in reserve … in the hopes that she might someday be my bride."

"That's kind of creepy when you think about it," Terra made a face of distaste. "Pervert."

"What do you mean?" Tamerlane's brow furrowed slightly.

"That somewhere in the Empire, a baby girl is being born .. whose mother is actually thinking about … her daughter getting bonked … by a man twenty two years her senior," Terra shook her head as she leaned and kissed his jaw lightly. "Who the hell thinks about a baby girl's first screw when she grows up? I mean … do these girls … children … know that their mothers … hold them in reserve … to use them … to promote the family … when she comes of age … when it is appropriate … for you to chose her … to impregnate her … with your offspring?"

"I mean … imagine some young woman's … horror … when she turns whatever age is appropriate … with your people," Terra put up her finger against his lips when Tamerlane started to speak. "When she prostituted by her family and forced to marry some wrinkled up, gnarly old hundred year old man just because he has the genes of an ancient dead corpse. By then, you'll probably look and feel like Drago's mummy. Gross."

"When you speak of it in those terms," Tamerlane shrugged slightly. He could only hope to be alive and still procreating at one hundred years of age. "It does not sound all that flattering. I am not a pervert."

"So, at fifteen, you were meeting a lot of females who wanted to shag you," Terra gestured for him to continue with a faint smile. She wondered why he was telling her this tale.

"The night grew late, some guests were leaving," Tamerlane continued after a moment. "A large number of the families were remaining in the city nearby for the night. There were a few families that had been granted permission to remain at the palace. They were some of my father's earliest supporters when he started to pull together the prides in my name. But even then, the party continued. I have no idea how late into the night it lasted. I found myself bored after a while so I went for a walk in the gardens. By then, most of the party had moved inside."

"I was some distance from the main reception area … over in the garden with the fountain with the nymph in the middle of the pool?" Tamerlane looked at Terra to see if she knew which one he was speaking of. She nodded when she remembered it from her wanderings. "I was standing there, looking up at the night sky when she came up one of the other paths. She seemed startled to see me there. She begged my pardon and turned to leave. I had met her earlier in the evening. She and her family were staying in the palace that night. She said she had tired of the party and wanted to get away by herself."

"She was a very beautiful female. I had been told she was my age when I met her," Tamerlane drew his bottom lip between his teeth as he looked away from Terra. "She and I talked for a short time … about the party. Although her father had been a supporter of my father's for years, he was not a male who regularly visited the palace. I had never met his daughter before that night. I was not familiar with her family or their businesses or their world really."

"She was quite beautiful," Tamerlane said again as he remembered that night. "In retrospect, I can see now that she was quite forward … tempting … seductive … for a female who was my age. She was enticing. She was enthralling. She brought out certain desires that I had not been allowed to follow in my life up to that time."

"You were hot for her," Terra supplied as he tried to explain that night. "So you bonked her. In the garden."

"I did not … bonk … her," Tamerlane shook his head slowly at her terminology. He looked into Terra's eyes for a long moment before he shrugged slightly. "She … bonked … me."

"Really?" Terra raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"We talked for a while. I mentioned it was getting late and we should return to the palace," Tamerlane continued as his eyes moved down to follow his hand as it travelled slowly up her thigh. "She grabbed the front of my shirt and kissed me. It was … shocking … but effective. It was all kind of a blur then and it has become no clearer as time moved on. I found I had no desire to stop her when she ripped open my shirt and unfastened my pants. It was the first time a female had ever touched me in that way. Next thing I know, I'm on my back on the ground and she's on top of me and I'm inside her. It's pretty much a haze after that. I just remember the hot heat surrounding me … the feel of her body on me … the exquisite pleasure that gripped me as she … bonked … me."

Tamerlane took a deep breath and let it out slowly as he thought back to that time. The hard, fast, deep pace that she set had driven him quickly to his release that night. Her hot heat had enveloped him fully when his body spasmed and his seed filled deep inside her.

"After I ejaculated, she remained on top of me for just a minute," Tamerlane continued slowly as he looked back up at Terra. "Then she got up, smoothed her skirt over her hips and walked back down a path to the palace."

"I found out the next day that she was several years older than me. Her family had fallen on hard times and were not necessarily as upper echelon as they appeared," Tamerlane frowned slightly as he glanced away from Terra for a moment.

"The female had not 'happened' upon me in the garden. She had seen me leave the party and followed me," Tamerlane's expression was a little more guarded when he looked back at Terra. "She had some sort of device implanted inside her. When I … ejaculated … my genetic material was stored in this device. She had to hurry back to her room in order to preserve it. Her family intended on her impregnating herself so I would be forced to take her as my first wife. They were considering selling my genetic material to some of their closest allies so that they might rise in the hierarchy of the families. They believed having my offspring guaranteed them my favor."

"What happened?" Terra's eyes widened slightly. No wonder he had trust issues.

"My father had them executed for crimes against the Empire," Tamerlane's voice took on a harder tone when he spoke. His gaze held hers. "My father and Olma were livid with me for being so careless. After that, a palace engineer, the staff physician and a leading geneticist were tasked with developing a contraceptive method to ensure that all of my genetic material is destroyed after such encounters. Olma informed me I was to never engage in a sexual encounter with any female she had not strictly vetted. My father made arrangements for contracted persons to be brought to Arktos to see to my … growing desires."

When he finished, silence hung between them for a long moment.

"Perhaps now … you might understand my reluctance … with you," Tamerlane mused as his hand lightly squeezed her hip.

"You're kidding, right?" Terra suddenly laughed at his serious expression. "You think I … what … want to steal your sperm or make babies?"

"Your father is in the detention facility orbiting this planet … being held on some rather serious changes. Your brother is being investigated as his accomplice on the orbital," Tamerlane nodded ever so slightly. "The thought might have crossed my mind."

"I can promise you this … I am not here because my father is locked up in your detention facility," Terra replied honestly.

"Why are you here?" Tamerlane asked hesitantly as he looked into her eyes.

"I thought that was obvious," Terra replied with a faint smile as she leaned and pressed her lips lightly against his. Her eyes searched his slowly as her lips moved over his, enticing him, encouraging him to move along with her.

"Relax," Terra murmured as her hand came up to cup his jaw as her lips and tongue teased his.

"Promise this won't hurt a bit," Terra whispered before her mouth moved more strongly over his and her tongue plunged between his lips.


	31. Chapter 31

Terra fought to calm her ragged breathing. The sensations that had driven her nearly insane with need had peaked and left her body a sensitive mass of nerve endings. Her fingers slowly uncurled and released the bedsheets from her grasp. A deep moan slipped from her throat as his body sank inside her one last time. The hand on her hip tighten as his ragged breathing bathed her ear as his body convulsed deep inside hers.

She was uncertain when she had lost control of her seduction of him. Once minute they had been outside on the chaise. She had been taunting him with her mouth, her tongue and her hands. As she sat astride him, kissing him deeply, her breasts pressed against his chest, the juncture of her thighs stimulating him through his pants, she thought she was in control as she slowly made him lose it.

It all changed when his hands gripped her ass and he got up from the chaise. Her legs had wrapped around him as he carried her into the bedroom.

She knew she had him when he tossed her on his bed. Her eyes moved over him as he tugged the tie of his pants free and the loose fabric slipped from his hips. His eyes were dark with desire as he crawled onto his massive bed. Sure hands had slipped the swimsuit bottoms from her body. She had long since lost the top on the patio. When he had slipped between her thighs, the first surge of his hips claimed her as his for the night.

The rest of the night was a blur. Terra had lost track of time. She had lost track of reality. She was overwhelmed and consumed by him and the raging passion that had overcome her. When she thought she was at the pinnacle of her passion, he had driven her higher. At some point, she had lost all reason. She had lost all control. All there was … was her and him and them … and the exquisite pleasure they created.

She had lost track of how many times he had sent her to the edge just to pull her back before she plunged over it. She lost track of how many times she orgasmed. She had been nothing but a mess of sensations for some time. She had no idea how many times he had come but with each climax, when she thought it was over, he had pushed them on.

She couldn't quite remember how she had ended up in this position. Face down on the bed with a rather impressive Nietzschean male over her and inside her.

She heard a deep groan then the feel of him sliding from inside her. The heaviness against her back lifted as she was tugged over to her back. Warm lips nuzzled her neck as his heavy breathing bathed her neck. His hand slid up her outer thigh, over her pelvic bone before running slowly over her flat abdomen.

Huskily whispered words bathed her ear before light kisses were pressed against her jaw. Terra tried to process the words but they were foreign to her at the moment.

She took a deep calming breath as his lips left her skin. She opened her eyes slowly to meet his golden brown ones.

Tamerlane gazed down into the blue depths of her eyes when they opened to him.

He had no idea when he had lost control of their flirtation. One minute they had been out on the chaise. She had been kissing him, taunting him with her lips and tongue. The feel of her body pressed against him, stimulating him as she sat astride his body had clouded his better judgement. The smell and taste of her had been overwhelming. The feel of her had been his undoing.

When he picked her up and carried her into his residence, he had not been thinking rationally. When he tossed her on the bed and rid them both of their clothes, he had not been thinking clearly. When he had crawled onto the bed and between her thighs, he had been driven by pure desire. When his body plunged into her welcoming heat, all thought had been swept away as he lost himself in her and her alone.

He had lost all track of time. He had lost all sense of control. The feel of her body under him. The feel of her body over him. It had consumed him totally. Her ragged breathing had incited him. Her breathless pants and gasps of pleasure spurred him on. The spasming of her body and the cries of pure pleasure pushed him on. He had no idea how many times she had come. He had not idea how many times he had come inside her. All he knew was the strong drive her expressed passion had awakened and encouraged inside him.

He had no recollection of how they ended up the way they were. He only remembered the deep need he had for her, the feel of his body as it moved inside her, her breathless pants that soon erupted into cries of passion and completion. He remembered the sensations that gripped him as she had moved back into him, taking all that he had and pushing him for more. The feel of her drove him over the edge again, leaving him exhausted and spent as he had emptied himself inside her once more.

"That was," Terra's soft voice broke the stillness between them as she reached up to caress his jaw. "Amazing."

She had never had any man make her feel like he had. She had never lost herself to any man before in her life.

"Didn't hurt at all, did it?" Terra whispered as she raised her head to kiss him lightly.

His stillness at the moment concerned her. The intense expression in his eyes excited her yet made her feel a little uneasy. The slow caress of his hand over her body brought her comfort but discomfort at the same time.

"Not at all," Tamerlane shook his head ever so slow as his eyes moved slowly over his face. The sensations that swirled inside him were new and different and alarmed him. He had never been with a female who had made him feel the way she had. He had never been with a female who gave all that she had and pushed him to give all of him in return. He had never felt this closeness with a female in the aftermath of their union. The apprehension that seeped in at the moment threatened to overwhelm the unbridled elation that filled him.

"What's wrong?" Terra asked as she saw the troubled look cross his face.

"You need to be seen by my personal physician," Tamerlane informed her hesitantly.

"Why?" Terra's brow furrowed the raised when she realized why.

"I have no interest in holding your sperm hostage. I have no interest in rising within the Nietzschean hierarchy," Terra shook her head as her eyes searched his "I have absolutely no interest in making babies with you or anyone else. I have state of the art contraceptive measures. Not even your genetically gifted DNA is getting by them."

"You need to be seen by my personal physician," Tamerlane repeated again.

"I …" Terra sighed in exasperation as she looked at his determined expression. "Fine. I will see your doctor. When? Now?"

"The morning will be fine," Tamerlane replied as he leaned an placed a light kiss against her lips.

"Next time you might want to share that little piece of information with a girl," Terra sighed as she looked away from him.

"Anything else I need to know?" Terra asked as she looked up at him. "Do I need to sign a release or some sort of nondisclosure form?"

"There are no released or forms," Tamerlane looked away from Terra for a long moment. When he looked back at her, he leaned and pressed a firm kiss against her lips. "I …"

"When my wives require my presence, I am summoned to their residence," Tamerlane began haltingly.

"Makes sense," Terra replied after a moment of thought. She guessed he was invited to visit just as anyone else would be.

"When my presence is no longer required, I leave," Tamerlane's voice relayed his uneasiness with yet another topic he felt forced to discuss with her.

"Okay," Terra replied slowly as she tried to figure out what he was trying to tell her.

"When I engage in sexual encounters with … contracted females," Tamerlane's gaze held hers as his fingertips caressed her throat. "I meet with them at another location."

"Are you asking me to leave?" Terra brow furrowed then shot up when she realized what he was getting at with his revelations.

"I have never … entertained … a female … in my residence," Tamerlane replied hesitantly.

"Do you want me to leave?" Terra asked slowly. She really had not expected the topic to come up. Leaving did not fit with her plans for the night.

"I …" Tamerlane took a deep breath and let it out slowly. The light caress of her hand over his chest filled him with a sense of comfort.

"No," Tamerlane shook his head slowly before he leaned and kissed her once more. "Do you want to leave?"

"I have never actually spent the night with a guy," Terra shook her head ever so slightly as her fingertips trailed up his chest and throat. "Usually, he leaves right after or I wait until he's asleep to slip out."

"With you," Terra raised her head and kissed him firmly on the lips. "I would like to curl up by your side. Wake in your arms in the morning. And see what happens in the light of day."

"So you will stay?" Tamerlane asked just for clarification.

"I'll stay," Terra nodded with reassurance.


	32. Chapter 32

Terra lay awake in the quiet of the room. She listened to the soft sound of the rhythmic breathing of the Nietzschean male laying behind her.

It had taken them a few moments to find a position which suited them both. It was rather obvious that both of them usually slept alone. It was more than obvious to her that he was uncomfortable with her being in his bed and by his side.

When they had finally settled down, her back was against his chest. Her head was against his shoulder. She had situated his arms around her so she did not feel trapped in his arms. While lying quietly together, she had begun lightly caressing the forearm that was wrapped around her upper body. He had whispered to request that she stop. He did not particularly care for her caressing the ridged skin around and between his boneblades. When Terra had asked why, he would only comment that it was not a pleasant sensation.

The warmth of his embrace coupled with the gentle rise and fall of his chest had nearly lulled her to sleep several times. She enjoyed the warmth of his body in the coolness of his room. The secure feel of his arm around her shoulders as her head rested back against his shoulder and chest and the light feel of his arm around her waist holding her against him felt nice. Her eyes opened to look around the dimness of the room. She closed her eyes and relished the warmth of his body and strength of his arms. She knew she should enjoy it because all too soon, it would be over.

After what seemed like an eternity, Terra lifted her head slowly as she lifted his arm from around her chest. When he didn't move or wake up, she lifted his arm from around her waist. She waited with baited breath before looking over her shoulder at his peaceful, slumbering countenance. She started to slip from his embrace but paused when the twinge of discomfort moved through her lower body. The shroud of passion had clouded the power with which his body had forged repeatedly into hers.

In the aftermath of their fevered union, the aching tenderness of her sensitive flesh brought to mind just how pitifully unfulfilling her previous sexual encounters with men had been. Never before had a man filled her so fully. Never before had a man made her lose her grip on reality. Never before had she experienced such passion and intensity and the overwhelming ecstasy of release. Never again would the laboured rutting of any man be allowed to pass for passion as she lay disappointed beneath him.

She looked over her shoulder at him again before taking a deep breath and forcing herself to slip from his side and put a little distance between them. He stirred slightly so she lay still, holding her breath until he settled once more. She longed to wake him up and spend longer in his warm embrace. She was there for a reason and the reason was not him, not her or the satisfying passion they had shared.

After waiting for a short time, she looked at him once more before slipping from his bed and tiptoeing over to the patio door and slipping outside. She grabbed her bag and hurried back inside. She quickly pulled on her swimsuit bottoms that were laying with his pants. She pulled a sheer swimsuit cover out of her bag and pulled it on as well. With one last glance at his sleeping form, she picked up her bag and hurried quickly through the bedroom door to the corridor to the main room of his residence.

xxx

xx

xxx

Terra's fingertips flew over the console as the flood of data streamed across the monitor before her. There were beeps and buzzes from time to time as she tried to move through the firewalls blocking her from her goal. She looked over at the timepiece she has laid on Tamerlane's home office desk when she had sneaked into the room, closed the door behind her and slipped into his chair.

"Come on, Terra," Terra encouraged herself. "You can do it. You're taking too long …"

"Yes," Terra clenched her fist when the final obstacles to her effort gave way and she was in the palace systems. She tapped on the console as she started her search. Files were opened and closed and pushed to the side. Security pieces were deactivated, altered then reactivated as she made her way through the system. Maps of the palace filled the screen as Terra mapped out her way to her goal.

"Done," Terra smiled to herself as she looked at her handy work. It was truly an impressive piece of security infiltration.

She tapped on a few more keys to cover her tracks before shoving her things back in her bag. With one last look at a chronometer on the wall, Terra shoved Tamerlane's chair over to the wall and under the vent grate the connected his office to the palace environmental systems. She crawled up on the back of the chair and balanced herself as she loosened the bolts that held the grate shut. After a few moments, they gave way and she was able to pull the grate open on its hinges. With a quick look around the office, she tossed her bag into the vent and pulled herself up into the narrow opening. She inched forward slightly so she could reach back and pull the grate closed behind her. With a final deep breath, she pulled out a small handheld computer and turned it on. Illuminated on the display she attached to her wrist was the map she must follow through the vents to reach her intended targets.

xxx

xx

xxx

Terra eased the grate open when she reached the end of her journey. She looked around for any guards who might be in the area although as far as she had been able to ascertain, there was no guard inside the vault because of the impenetrable security system. Terra pulled out a little wrist computer and checked the area. She giggled to herself that in no time she had bypassed the feared Nietzschean security system for the vault room of the palace. She pushed the grate open and dropped to the ground.

As she wandered through the room, she checked each item against the list she had been given. She measured each one to get their exact dimension. She searched the area for power sources and any obstacles she might encounter when trying to transport the items out of the area to her dad's ship at that was currently impounded at the detention orbital overhead. When he was free and waiting to depart, his ship would be in the perfect position for her to carry out her plan.

She couldn't help herself as her hand trailed over the box that held the remains of Drago Museveni. She popped the top and looked inside. She stood in awe of the mummified remains. One hand still clutched a scroll from the manifesto he had written to rule the Nietzschean people. Terra was tempted to touch the old parchment, wanting nothing more than to take it, unroll it and read the words the Nietzschean Progenitor had spoken to his people more than 1500 years ago. She pulled her hand back and closed the casket tightly.

"The one thing that would make any Nietzschean back down," she thought to herself as she patted the lid of the box before heading back to the vent.

xxx

xx

xxx

"Where were you?"

Tamerlane's voice startled Terra when she tiptoed back into his bedroom some time later. Her eyes flew around the dim room before finding him still laying in the bed. She dropped her bag by the door before padding softly back over to the bed just as a faint bedside light turned on. She raised the container in her hand before taking a long drink.

"I woke up and was thirsty so I went to get some water," Terra replied offering it to Tamerlane. He rolled onto his side before reaching over to take the glass. Terra watched as he took a long drink before handing the container back to her. She took another sip before placing it on the bedside table. She looked at the chronometer. She had been gone for nearly an hour. Twice as long as she had originally planned. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't," Tamerlane laid back on his pillow and watched as she stood beside the bed. Terra's eyes moved over him slowly. The well etched muscle just begged to be touched, worshipped, by some adoring female. Terra's eyes moved up his body until her eyes met his. His dark gaze was on her as if waiting for something.

"Were you about to get up?" Terra looked around with a sense of unease. She looked back at him for a long moment wondering if he knew she was lying, if he knew she had not just gone to his kitchen. She wondered for an instant just how long he had been awake or if he had gone looking for her. She glanced down at the floor and saw his pants were where she had left them. He was in the bed right where she had left him.

"Normally I wake at abour 0430," Tamerlane replied as his eyes moved slowly over the Human female standing beside his bed. He saw her eye flicker to the chronomter on the bedside table. it was 0435. He knew he had startled her when she tiptoed back into his room, expecting him to be fast asleep. He wondered at the idiocy of her thinking she had slipped from his bed, moved about his room and opened several doors, including the one to the patio, without waking him. As he had lain in bed, feigning sleep while she moved about, he found himself insulted that she would believe his senses and sense of self-preservation would be so underdeveloped that she would not have awakened him the moment she unwrapped his arm from around her chest. "Most days I get in a workout before going to the office."

"And if you don't have to get in a workout?" Terra slipped the swimsuit cover over her head and dropped it to the floor beside the bed. She felt a wave of anticipation flow through her as his eyes moved slowly down her body as her hands drifted back to the swimsuit bottom she had pulled on before leaving him. Her fingertips teased along the top band before she hooked her fingertips in the side of the band and slipped the bottoms from her body to join the cover on the floor.

"I'm not sure," Tamerlane shrugged slightly as Terra crawled onto the bed and made her way over to him. She tugged the covers from his body and was pleased to find him naked beneath the covers. One more indcation that he never left the bed. "I have been getting up at 0430 to work out as long as I can remember."

"Perhaps this morning," Terra suggested as she lifted his arm from his side and stretched out beside him. She tugged the blankets up over them before settling herself into his side.

"We can sleep in," Terra suggested as she pressed her lips to his neck before snuggling her head into his shoulder. She waited a moment until she felt his arm wrap a little more tightly around.

Tamerlane lay there for a few quiet moments. Terra's fingertips were lightly caressing his chest. Her head was tucked into his shoulder. Occasionally, she would shift ever so slightly to press her lips against his neck.

His mind drifted to the passion they had shared. The sights and sounds and sensations of their time together replayed through his mind. She was so very different from the more functional interactions with his wives. She was vastly different from the paid consorts who endured intercourse with him and played the part of an impassioned partner in the most absurd manners imaginable for thousands of thrones a session.

His mind moved through the night to the quietness afterward when she lay in his arms. It was new and different and unexpected. Tamerlane had found an odd comfort and completeness as Terra had remained nestled in his arms as sleep had nearly overtaken him.

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly as his mind drifted to her sneaking back into his bedroom after being gone for nearly an hour. Her excuse had been well planned since she had thought to bring the water back with her. He had seen her drop the bag just inside the door when he startled her in the darkness. He had heard the acceleration of her heartbeat and her fleeting looks around the room as she lied to him about her whereabouts. It would be simple enough to figure it all out in the light of the morning.

"I have a better idea," Tamerlane murmured as he shifted beside her and rolled Terra onto her back.

"What?" Terra's brow furrowed as she looked up at him. She really hoped he didn't suggest she join him for some insane Nietzschean workout routine. She was physcially spent from the sex and crawling around through the ventilation shafts. She just wanted to curl up in his warm, strong arms and sleep just once.

Tamerlane's gaze moved slowly over her face as his fingertips trailed lightly over her jaw, caressing her neck before coming to rest at the base of her throat. His mind quickly shifted to just how easy it would be to wrap his fingers around her throat and put a quick end to whatever scheming she was up to that brought her into his bed the out to sneak about his residence when she foolishly thought he was sleeping.

Terra felt a rush of trepidation run through her as he caressed her neck while his eyes moved slowly over her face. Trepidation turned into anticipation when his fingertips drifted back up to her jaw and caressed her jawline as his head dipped and his lips claimed hers.


	33. Chapter 33

mulling over his Caela issue.

"Tyr Anasazi to see you, my lord," Ashan opened the door to announce Tyr. "He is not on the schedule for the evening."

"Let him enter," Tamerlane looked over at Ashan for a long moment. Tamerlane thought that after all of these years, Ashan would have come to accept that Tyr did not need an appointment to speak with Tamerlane if Tamerlane's schedule was clear. He supposed Ashan just liked to run a tight office. However, at times, Tamerlane found the extra part of the announcement to be annoying.

"As you wish, my lord," Ashan bowed slightly before letting Tyr enter.

"Good evening," Tyr said as he walked in to find Tamerlane pacing before the conference table.

"Good evening," Tamerlane replied as he glanced over at his father when he came to stand beside Tamerlane. "I was not expecting you this evening."

"Since my usual early morning meeting with you was cancelled," Tyr replied as lightly as he could. "I thought I would come by this evening if you were available."

"I do not believe you and I had an early morning meeting scheduled," Tamerlane replied as he put down one pile of flexis and picked up another.

"You and I rarely have an early morning meeting on the official schedule," Tyr reminded his son. "However, you and I have met nearly every morning before your official schedule begins … for the last … seven years."

Tyr had been surprised when he had arrived at Tamerlane's office only to be informed by Ashan that Tamerlane had not yet made an appearance. Tamerlane had sent word to Ashan that he would be in by his 0800 meeting but not before. Tyr had inquired to Ashan if all was well with Tamerlane. Ashan had only stated what Tamerlane had told him and did not wish to extrapolate from there or hazard any guesses as to why Lord Anasazi was not going to be in the office before his official schedule began.

Tyr looked at the conference table as Tamerlane walked slowly along the length of it again. All of the chairs had been moved and were scattered about the room. The table was filled with flexis in small piles. Tyr picked up the top flexi on the closest pile and turned it on. "What is all this?"

"Caela," Tamerlane gestured to the entire table. He looked over at his father with a questioning expression in his eyes. "Who knew that a primitive little planet in the middle of nowhere would generate so much data."

"Have you learned anything that will sway your decision one way or the other?" Tyr looked quickly over the flexi in his hand before returning it to the pile. It was obvious from the amount of material in the table that Beka had not been very forthcoming during her initial discussion with Tamerlane. Tyr wondered if Beka really believed that Tamerlane would not find out all there was to know about the planet. He also wondered what Beka was hiding and why she had not been more forthcoming.

"I have learned a great deal," Tamerlane mused lightly. "However, I cannot say that anything I have learned has influence my decision in any one direction.

"Here, we have the original expansion proposal and the worthless reports from the world barons," Tamerlane picked up a pile of flexis and waved them in the air before laying them back in their place on the table.

"Where were you this morning?" Tyr put up his hand to stop Tamerlane from continuing.

"There are some things that even you are not entitled to know," Tamerlane informed Tyr in a nonchalant tone as he picked up a single flexi. Tamerlane really had no desire to get into the reason why he had not come into the office early in the morning. It was also the reason he had not joined his trainer for his normal early morning workout session.

"It must have been … important …" Tyr tried once more. It concerned him that his son was behaving out of character and leaving him out of the loop on the reason for his tardiness this morning. The only unusual happenings in Tamerlane's life at the moment were Beka's request, everything about Caela and the issues with the Hawkins family.

"Not really … important," Tamerlane shook his head as he glanced over at his father.

There was no way he was informing his father that he had been engaging in a rather intense, satisfying sexual encounter with Terra Hawkins. After catching her sneaking back into his bed at 0430 in the morning, he had suggested he had a better idea than sleep. The kiss had quickly escalated into more. He had been pleasantly surprised when she pushed him off her, rolled him onto his back and mounted him. They had spent the next few hours engaging in fervent and fulfilling intercourse. As long as she was willing and he was able, he could find no reason to not enjoy her in every way possible.

He had finally rolled out of his bed, feeling fully satiated at 0715. Given the expenditure of energy and the lack of sleep, he had found himself strangely energetic this morning. When she had joined him in the shower to clean up before she headed back to her quarters, her presence had interrupted his normal routine.

After a quick interlude in the shower, he had left his residence at 0750 and instructed the guard outside his door to escort Terra back to her quarters as inconspicuously as possible through the gardens. He had no desire for anyone in his family or on the residential staff to see her leaving the residential wing in her swimsuit at 0750 in the morning. Tamerlane only hoped Terra had been able to avoid her mother's detection. Tamerlane had no desire to address that issue with Beka Valentine at any time in the near future. He was certain Beka Valentine would not be pleased to know he had been engaging in a sexual encounter with her daughter. Even if, in Tamerlane's mind, Terra had been pursuing something of that nature since he had first met her.

"This is the pathetically lacking information Beka gave me when she asked me to leave the planet alone," Tamerlane picked up a single flexi and waved it in the air. "I have begun to wonder if perhaps she is starting to lose her edge. I wonder if she honestly thought asking me to please vacate the system was going to work."

Tyr stared at his son as Tamerlane moved around the table. Tyr had never known his son to not be in his office at 0600. He had never known him to not either meet with his trainer at 0430, be in the residential gym or out running the exercise course that meandered about the palace grounds. Tyr knew all of those things had not occurred this morning. Tyr knew Tamerlane was in his residence at 0625 when Tyr went by and found the overnight guard still on duty at the end of the corridor to Tamerlane's personal, private residence.

Tyr looked his son over slowly, wondering just what Tamerlane had been up to that morning. Tamerlane's apparent relaxed, good mood coupled with his evasiveness made Tyr all the more curious.

"I believe she threatened to destroy any Nietzschean incursion into that space," Tyr reminded Tamerlane quietly. Tamerlane shrugged slightly as if it really didn't matter.

"These are all of the mining and resource recovery companies that have requested Commonwealth permission to set up operations on Caela or other planets in the nearby systems. If the data and the predictions of the wealth to be uncovered on Caela which these companies provide to the Commonwealth are anywhere near accurate. The world barons who provided similar information to me are either idiots or trying to hide the true value of the resources available to themselves and the Empire," Tamerlane voice relayed his displeasure with that bit of information. Tamerlane motioned to other stacks. "Those are all of the academic expeditions that are in progress now, have been completed or have been accepted for future implementation or are pending further review. Since I know for a fact that there are no current expeditions taking place on Caela, I am truly only interested in finding any pending expeditions or proposed future expeditions."

"All of these are for Caela?" Tyr looked at all the stacks for academia.

"Caela or other inhabited, primitive planets within that the sector. The planets in that sector of space vary widely in their evolution. Some have very primitive peoples, some are back in the stone ages, others have progressed to the point of simple machines and such. I do not believe any of them are to the point of space exploration," Tamerlane nodded as he looked through one of the piles. "I have learned that throughout the last fifty years, the Commonwealth has granted several academic institutions approval to set up research operations in orbit around several primitive planets. There are a few that have actually been allowed to set up operations on the surface of the planet itself. In a dozen, researchers have set up settlements on the planet to get up close to the natives. A few have actually been allowed to engage with the natives, create relationships and actually live amongst them. There are strict rules about fraternization with the primitives. And the researchers cannot interfere in the naturally occurring events on the planet. Many of them have ended in disaster because they cannot use modern means to defend themselves. There have been several operations in which the entire research team has been slaughtered when there has been conflict between natives in the area. A few were wiped out by natural disasters because their extraction shuttle could not enter the atmosphere because to do so would reveal the 'space men' to the natives."

Tamerlane scoffed as he held up one flexi. "One project lost a member in a bar fight that broke out over the affections of a prostitute."

"It sounds like you have been doing some thorough research," Tyr picked up one of the flexis and looked through it.

"There is a massive amount of data to go through," Tamerlane gestured to the piles. "If you have some free time, you are more than welcome to assist by reading through those research proposals and summarizing the pertinent details. I agreed to give Beka an answer shortly. I am not certain I can get it all done in the time frame she and I agreed to. I still have one piece of information pending. Well, that and your inquiry into Beka's true motivations."

"Why don't I take these," Tyr picked up a large stack of flexis concerning current and potential projects. "And review them for you. It will provide an opening for Beka and I to discuss Caela. Perhaps she will help me review them so I can get them done this evening."

"Nothing like the promise of a night of passion to get someone to do your bidding," Tamerlane mused quietly without looking over at his father. "I am sure you and Beka can get those reviewed in record time."

"I will let you know what we uncover," Tyr took the flexis and started to the door. He had no desire to respond to Tamerlane's obvious baiting.


	34. Chapter 34

Terra picked up her wine and took a long drink as she looked around the deserted patio. She swirled the dark liquid in the glass before taking another long sip then returning in to the table. She took a deep breath as she shifted ever so slightly in her chair.

The previous night and early morning hours had been a whirlwind of sensation and sex. When Terra had crawled back into the bed with Tamerlane at 0430, all she wanted was to close her eyes and sleep. Between the late hour, the hours of sex and her excursion through the residential ventilation system, she had been worn out. When he had suggested 'a better idea' Terra had gotten quickly swept up in his kiss. For the next few hours, everything was a blur of exquisite pleasure and overwhelming sensation.

She had been astonished by his passion, his stamina, his seemingly endless capability to engage in sex. Terra had never known a guy who could do it for more than a few minutes before he orgasmed. Then it was hours if he could even get it up again. Tamerlane's desire for repeated and continual sex early on had thrown off her plans in the beginning. She had thought they would have sex, he would finish quickly, then roll over into a satiated slumber for a few hours.

Tamerlane's boundless energy and repetitive, long lasting performances had amazed and overwhelmed her. She wondered briefly if it had something to do with earlier genetic manipulations to the Nietzschean genome or something about the genetic line of Nietzscheans from which Tamerlane sprang.

Terra briefly considered her only other source of information about Nietzschean males – her mother. Terra wondered if Tyr Anasazi was as pleasing to her mother as Tamerlane Anasazi had been to her. If so, she could understand why Beka might want to screw around with the Nietzschean Emperor's father. Terra considered for a nanosecond asking her mother if Tyr had the same abilities as his son … from strictly a scientific interest point of view. However, to do such a thing would alert her mother to the fact that Terra had had sex with Tamerlane which was a piece of information she hoped her mother would never have. Over the years, Beka's opinion on the Nietzschean's messiah had been voiced in their home. Beka's words were rarely positive when it came to Tamerlane Anasazi. Terra had no desire to endure the scathing inquisition from her mother about Terra involving herself with Tamerlane Anasazi in any manner.

When his body had finally moved out of hers and he rolled out of bed at 0715, Terra had collapsed in a heap on the bed. She had buried her face in the cool pillow and reached around blindly until she found a blanket to pull up over her exhausted body. She was still trembling from the orgasm that had overwhelmed her senses just before he left her. She had felt him on a bed a few moments later. He had pulled the covers off her and told her not to fall asleep. He needed to get to the office and she couldn't stay there when he was gone.

When she felt him get off the bed again, she pulled the covers back over her head and groaned to herself. She was dead tired and all she wanted to do was sleep. For an instant, she resented his energetic self to the morning. After a few moments she had started to get up and pull on her swimsuit. After rolling out of the bed and to her feet, she could feel the warm stickiness between her thighs. Instead of getting dressed, she looked at herself in the mirror and decided she need to take a quick shower before leaving. When she walked into the washroom, he was in the shower. Terra hesitated for only a moment before joining him in the shower. It was getting later in the morning, all she wanted was a quick shower. In her mind, after everything that had happened between them, they were passed the point of any modesty at this point.

What should have been a quick shower had ended up being a rather intense 'quickie in the shower' that had left her leaning heavily against the tile wall of the shower, weak kneed and gasping for air when he finally unwrapped his arms from around her waist and freed himself to go about his morning. He had been gone when she had emerged from the shower, dried off and quickly dressed for her journey back to her room.

A guard had escorted her back through the gardens to her quarters. Terra had peeked through the bushes at the edge of the patio to make certain her mother was not enjoying breakfast on the patio. Terra noticed the buffet was empty so breakfast had not yet been served. Terra had hurried as fast as she could to the door off the patio to her quarters. She was just closing the door behind her when she thought she heard Tyr Anasazi's deep voice coming from across the patio. Terra had quickly locked the door before peeking out the window. Tyr had just emerged from her mother's room and had his back to Terra's room. A moment later, Beka appeared and the two headed to the table to have breakfast together.

Terra was just turning to go to her room and get some sleep when her door access chimed. It was the door to the patio so Terra hurried to her bedroom and pulled on her robe before going to answer it. Her mother was there, inviting her to join her for breakfast.

Breakfast had gone well. Then Beka wanted Terra to spend the day with her on an excursion to some archeological ruins on the planet. Terra had tried to beg off. All she wanted was her bed. However, Beka's request had moved her, so after breakfast, Terra took a cold shower to wake up, dressed and spent the day with her mother.

When she had returned, she had just stripped off her clothes and crawled into bed when the door access rang again. Terra pulled on her robe and opened the door to find an older woman standing there. The woman informed Terra that she had missed her morning appointment with Dr. Graughenborg. Terra had once again been forced to not nap. Instead, she dressed and followed the older woman through a maze of corridors to a white, cold, sterile office. Terra had waited alone for a short time before the older woman reappeared with an older appearing man. He introduced himself as Dr. Pierre Graughenborg. After speaking with Terra for a short time while the older woman took notes, he invited Terra to the examination room. After a series of very probing questions and an even more thorough, deeply probing examination, Terra had finally been released with a 'clean bill of health'.

She had barely returned to her quarters before she had to get ready to have dinner with her mother.

Terra took another sip of her wine as she waited for her mother and Tyr. Her mind continued to return to her night with Tamerlane Anasazi. Every time she moved, the aching discomfort between her thighs reminded her of their night. She was by no means a virgin. She had lost her virginity on the night of her last Foundational School Formal Ball. He had been a boy she had known since they had moved to Elysium. They had gone to school together for years. He was very much like Terra … smarter than most kids his age so he was finishing classes early like Terra. He was small for his age, nerdy and awkward in social settings. However, he was nice and Terra liked him as a friend.

When they had returned home, her mother and father were out. Kindred was at an all night party with the older kids who were celebrating their last Formal Ball. Terra had invited him in. She thought it was more curiosity than anything that prompted her to allow him to kiss her. She was literally 'sweet sixteen and never been kissed'. She was the only one of her friends who did not have a steady boyfriend or at least dated. Based on the rumor mill and sleep over gossip, she was the only virgin left in her small circle of friends.

The encounter had been awkward from the very beginning. Neither had any experience with the opposite sex. Kissing was even new to them both. Foreplay was nothing more than a few fumbling caresses and awkward kisses. Fortunately, a well lubricate condom assisted in their attempt. However, the main event was short lived. After a few blind entry attempts that missed their target, he had finally managed to get it in. A few tentative thrusts were taken before he seemed to figure out what he was supposed to be doing. Once he got moving, the sharp pain alerted her to her official 'deflowering'. A few more frenzied thrusts, some loud groany moans and he had ejaculated and it was over.

They had both quickly pulled their clothes back on. She had walked him to the door. He had given her an awkward peck on the cheek and thanked her before disappearing down the corridor in the direction of his home.

Since then, Terra had a few sexual encounters from time to time. There was no one steady in her life. The encounters were usually with casual dates that Terra found promising. They were all the same … uninspiring, quick and over before she even got started.

Tamerlane Anasazi was something completely different. Foreplay had been incredible. For the first time in her life, she actually understood how a woman could ache for a man. The aching throb that engulfed her lower regions had driven her nearly insane at times until his body joined with hers. The first time he had entered her, Terra had found it incredibly uncomfortable to have him inside her. After a few slow undulations of his hips, she had forgotten any discomfort as her body relaxed to accommodate him. After that, it was one all consuming sea of passion and sensation. Terra wondered for just an instant if one could die from the intense, overwhelming, all encompassing sensations that had gripped her tightly when she orgasmed.

In the hours since their encounter, Terra wondered for a moment if she would even be able to look him in the eyes when she saw him. Although sex was a natural expression of pleasure between two willing beings, Terra had never experienced the intensity she had felt with Tamerlane with any other guy. In the quiet of her reflections of their time together, Terra found herself a little uncomfortable thinking about her behavior when with him.

In the light of the morning, the soreness between her thighs was evident every time she moved. The physician assured her there was no serious damage done when he had examined her. There was just some tenderness and some slight swelling due to the vigorousness of her activities. Her nipples were sore which was completely unexpected. Terra had noticed the slight darkening of her nipples and the bruising around them. The physician had assured her it was all completely normal as well once Terra had answered some rather detailed questions about the activity her nipples had encountered the previous night. The physician had given her a crème to rub on them if it became to uncomfortable. Her inner thigh muscles ached and her body felt as if she had been through an intense full body workout in the gym.

Despite it all, she would do it all over again to experience that kind of passionate release.

Terra closed her eyes for just a moment and let the night play back through her mind.

"Hey!"

Kindred's voice pulled Terra from her thoughts as he pulled out the chair next to her and plopped down.

"Hey," Terra's fingertips slipped where she was lightly rubbing her neck. Her thoughts had been on Tamerlane's soft touch and the feel of his lips on her skin. There was a place low on the side of her throat that Tamerlane had kissed that had sent waves of heat through her. She had never had that sensation with any guy before. She guessed no one had ever spent that much time exploring her body with his mouth. There was also a place on the back of her neck that he had found that drove her nearly insane. She looked over at her brother. "You look a little more presentable this evening."

"Mom invited me to dinner with the uber," Kindred looked around the patio. "Here I am."

"Hopefully, you won't make an ass out of yourself tonight," Terra replied as she studied her brother.

"I told Mom I would be on my best behaviour," Kindred smiled slightly with a shrug. "We'll see."

"Where have you been all day?" Terra asked as she shifted in her chair and leaned forward to take a sip of her wine. She had arrived a short time before dinner was scheduled because she had nothing else to do. She had been sitting there, contemplating Caela, her brother, her father, their dreams and plans … and Tamerlane Anasazi.

"On the detention orbital with dad," Kindred informed her as his eyes moved around the patio once more. "How are things with you?"

"Fine," Terra shrugged slightly. She really didn't think he needed to know about the tenderness between her thighs or her sore nipples or the constant state of arousal she found herself in whenever she thought about Tamerlane Anasazi's naked body stretched under her.

"Dad's getting a little antsy being locked up. He has met with the barrister that Tamerlane assigned him," Kindred rolled his eyes slightly. "The barrister keeps trying to talk Dad into this inane plea deal. He has until day after tomorrow to make a decision. After that, they are dragging him back to Valhaughffen to stand trial. He really needs to know how you are coming along."

"When we came here, I had one assignment," Terra sighed deeply as she toyed with her wine glass. "To locate that damn vault. I have."

"Shhh," Kindred looked around the patio when Terra's voice raised slightly. "Where is it?"

"It is in the residential wing of the palace," Terra informed Kindred as she toyed with the stem of her glass.

"How the hell are we going to get into it?" Kindred sighed deeply as he leaned forward with his forearms on the table. "Dad figured it was in the old part of the palace … where the business offices are located. It was supposed to be a breeze to get in there with all the people who come and go."

"I know," Terra bite her bottom lip lightly as she glanced over at her brother.

"No way in hell we are going to impersonate residential wing housekeeping. I don't care how good your forgeries are," Kindred muttered to himself. "They probably have all kinds of identification and security measures. I thought …"

"Dad was wrong," Terra informed Kindred as she looked over at her brother. Their father's entire plan hinged on them having easier access to the vault through the business offices. "There are all kinds of artifacts … priceless museum quality shite … all over this damn place. But the good stuff … the stuff that makes Nietzscheans wet themselves … is in that damn vault in the residential wing."

"How are we going to get in there?" Kindred's gaze remained on his sister. It appeared his and his dad's plan was shot all to hell. Everything depended on accessing that vault. "I don't think you are going to smuggled anything in or out in your swimsuit."

"The pool I used that day belonged to Tamerlane's wives. They don't want the kludge using it anymore," Terra shook her head as she glanced around the patio.

"What are we going to do?" Kindred leaned back in his chair as he mused over the issue.

"I told you I would do my best," Terra replied in a hushed tone. "You have no freaking idea how top of the line the freaking security is around this place. Maybe we should let mom …"

"The Uber King is never going to just leave Caela alone Ter," Kindred replied sharply. "Do you really think he hasn't been getting the low down on the damn planets in that sector? The longer he takes … you know he is up to something. If he had agreed to mom in the first two days … yeah. But he didn't."

"I've been in the vault," Terra looked around the patio before her hard gaze turned on Kindred.

"What?" Kindred's eyes were wide with surprise when his little sister turned to look at him.

"I said I have been in the vault," Terra repeated slowly as if her brother was an imbecile.

"How?" Kindred demanded as his eyes moved slowly over his sister's face.

"Don't concern yourself with my methods, big brother," Terra shook her head as she picked up her wine and took another large gulp. There was no way she was going to tell her brother of all people how she got access to the Nietzschean's vault in the private residential wing. There was no way she was going to admit to having spent the duration of their visit to Arktos trying to seduce Tamerlane Anasazi. There was no way she was going to admit to her brother that she had been forced to whoring herself to get what they needed. Given her brother's intense dislike of all Nietzscheans, there was no way in the universe she would ever admit to her brother that she had stooped to allowing Tamerlane Anasazi to screw her to get what they wanted. "Everything is in place. You just need to get ready to move when I tell you. Dad should be freed tomorrow. You and he just need to be in position. I'll get the stuff to the ship."

"Are you certain?" Kindred raised his eyebrows questioningly. He had never known his sister to fail when they needed her to pull off some part of a scam. However, usually Terra was relegated to computer concerns and security infiltration. She had never been so deeply involved in one of their plans. He had no idea what his sister was doing or how she had gained access to the vault. They were completely off plan at the moment and Terra was running solo. It concerned him that she was unwilling to reveal to him exactly what she had been up and how she had succeeded.

"I told you I would get it done," Terra picked up her glass and drained the rest of the wine before placing it on the table. She pinned her brother with a heavy gaze. "I did what I said I would do. Perhaps in the future, you will no longer question by abilities and dedication to our family and our plans."

"It's not that I doubted you Ter. Given what you said about the location of the vault, I just don't understand how …" Kindred began to question her again.

"Just drop it," Terra snapped at him as she looked over when the door rom Beka's suite opened.

"I hope you are right. Everyone is counting on you little sis," Kindred pushed himself to his feet as Terra did when Tyr and Beka appeared on the patio. "Don't let us down."


	35. Chapter 35

"Anyway, I am trying to get another expedition set up," Kindred continued as he told Tyr about his plans for the near future. "There are a few obstacles to overcome. A few details to work out. A few palms to grease if you know what I mean."

"I do," Tyr nodded as he looked between Beka's two children.

Oddly, this evening, Kindred was talkative about his future plans and Terra had remained curiously mute for most of the dinner. Occasionally she would interject into the conversation when Kindred was talking about an anthropological expedition he was trying to get together. Apparently, he and Terra had both been part of a Commonwealth immersive study semester with a primitive people when they were both attending Tarazed University. Although two years of age separated them with Terra being the younger, she was, academically, ahead of her brother. She had been sixteen and he had been eighteen when they had spent three months living among a foreign people. Kindred was trying to do something a little bigger and more involved this time. Tyr was pleased to hear he sounded passionate about it. Perhaps this was the focus Beka had hoped her son would find to keep him out of prison.

"Will you be joining your brother?" Tyr inquired as he looked over to Terra. She seemed a million miles away as she gazed at the centrepiece of the table without even seeing it.

"Ummm, no," Terra shook her head as she looked over at Tyr. "I need to get back to Stranthcona soon. I need to get my courses finished up there. By then, I hope to get some funding in place so I can do some independent research at the Hohne Institute."

"What exactly are you working on?" Tyr prompted. He knew Terra was extremely intelligent according to both Beka and Tamerlane.

"I am finishing up my primary degree on emerging cultures at the Stranthcona," Terra gestured toward Kindred. "It is similar to the degree Kindred is working on. However, I am not doing any field work only document based learning and research. Although I might join his research project in the future to finish up a field based degree if I can get it approved through Stranthcona."

"And at the Hohne Institute?" Tyr asked when Terra took a sip of her wine.

"Quantum mechanics, string theory, terreract technology," Terra inform him in a disinterested tone. She was not nearly as engaging as she had been on previous occasions. "I am more advanced than the average first year Institute scholar because of all of the time I spent with Harper in my younger years. I tested out of all of the first and second year courses and was granted credit for all of them. When I finally go to the Institute, it will be at a third year level when students begin independent inquiry and research. In fact, Harper is the one who helped me get all this set up with the Perseids. I just need to find funding."

"Sounds advanced," Tyr commented as he took a sip of wine while they waited for dessert.

"It is," Beka smiled widely as she looked over at Terra. Tyr could see the pride Beka had in her youngest child. It appeared that Terra was driven and successful and not a constant source of concern for Beka like Kindred had been most of his teenage and adult life.

"Mom," Terra looked over at her mom and shook her head. "There are a number of promising advances being made by some truly brilliant minds. I am only a cog in the wheel. However, if I can get the funding I need … it should be pretty exciting … for me as well as the Institute."

"Good evening."

Tamerlane's voice floated on the air as he walked out of the palace and headed toward the table.

"Good evening," Beka and Terra said at the same time. Beka looked over and noticed that her daughter's face brightened just a little when Tamerlane appeared.

"Ashan said you wanted to speak with me," Tamerlane looked over at Beka as he pulled out the chair next to Terra.

"I …" Beka eyes widened in surprise as she processed Tamerlane's words. She had gone by to inquire as to Tamerlane's availability. Ashan had informed her that Tamerlane's schedule was full but that he would place her at the end of the list for those who were hoping for a cancellation or a break in his schedule. For him to have actually come to her was shocking.

"I had a break in my schedule so I thought I would make the effort to speak with you since you have been so patient while I research topics so that we might conclude our business," Tamerlane smiled slightly as Beka's shock was quite evident. Tamerlane placed two flexis on the table as he looked at the others. "I do hope this is not a bad time. It is the only time I have."

"Your father told me you had gotten a late start this morning," Beka's brow furrowed slightly.

"There was a … slight delay … this morning," Tamerlane admitted as he glanced over at Terra. She glanced over at him before looking away quickly. Terra had no idea why but she felt a little self-conscious sitting beside him at the moment. She wondered just how he viewed last night. If it was just a way to release his sexual energy without hiring a pro since she had been flirting with him and subtly coming onto his ever since she had arrived. "I was not late to any scheduled meeting. The only meeting I missed was my father's routine early morning, unscheduled visit to my office."

"Must have been pretty titillating to cause you to miss your early morning planning session with your father," Beka mused as a slight smile crossed her lips. "Have a new wife I haven't heard about?"

Beka looked over when Terra choked on her wine. Terra coughed as she placed the glass back on the table.

"Mom," Terra shook her head. She knew the reason Tamerlane was later than normal getting to his office was because they were engaging in some rather intense sex. "I don't think …"

"No new wife," Tamerlane shook his head as he looked over at Terra who coughed again and cleared her throat. "Are you okay?"

"I … yeah," Terra looked over at him for a brief moment. She could see an amused expression in his eyes as he looked her over slowly. Tamerlane noticed her quick glance in his direction and her failing to meet his gaze.

"Dessert should be out shortly," Kindred spoke up as looked over at the Nietzschean seated beside Terra. "If you could be done by then, it would be greatly appreciated. We were having a pleasant evening before your interruption."

Tamerlane gazed over at Kindred for a long moment before shaking his head slightly and looking back at Beka. Kindred's obvious baiting was not worth his time.

"You wished to speak with me," Tamerlane reminded Beka politely. "My time is limited and your dessert should be here shortly."

"I came by to inquire as to how your deliberations are going," Beka replied as her gaze met Tamerlane's. "I know better than to not plan on being here for longer periods of time. I know there have been distractions. However, you and I agreed to three days. It has been more than a week. I would like to have some idea where you are in your deliberations."

"At this point, I have made no decisions. I have received more information from the world barons in that area. I have received some of the information I requested from the Commonwealth. I am still waiting on several documents from Tarazed which should be here in the next day," Tamerlane turned on one of the flexis on the table and looked at it. "There is one other piece of information I am waiting on. I should have it tomorrow. My father has been kind enough to offer his assistance in reviewing some of the data. After I have had time to review the data, I will have Ashan set up a meeting with you as soon as possible."

Tamerlane waited for Beka to explode when he finished speaking. He knew she would not be pleased that he was waiting for all the documentation he required before making a decision.

"Two more days?" Beka shook her head disapprovingly.

"I will not be forced into making an uninformed decision," Tamerlane's tone hardened slightly. "Your request was a late addition to our agenda for this trip. You came here without revealing all of the information I might need. You, yourself, have not made a detailed argument for why I should deny fourteen worlds of the Empire their request for expansion. Due to our lengthy history, I am willing to consider your request. If not for that, I would have already denied your request and moved forward with the agenda set forth by the World Barons. If you push me further, my answer will be no."

Tamerlane's gaze narrowed on Beka.

"To you, the Commonwealth, United Mining Incorporated, the University of Tarazed," Tamerlane spoke the name of each of the entities he had discovered may be involved in Beka's plea to Tamerlane to leave Caela alone. He watched her face closely for any reaction to the list.

"If there is anything more you would like to add to the information you have given me," Tamerlane continued when Beka did not speak. "I have instructed Ashan to be of assistance should you need it."

"Do your due diligence, Tamerlane," Beka finally spoke finally. "When you are ready to make a decision, I will be here."

Tamerlane nodded slowly as he considered her response.

"Your husband," Tamerlane looked over at Tyr for a moment before his gaze moved back to Beka. "Is not being very cooperative with the barrister who was assigned to him."

"Because his Empire assigned barrister is trying to get him to agree to a raw deal," Kindred broke into the conversation.

"I assure you it is better than the alternative if he should decide to take his chances in a court," Tamerlane looked over at Kindred dismissively. His eyes moved slowly over Kindred before a smirk formed on his lips. "Do not think that any 'sudden disappearance' of the main piece of video evidence against your father will save him. There is a copy of the footage being securely held at an undisclosed location. You have spent a great deal of time with your father. Perhaps you should encourage him to rethink the deal which was presented to him. I believe, if he were forthcoming with you about the details, even you would encourage him to plead guilty of the attempt and follow the requirements of the deal."

"My father will never plead guilty," Kindred snapped at Tamerlane.

"We will see," Tamerlane shook his head as he looked at Beka. "Leydon has two days to accept the deal or he will be turned over to the justice system on Valhaughffen for prosecution. I will do nothing to assist him if that is the path he chooses. Am I understood?"

"I understand," Beka nodded as she glanced over at Tyr before looking back at Tamerlane. "If necessary, I will speak to him."

"I need to get back for my next meeting," Tamerlane looked over when Ashan appeared at the door to retrieve him while the staff came out with the trays of dessert. Beka had leaned over and was whispering to Tyr while the staff served the plates laden with several desserts to the center of the table. Kindred began helping himself.

"Enjoy your evening," Tamerlane said to the table before sliding a small flexi to Terra. She slipped it from the table and into her lap without looking at Tamerlane.

"You to," Terra said as she leaned forward and took another drink of her wine.

"What was that?" Kindred waited until Tamerlane had disappeared before leaning towards his sister.

"What?" Terra asked as she looked over at her brother. Kindred leaned and tried to snatch the flexi from her lap.

"That," Kindred looked at Terra suspiciously.

"Nothing that concerns you," Terra shook her head before pushing back her chair and leaving the patio.

"Where is your sister going?" Beka looked up when Terra left the table.

"Not sure," Kindred's brow furrowed deeply before he looked over at Beka and smirked. "My guess … Tamerlane's visit made her sick."


	36. Chapter 36

"Tamerlane wants you to review all of these proposals and have summaries ready for him in the morning?" Beka looked over at Tyr before looking back at the pile of flexis on the cocktail table before her sofa.

"Yes," Tyr nodded as he picked up the top flexi in the pile.

"And you agreed to this?" Beka looked back over at Tyr as he settled back against the sofa and turned on the flexi.

"I did," Tyr nodded. "There is a great deal of information to cover and only so many hours in the day. It is the least I can do to assist my son. I would think you would approve since it gets him closer to giving your request a response."

"He could save a helluva lot of time and just agree to my request," Beka reminded Tyr as she moved a little closer to him.

"Have you ever known Tamerlane to make a decision without fully investigating it?" Tyr moved the flexi slightly when Beka tried to take it from his hand.

"Your son is obsessive and paranoid," Beka replied as she tried to take the flexi from him again. "I requested that he not pillage a tiny little, insignificant primitive, non aligned planet. How hard can it freaking be to just say yes?"

"Given the amount of data he had received concerning that little planet, I would not call the decision simple," Tyr gestured to the pile of flexis.

Beka picked one up and turned it on. She skimmed it for a moment before handing it to Tyr.

"This proposal is for Cerula," Beka said as she picked up the next flexi. "This one is for Savara."

"Tamerlane is aware that some of these dossiers are not on Caela. He is interested in similar planets in the area," Tyr handed the flexi back to her.

"And I am only interested in Caela," Beka handed the flexi back to Tyr. "Cerula is in the Nepheti system. It is the Chameaus sector but nowhere near Caela."

"If you would please make notes about that on the front screen, it would be helpful," Tyr looked back at the flexi without taking it from Beka's hand.

"Are you seriously going to spend the evening working on these?" Beka turned the flexi back on and scribbled her notes. She handed it back to Tyr.

"I told Tamerlane we would finish them," Tyr nodded as he took the flexi.

"You told Tamerlane I would help you," Beka raised her eyebrows questioningly. Tyr nodded. "Why in the known worlds should I do his research for him. He is being unreasonable and ridiculous Tyr."

" 'Hire a staff'?" Tyr looked over at Beka before handing the flexi back to her. Instead of writing notes about the planet she had written Tamerlane a note about his lack of staffing.

"What?" Beka took the flexi from Tyr. "He is the leader of a freaking Empire. Doesn't he have people for this?"

"If you had provided him with more information when you made your proposal," Tyr started to remind Beka of her weakly prepared request.

"So this is my fault?" Beka waved at the pile of flexis.

"I didn't say …" Tyr began.

"Your damn son can't do anything the easy way, Tyr," Beka replied as she tossed the flexi back on the table. "Something as simple as deciding to _**not**_ be a tyrannical asshole seems to be a concept that Tamerlane cannot comprehend. I asked him not to make first contact with a primitive people. The only reason the Nietzschean Empire … _**your son**_ … would make first contact with a planet as primitive as Caela would be to steal the native population's resources … because you damn well know the inhabitants of Caela have no use for thrones, guilders or Dragan eagles … AND,"

Beka put up her finger to keep Tyr from interrupting.

"and have the audacity to enslave them and require they pillage their own planet," Beka kept her finger up. "OR round up the natives and sell them into forced servitude."

"Tell me I'm wrong," Beka's tone was daring Tyr to argue with her.

"I am not certain how Tamerlane plans to approach first contact with Caela," Tyr shook his head as he looked over at Beka. "The request by the world barons is in the earliest stages."

"Can't you talk to him Tyr?" Beka looked over at him for a long moment. "There are other planets in that sector …"

"Do you not care if they are pillaged and their people enslaved?" Tyr raised his eyebrows. Beka sighed as she ran her hand over her face.

"Of course I care," Beka rubbed the back of her neck.

"Why is Caela so important to you?" Tyr reached over and slipped his hand under hers and massaged her neck. She had been carrying a great deal of tension in her body the entire time she had been on Arktos. "Perhaps if you explained that to Tamerlane. He has no idea why you are so adamant about it being that planet."

"Please don't tell me you are here to pry information from me," Beka's gaze narrowed suspiciously on Tyr.

"I am here, trying to gain whatever information is needed to aide Tamerlane in making the best decision he can make," Tyr's hand slipped from her neck and caressed her jaw. "If it were you asking … only for you … it would be different. There are Nietzschean worlds making requests. There are Commonwealth companies seeking Commonwealth approval. There are academic institutions requesting study rights. There is more to this little world than you ever let on Beka. Your failure to be more forthcoming has made Tamerlane suspicious. Learning all of this exists …"

Tyr gestured to all of the flexi.

"Gives him great pause," Tyr leaned and brushed a kiss against her cheek. "You know Tamerlane. I would not call him obsessive or paranoid. However, he in thorough and not easily trusting. His life has not allowed for him to be … casual or haphazard. Tamerlane rules a huge empire Beka. He can't do that going on his gut … acting first and thinking about it later … flying by the seat of his pants. He has to consider every possible angle he can imagine before making a decision. Not doing so could be catastrophic to him, the Empire, the Commonwealth or any number of other entities."

Beka gazed into Tyr for a long moment as silence enveloped them. The gentle caress of his thumb along her jawline and the concerned expression in his eyes caused Beka to relax just a little.

"A month ago, Kindred contacted me and requested I meet him on Tarazed," Beka took a deep breath and let it out slowly as she leaned her shoulder against the back of the sofa as she turned to look at Tyr. "He was back in University. He was taking some advanced anthropology courses. He was in the process of finalizing a fourth year student study for the upcoming term. His project had been green lit. He had a source of initial funding and was getting together his resources. Kindred contacted me when the Provost of the Anthropological College at Tarazed University halted the project. An advance team reported that there was a great deal of Nietzschean activity in the system. As a result, Kindred's project was at risk of being pulled. Kindred begged me to try to convince Tamerlane to pull back the Nietzscheans."

Beka looked over at Tyr.

"Kindred finally has his heart set on something. He finally is taking responsibility for something that will give his life purpose and focus," Beka sighed deeply as she took Tyr's hand in her and gave it a gentle squeeze. "You are a parent. You have to understand. I need to make this happen for him, Tyr. His life could depend on it. Look what has happened … him gallivanting about with Leydon. It's going to get him imprisoned or killed."

"Why did you not present your request to Tamerlane in those terms?" Tyr's brow furrowed slightly. Beka laughed.

"Do you seriously think your son would deny fourteen Nietzschean world barons access to a planet because my son wants to study the evolution of the tribes that inhabit it?" Beka shook her head slowly. "Tamerlane doesn't care about that planet, those people, or my son … it is nothing more than numbers to him … a way to maintain or expand his power. Allowing Kindred to study those people would not result in Tamerlane getting anything out of it. And after this trip and Kindred's behaviour towards Tamerlane … I sure as hell know Tamerlane won't do a damn thing to help my son. He's using my son's freedom to manipulate Leydon into confessing to a crime that will result in Leydon doing hard time on a freaking Nietzschean prison planet. Why would I ever ask Tamerlane to do me a favour? I would be indebted to him until the day I die."

"I can make you no assurances. However, Tamerlane went through a great deal of effort to request all of these academic proposals from Tarazed and several other Commonwealth academic worlds," Tyr gestured to the pile of flexis. "He may be open to one of the proposals if it is sound and can give more credibility to the Empire as a sound academic entity. The Empire is set and must expand. However, Tamerlane does have visions of a Nietzschean Empire where world building, expansion and conquering worlds are coupled with advances in many other disciplines. Itharus is an example of such worlds within the Empire. Tamerlane may surprise you if you give him a chance."

"I doubt it Tyr," Beka shook her head. "Perhaps to the Empire he is making strides. To those outside, looking in, it does not look so rosy."

"Let us go through these proposals. If Kindred's was green lit but put on hold, I am certain it is in here. We will put it into consideration with any others we deem to have potential," Tyr picked up a flexi and handed it to Beka. "If you want Tamerlane to take this seriously and consider it, we have to make it worth it in the end. It may not be monetary but it needs to push the Empire forward."

Beka studied Tyr for a long moment before taking the flexi from him with a sigh.

"I'll help you," Beka turned on the flexi. "But if Tamerlane does not give this fair consideration, I do not know if I can deal with him any longer."

"You must be open to the possibility that even with fair consideration, he may deny your request," Tyr leaned back against the sofa cushions. "If he does, you will have to find a way to accept it."

"We will see," Beka leaned back and looked at the flexi in her hand. After a few moments she looked over at Tyr.

"I can only assume you believed that … you … would be my motivation to get this done?" Beka gestured to the Nietzschean male reclining against the sofa back, dressed only in a loose fitting pair of pants. They had been about to settle in for a relaxing night together when he pulled out the pile of flexis. Tyr looked over at Beka and shrugged slightly before a small smile tugged as his lips.

"Consider me motivated," Beka raised her eyebrows suggestively as she scribbled on the flexi in her hand before putting it to the side and picking up the next one.


	37. Chapter 37

"You know you are driving my mother insane," Terra lifted her head from her pillow and looked over at Tamerlane Anasazi. He was laying on his side next to her. His fingertips trailed lightly up and down her spine as she lay on her stomach next to him. A slow smile crossed his lips as his eyes moved slowly over her.

The flexi he had given her had contained a simple note 'I would enjoy your company again this evening' – and a time, 2230.

Terra had lain in her bed in the darkness of her room for hours after dinner debating what she was going to do. As the time wound down, Terra had seriously considered not going to his residence. She never planned on having more than one chance to infiltrate Tamerlane's residence and get everything in place for her plan to succeed. She was their plan B and she hoped that everything was going to work out as she had planned. The security system had been properly infiltrated and her programs were put in place. She had everything set to remotely activate it from their ship in the dockyard above the planet. There would be some slight lag but if everyone did what they were supposed to do, her plan should work flawlessly.

As she had lain in bed, her mind drifted to the night before. Although she had no need to go to his quarters, in some ways she wanted to go to his quarters. The night before had been very, very nice. She knew after what she and her family were planning, she would never have the opportunity to be close to Tamerlane Anasazi again. In the end, she had dragged herself out of bed, showered, dressed and made her way to the residential side of the palace.

When she reached the reception area for the residential wing, she had stopped short. Any other time she had come to that side of the palace, she was greeted by guards who took her where she needed to be. She was surprised to see Tamerlane leaning with his forearm on the counter, talking to the guard posted behind the desk. When Tamerlane had noticed her, he had smiled, spoken to the guard and gestured with his head for her to join him. Terra made her way toward the corridor that would take her to his residence. When he met her there, he had only smiled and said he was glad she had made it. It was 2332 and he was beginning to feel a little foolish waiting by the reception desk.

When they had arrived at his residence, he had been polite … a little too polite. Terra knew why she was there. He knew why she was there. However, instead of escorting her straight to his bedroom, he had shown her around his residence.

She felt like fraud because she already knew the layout of the residence. She had been surprised as he showed her his collection of vintage and rare books – real paper books - that filled the shelves in one room. Terra loved books. It was rare that she ever got to see a real paper book that was not in a collection or a museum. Everything she had ever know was electronic … computer based or on flexi. However, the night before she had been so focused on infiltrating his office and the vault that she had not taken notice of them. He had shown her his office where his most favorite books were housed. Terra had been stunned when he had walked over, moved one of the books on the shelf and tapped a code into a hidden panel. A moment later, the bookcase swung out to reveal the door to the vault. After a scan, a DNA test and a pass code, Tamerlane pulled the vault open and gestured for her to go inside.

They had spent the next hour going through his vault of priceless Nietzschean treasures. He told her of his plans to create a museum on Arktos for all of the artifacts. He hoped to blend the artifacts with a history of the Nietzschean race for not only all Nietzscheans to share but the universe to share. For although his peoples' history was filled with treachery and deceit, there was a glorious history to share. A history overshadowed by what most people saw as his peoples' betrayal of the universe.

The shocking moment had been when he took her hand and pulled her over to a large crate. Terra hadn't known quite how to react when he opened the lid to reveal the mummified remains of Drago Museveni. The universe knew he had them. However, his father had always kept them secreted away after using them to reveal that Tamerlane was the reincarnation of Drago Museveni. No one but Tyr ever knew where they were. It was rumoured that Tyr never kept in the same place. He had no desire for the remains to be stolen from him or his son, so he kept them from the Nietzschean people. Tamerlane had grand plans to construct a mausoleum on Arktos to house Drago Museveni's remains. Once again, the Nietzschean race's most precious heirloom would be housed for all Nietzscheans to see.

After showing her the contents of the vault, he had taken her back into his office and resealed the vault. He then told her about the museum and mausoleum. He was still looking for just the right place to put them. But he had shared with her holographic 3D renderings of his vision. Terra had found herself a little choked up as she looked at the renderings and listened to him talk about them. The images he showed her were truly magnificent.

When he told her she could not tell anyone, because she was the only one who knew, Terra had felt a tightening of her throat. She was shocked that he would share something so profound with her. He had just smiled and reminded her that she had asked him to share a secret with her … something that no one else knew.

After that, he had taken her to his bedroom. Slowly undressed her. Then spent hours making love with her.

"I am aware," Tamerlane admitted after a few moments of consideration.

"Why can't you just give her an answer?" Terra shivered ever so slightly as his fingertips ran down her spine again. His light touch sent a chill through her body with every pass up and down her bare back.

"The matter is far more complicated than your mother let on in the beginning," Tamerlane sighed as his gaze followed the path of his fingertips down her back. She was laying where she had collapsed after their most recent round of sex. She was stretched out on her stomach, completely naked with the bedding all shoved to the bottom of his bed. He found it intriguing that she seemed totally at ease … naked and in his bed … while earlier when he had looked at her on the patio outside Beka's quarters, she had seemed nearly shy when he tried to catch her gaze. "It has become more and more complicated with each passing day. When I am certain, I have learned what I need to know, I will share with her the decision I have made. Not a moment before. There is too much at stake for me to make an uneducated choice."

"I don't see what is so hard about it," Terra replied as she pulled the pillow under her a little more and gazed over at him.

"What do you know about it?" Tamerlane asked as his eyes moved back up to hers and his fingertips stilled on her lower back.

The entire time Terra and Kindred had been on Arktos, Tamerlane had wondered why she was there and had remained. There was no need for her to remain while her mother waited for his decision and the justice system dealt with Leydon and Kindred. Tamerlane assumed it might have something to do with it being her family. However, her continued pursuit of putting herself in his path had made him wonder from the first night he found her at the gazebo. Her ingratiating herself to him, flirting and teasing and seducing her way into his bed, only to use it as a platform for her previous night's excursion had him very curious about what she and her family were up to on Arktos. A thorough security sweep of the system, his residence and the vault had given him his answers.

Everything was beginning to fall into place for Tamerlane. Little by little he was beginning to come to understand why they were all there. It was becoming more and more obvious that there was some Hawkins scheme in the works. Tamerlane just had not figured out their end game in all of it. He knew what they were doing but he had no idea why. The why was the reason he had invited Terra Hawkins to his residence that night instead of having her locked up in the detention facility and charged with espionage. That and the simple fact that he found her fascinating in many ways. Not to mention, the sex with her had been far more pleasurable than he had ever imagined it could be. Terra had a freedom about her that he had never experienced with either of his wives or any of the paid consorts he had used over the years.

"I know my mother came to you with her usual requests and business from the Commonwealth, the traders and other business people," Terra replied as she shrugged ever so slightly. "Then my mom made a request that you not allow your Nietzschean world barons to rape and pillage a primitive planet. It seems like a simple decision to me. Your world barons have survived without the planet. Why so they need it now?"

"Your father is being released," Tamerlane said suddenly to change the topic for the moment.

"What?" Terra raised her head from the pillow. She was a little confused by the change in topic. She was even more surprised by his words. "How? I don't …"

"Late this evening, our father requested a meeting with his barrister, the prosecutor and the charge officer," Tamerlane searched her eyes for a long moment as he shared the news with her. She seemed genuinely surprised by the news of her father's impending freedom. "Through his representative, your father demanded to see the video evidence against him. When the prosecutor and the charge official brought the recorded evidence for them to view … it was not there."

"What do you mean it wasn't there?" Terra furrowed her brow. She knew at some point the evidence would not be there. However, she had planned on having at least another day. Something was up but she was uncertain what was happening at the moment.

"Luckily for your father, it appears there was a time delayed virus uploaded to the security system on the museum on Valhaughffen," Tamerlane saw the faint flicker in her eyes when he shared the news with her. It was in the slight change in her expression that he knew she had indeed been an accomplice in the Valhaughffen heist. "The virus was downloaded to the evidentiary recording when it was made on Valhaughffen. The original file on Valhaughffen has been erased as well. Therefore, there is no evidence directly linking your father to the theft since the item in question was not found on his person when he was apprehended."

"Lucky for him," Terra allowed a slow smile to spread over her lips as she gazed at Tamerlane.

"There is a forensic team looking through the evidence to try to recover the file," Tamerlane shifted a little closer to her as his fingertip resumed the slow caress up her spine. "As well as the team on Valhaughffen is still combing the security footage from the time of the theft, looking for any evidence that would tie your father or his accomplice to the theft. At the moment, there appears to be a three hour 'hole' in all the data from any of the nearby recording stations."

"Sounds to me like Valhaughffen needs a security upgrade," Terra suggested softly as she lay her head back on the pillow.

"The coding is being analyzed by some of the Empire's best security experts," Tamerlane ran his fingertips slowly up her back and over her shoulder. His fingertips lightly caress her shoulder before he leaned and kissed it lightly. His eyes appeared amused in a way as they moved over her face. "I am told the experts are quite impressed by the level of the hacking and the construction of the virus itself. It was precise and left nothing of itself to be recovered for research purposes. I am confident that the Empire's security branch will develop a defense to this new threat."

"I am certain they will try," Terra relaxed as his lips moved slowly over her shoulder. She felt a strong sense of relief that her father would be released shortly.

"Your brother made arrangements to meet your father on the detention orbital. They will be planetside tomorrow to prepare for your departure," Tamerlane informed her.

"Dad's coming here?" Terra raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"Your father has insisted that he see your mother. Your mother has refused to visit the detention center," Tamerlane shrugged lightly. "Your father will return with Kindred while Kindred gathers his belongings. Your father will be given an opportunity to speak with your mother – if she agrees to speak with him. Then you will be escorted to your ship for departure."

"So I guess we are leaving tomorrow," Terra frowned ever so slightly. It had always been the plan but she found her time there had been relaxing and she actually enjoyed spending time with Tamerlane. He was much different in private than he had been when she met him a few short days ago.

"Your father and brother will be departing tomorrow," Tamerlane replied as his hand slid down her back once more. "I hope to have everything I need to make a decision tomorrow. So, your mother will mostly likely be leaving tomorrow or the following day. You are welcome to remain here with her until she leaves if you would like."

"I'll probably just go with Dad and Kindred," Terra sighed softly. Although another night or two with him was appealing. She knew once her brother and father left, she needed to be as far away from Arktos as possible when it was discovered what they had done. "I am headed back to Hamurabi to school. It is on the way to Tarazed. Mom's heading back to Elysium …"

"Do what is best for you Terra," Tamerlane nodded ever so slightly.

"If I am leaving tomorrow … I guess … this is the last time … we will spend time together," Terra raised her head from her pillow and leaned to brushed her lips lightly against his. Her mouth played slowly over his as she deepened the kiss.

"May I ask you a question?" Tamerlane murmured when she pulled her lips from his.

"Of course?" Terra replied as his lips teased lightly over her shoulder once more.

"Do I _know_ you … well enough … yet … for you to share with me … the meaning of your tattoos?" Tamerlane asked softly as his eyes moved slowly over hers.

"Hhmmmm," Terra seemed to consider it a long moment before a smile crossed her lips. "After tonight … I would say yes. Which one would you like me to tell you about?"

"I would like to hear about all of them," Tamerlane replied as he shifted even closer to her. His fingertips trailed lightly over her back as he swept her hair off the back of her neck. His lips were warm as he slowly kissed the back of her neck. "Why don't we start here?"

Terra took a deep calming breath as his lips and tongue caressed the tattoo on the back of her neck just below her hairline.

"That tattoo I recently got," Terra replied as she waited for him to stop distracting her. When he moved away and relaxed beside her so she could see him she continued. "It is a representation for the path to enlightenment."

"You're a Wayist?" Tamerlane scoffed softly as his eyes took on an expression of amusement.

"No," Terra shook her head ever so slightly as she looked at him critically. "The beginning … the center of the spiral … represents birth. The spiral represents our physical growth. The curving path represents, the twists and turns represent … life … our trials and tribulations … our growth … mentally and spiritually. The final solid, straight line represents true enlightenment. The final dot … our death … on this physical plain … and the beginning of eternal life as part of the universe."

"You're a Wayist," Tamerlane smiled slightly as his eyes moved over her face then to the tattoo.

"The path of a Wayist is one I will never travel," Terra raised her head as she leaned toward him. "Much too difficult and strict … for me. However, we can all … strive … to live our lives … continually … learning and exploring and growing … as individuals … and as inhabitants of the universe we all share."

"If you say so," Tamerlane replied as she leaned toward him. Her lips pressed firmly against his before she returned to her pillow. He thought he might agree with the sentiment in some regards. However, he did not believe in it in the altruistic manner in which her words were delivered.

"Next?" Terra asked as she waited for him to run his hand lightly over the tattoo again. His hand stopped at the one on her lower back. His fingertips trailed lightly over the small swirling design he found there.

"That … that was the result of a short rebellious period," Terra buried her face in the pillow for a moment before looking over at him. "When I was fourteen and Kindred was sixteen, he wanted to get a tattoo. My mother forbade him to get one. When mom and dad were away on business, I created fake documents for Kindred and I showing we were older than we were."

"When you were fourteen, you forged authentic appearing identification documents?" Tamerlane stopped her story for a moment to clarify.

"Yeah," Terra nodded with a smile. "I told you it was a rebellious period. Mom wanted us on the straight and narrow. Not sure why she expected for us to stay on a straight path when Dad was off running cons while she was working on the up and up. Anyway, Kindred wanted the tattoo. I created the documents and went with him when he got it. While I was there, I got one to match."

"Does it have meaning?" Tamerlane asked as he moved down to get a better look at the lines on her lower back. It was similar to Common characters but not the same. He ran his fingertip over the lines before he leaned and pressed his lips to that tattoo as well.

"Kindred's is on the left side of his chest," Terra looked over her shoulder at Tamerlane as his lips moved slowly up her spine from her lower back as his hand caressed her side. "Mom was livid when she saw them. We were grounded for a month."

"Their meaning?" Tamerlane asked as he moved up to lay beside her.

"It is an ancient Earth form of writing," Terra replied as she looked over at him. "It loosely translates to 'family forever'."

"And your mother was not pleased?" Tamerlane raised his eyebrows.

"I told her it said 'kiss my ass' in old Earth," Terra smiled. "It was years before I finally confessed to her the real meaning."

"Next?" Terra asked as his hand ran over her back. He seemed to consider it for a long moment.

"Roll over," he murmured as he gently pushed her hip with his hand. Terra's brow furrowed slightly before she shifted around to her back.

Terra took a deep calming breath when his fingertips trail along her collarbone before slipping down the valley between her breasts. His fingertips trailed lightly over her breast causing her nipple to tighten into a hard peak. She breathed in deeply when his tongue flicked over the rigid peak sending a jolt of sensation through her body. She closed her eyes as his tongue twirled around the peak before he pulled the sensitive nub between his lips and suckled her while his hand slipped to her other breast and mimicked the action of his tongue. A deep moan escaped her lips and her body arched ever so slightly as he rolled her nipple between his fingertips before pinching it gently. A jolt of desire surged through her body as his mouth and hand pleasured her breasts.

"Pretty sure there are no tattoos there," Terra finally managed to say as she opened her eyes to look down at him.

"No," Tamerlane murmured when her nipple slipped from between his lips. He teased it lightly with his tongue before pressing a firm kiss against her skin. His hand drift slowly down her torso until he reached the lowest part of her abdomen just above her pubic mound. He shifted to look at the marking there before tracing it with his fingertips. "This one?"

"That one," Terra reached down and covered his hand with hers. She pulled his hand up and placed it on her ribs where the tattoos he had asked about by the pool were located. "Is related to these."

"This one," Terra took his hand and moved it to her ribs on the other side.

"I know this one," Tamerlane replied as he lightly traced the script on her side. "Be more than you appear."

"You can read," Terra smiled ever so slightly as his light touch tickled her ribs.

"It is an ancient Nietzschean tongue and script," Tamerlane nodded as he looked over her to the tattoo. He had learned the ancient language so he could read old texts in their original form. Nearly all of the universe used universal Common these days. Small pockets of native languages could be found on all worlds and with all species of beings. Even Nietzschean prides had their own individual dialects of the ancient language although most used Common to interact with one another and the rest of the universe. It was beginning to become a lost art form to communicate in the older dialects. "A reminder and a warning."

"A warning?" Terra's brow furrowed slightly. She had always found it to be a more inspirational saying to always strive to be better.

"A reminder to strive to move passed your station in life," Tamerlane replied as he looked down at her as his fingertip ran along the tattoo. "A warning to others that what they see may not be what you are. To never underestimate another when encountering them."

"Now, the rest of these," Tamerlane replied as his hand slipped across her abdomen and his fingertips ran over the markings on her other side.

"The story behind all of those is … more complicated," Terra replied hesitantly. "And long."

"I like complicated," Tamerlane replied as he leaned and nuzzled her neck. "We have all night."

"I can think of better ways to spend the night with you," Terra murmured when his head raised from her neck and he looked down at her. She ran her hand slowly down his bare chest. His hand caught hers before her hand slipped below his waist.

"Tell me the story of your tattoos," Tamerlane replied as he brought her hand back up to his chest. "Then perhaps …"

"Perhaps?" Terra raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"Tell me the meaning of your 'private' markings," Tamerlane leaned and pressed his lips to hers. "Then we can spend the remainder of the night … doing whatever you would like."

"Very well," Terra nodded as she thought about the story behind her tattoos. She really saw no reason to not just tell him the whole story behind the markings. She could edit the story so it didn't take as long but would give him enough of a background that he should be satisfied. It would also give her the opportunity to relay to him how some things were more important than wealth and prestige.

"When I was sixteen, I was attending Tarazed University with Kindred," Terra began as she teased her fingertips over his chest. "Even though he is nearly two years older than me, we entered the University at the same time. Both of us interested in cultural and social anthropology and archaeology. I tend to be more fascinated with the evolution of modern, more advanced societies. Kindred is fascinated by more primitive, evolving people and societies. I think he just likes them because it lends itself to the great unknown ancient mysteries on some worlds that lead to fabled treasures."

"Are you really sure you want to hear this story?" Terra asked when she felt his hand moving slowly over her abdomen. "It is not nearly as exciting as the one about my birth."

"I would really like to hear it," Tamerlane nodded slightly.

"Anyway, the second half of our first year, we were both taking a class with Professor Mauss Durkhelm. It was a very interesting and informative class," Terra continued. "After the class concluded, Kindred started talking about an intensive summer study program he wanted to do. He tried to talk me into it, but I really had no desire to go with him at first. Finally, he talked me into it."

"Do you often allow your brother to pull you into doing things you do not necessarily want to do?" Tamerlane asked softly when she paused.

"Sometimes. Not to mention, Mom has this way of getting me to do things … to keep an eye on Kindred and help him stay of the right side of things. Anyway, it was an immersive program studying primitive natives. Kindred was excited because it was hands on and not solely materials based," Terra replied slowly. "Like I said, modern, advanced societies was of more interest to me. But Kindred wanted to go so I let him and Mom talk me into it."

"Anyway, we spent nearly a month learning a rough dialect of a native language," Terra continued as she slipped her arm around his shoulders and began caressing his upper back while she talked. His hand was slowly exploring her abdomen to her pelvic bone to the top of her hip and thigh. "When we could speak well enough, we were permitted to travel to the planet. It was a long term study that was set up more than fifty years ago according to Professor Durkhelm. The tribe we joined was actually a group of long term researchers on the planet. They lived just as primitively as the natives did. The long termers had actually created relationships with some of the nearby tribes so interacting with them was easier for newer students."

"When we arrived in orbit, we were required to leave all of our modern conveniences behind," Terra sighed deeply. "We were given native clothes made out of animal hides to wear. Under cover of darkness, a transport took us to a remote mountain valley where there were no natives present. A long termer met us there and we hiked though the night to get back to the long term village. When we got there, I was shocked. It was like going back thousands of years in history."

"After acclimating a few days, Kindred and I were instructed on our assignment," Terra shifted slightly when his fingertips teased lightly along the inside of her thigh toward the apex of her thighs before moving back down the other side. "We were assigned to the Jahaduit tribe. They were a friendly tribe to the long termers. The Jahaduit were a hunter-gather society who were just beginning to settle into a village and farm."

"I will admit to being scared as hell when we walked into the village," Terra thought back to those days. "We were there as part of a barter I guess you would say. Our labor had been traded to the Jahaduit in exchange for fresh meat and hides for the long termer village."

"Kindred was taken to a hut that housed the single young men," Terra smiled slightly. "I was taken to the home of the Magoli clan. A woman named Maquila welcomed me with open arms. She and her daughters were some of the nicest people I have ever known."

"Anyway, we lived as the Jahaduit lived. Kindred hunted with the men. I spent my time gathering food from the land and helped tend to the food gardens the village had started to grow," Terra held up her hand and showed it to Tamerlane. "I never had calluses until that summer. I haven't had them since."

"The work was hard. But soon I found myself enjoying it," Terra placed her hand on Tamerlane's chest. "It was exhilarating going out to the garden and finding food growing on a plant. Foraging for food was hard but so worth it when you would find something to feed the family. I have never tasted vitas that tasted as good as the ones we would find in the forest, growing wild on the vine."

"In the evening, after all the chores were done, I would sit with Maquila and her daughters and some of the other women of the tribe," Terra smiled to herself. "It was not hurried. It was not judgmental. There were just mothers talking to their daughters, imparting wisdom they would one day need in life. There was a closeness. There was understanding. There was unconditional love."

"It was the hardest three months of my life," Terra smiled when Tamerlane looked up at her. "But it was the best three months of my life. They were like the family I needed at the time. A mother who I could talk with. Extended relatives who took an interest in my life. Siblings who were not utter asses to me. I felt like I belonged in the family and the tribe. They all meant and mean a great deal to me. I would do anything for them … just like my family."

"And the tattoos?" Tamerlane asked when it seemed she was done talking. Her voice had a softness and a soothing cadence that he found lulled him as he listened to her. Her tone and words made it apparent that the time had been extremely important to her. There was a yearning in her voice as she spoke of her experience. As if her time there had filled a void in her life and changed her in some way.

It was then, laying in the dimness of his bedroom, in the middle of the night, that he realized why it was that Terra Hawkins had slip so easily passed his defences. It was her innocence and her authenticity when she spoke with him. It was the way in which she treated him no differently than she would anyone else in the universe. She was one of the few people to ever treat him as just a man … not the Nietzschean Messiah or the Emperor of the Nietzschean Empire or even a potential Husband and Father… from the moment they had met.

He found it utterly amazing as she lay there by his side, telling him a story from her earlier teen years, that he was completely caught up in her and her voice and her tale. When he knew for a fact that she had been lying to him, plotting and planning against him and using him for her own purposes, since the moment he had met her. And yet, he wanted nothing more than to listen to her voice, listen to her story, caress her and be caressed by her, bask in whatever odd intimacy that seemed to weave itself between them when they were in close proximity to one another. Even though she might possibly be lying to him at this very moment, he found himself wanting nothing more than her to keep telling her tale, revealing herself to him in even the smallest glimpses. And when her tale was done, he wanted nothing more than to be wrapped in her warm embrace until both of them were too exhausted to forge on.

"While I was with the Jahaduit, Maquila and some of the other women of the tribe believed I was at an age where I might be ready to take a husband," Terra's eyes had a faraway look in them as she talked about her time with the primitive tribe. "They introduced me to available men of the tribe … playing matchmaker and such. At sixteen, I had no desire to take a husband or anything like that. Not to mention, there were strict rules in place about fraternizing with the natives. However, I was there to immerse myself in the experience so I allowed them to introduce me to potential suitors. There was this one boy …"

"You fraternized with the natives?" Tamerlane asked when Terra stopped talking as she seemed to look right passed him as she reflected on her thoughts.

"His name was Chanchal. He was the most beautiful boy I had ever seen," Terra sighed deeply as she looked over at Tamerlane. "He was brave and adventurous. He was always doing something manly. He was never settled or stationary for long. Maquila arranged for he and I to spend time together. We would go all over the place but always with a chaperone. The younger children of the tribe were the chaperones for the older ones. There was not a move one could make without the younger children tattling to the elders. It was fun to spend time with him and be treated as any other girl from the tribe. It was a very educational experience."

Tamerlane waited when Terra paused for a long moment.

"Back to the tattoos," Terra put up her finger as if she had just reminded herself why she had started the story. "It happened just before we were to leave the Jahaduit and return to the long termers camp. Maquila brought me into the hut of some of the elder females of the tribe. I was told that I was … an unacceptable match for Chanchal. Not that I would have remained to follow through on the relationship. In fact, I was informed I would never be an acceptable match for any of their men."

"Why was that?" Tamerlane prompted when she paused again.

"Maquila had come to realize that I had not had a menstrual cycle while I was with the tribe," Terra put up her hand and shrugged. "I have been on contraceptives since not long after I became able to get pregnant. My mother did not want me to slip up and get pregnant or have something terrible happen to me that resulted in a pregnancy. I didn't cycle while on the contraceptive measures so I had not cycled while I was with them. The elder females believed me to be infertile."

"Before I left the Jahaduit, the females of the tribe performed a ceremony. Maquila gave me a necklace made of woven reeds and a greenish colored stone," Terra looked over at Tamerlane before smiling. "It was a gift from her to me. She had retrieved the stone from a sacred pool. It had the power to heal my infertility. The matriarch of the tribe blessed the stone and my womb so that one day it would bear me children. The tattoo,"

Terra took his hand and moved it to cover the marking low on her abdomen. "was given to me at the end of the ceremony … as a blessing so my womb would become fertile and a protection to the seed that might one day grow inside me. The females of the tribe, young and old, gathered together to wish me a long and fruitful life before sending me back to my tribe."

"And the others?" Tamerlane asked as his hand slipped from her lower abdomen and touched her ribs.

"The top markings are for the Jahaduit tribe. The next ones are for the Magoli clan," Terra nodded when Tamerlane traced lightly over the markings. "The next one is my Jahaduit name. It was given to me by Maquila during a naming ceremony for the newly born babies of the tribe. Officially making me part of her clan and the tribe. Amanadahlaha. It would translate best to 'still waters run deep'"

"And these?" Tamerlane touched the remaining markings.

" 'Kiss slowly, love deeply, forgive quickly'. I had it done after we returned from the trip. Maquila claimed that to be the secret to a long and fruitful marriage. She also said to never go to bed mad. It poisoned the matrimonial bed and no seed would grow," Terra smiled as she looked down at the markings running down her side. "When the three months were over, Kindred and I left the Jahaduit and journeyed back to our 'tribe'. We shared with the long termers all that we had learned and done while there. Two days later, we journeyed back to the landing site and left. Although I would love to return, it is not possible at this time."

"Why it is not possible for you to return?" Tamerlane asked as his fingertips left the tattoos and moved back up to her abdomen.

"The year after Kindred and I were there, one of the visiting students allowed himself to get too wrapped up in another tribe's ceremony. The men often drink a strong alcohol and smoke hallucinogenic plants," Terra frowned as she looked away from Tamerlane. "The natives are accustomed to the rituals and know their limits. This boy did not. He had too much and tried to force himself on several females of the tribe. He was severely punished by the tribe. He was returned to the long termer village badly mutilated … they castrated him with a sharpened stone … with a warning that the friendship between the villages was no longer. The researchers feared for the safety of the village. The University endured a great deal of backlash because the mutilated boy was the son of a Commonwealth senator. Funding was pulled and no one has been allowed back."

"That was probably a long story just to tell you what the tattoo says," Terra shrugged again as she placed her hand on his chest.

"I asked you the meaning. The meaning is much more important than simply what it says," Tamerlane replied as he gazed into her eyes.

"That is what I am always trying to tell Kindred about things," Terra replied as she reached up and caressed Tamerlane jaw. "Some things can be far more valuable than the credit you can get from them."

"Meaning?" Tamerlane's brow furrowed slightly as his eyes moved slowly over her face.

"When we returned to Elysium, I took the green stone from the reed necklace to a gemologist to have permanent setting made for it," Terra smiled as she looked over at Tamerlane. "Kindred thought I was a fool to have a green chunk of rock put into a nice setting. But the rock was important to me, so he went with me to make sure the gemologist didn't try to fleece me."

"You should have seen the look on Kindred's face when the gemologist took a look at my green rock," Terra laughed softly at the memory. "If was actually a natural, rough emerald … not just some rock. The gemologist told me he could cut the rock into several nice high quality stones for a price. Polished up they would sell for several thousand thrones a piece."

"What did you do with the credit?" Tamerlane asked with a faint smile.

"I didn't do it," Terra shook her head. "I had the jeweler make a permanent wire setting for my rough green rock. Like I said … it is worth far more to me than twenty thousand thrones."

"So … the natives … on this planet you visited … have … rough, natural high quality gemstone material just … lying around on the ground?" Tamerlane asked cautiously so as to not arouse her suspicions.

"I just know that they used … special rocks … with special powers and properties … for a number of the rituals," Terra bit her bottom lip when she thought perhaps she had said too much. "They had sacred places … special places … where they go to get the stones."

"So you routinely wear a twenty thousand throne, rough emerald around your neck?" Tamerlane couldn't help but smile at the thought.

"When it matches my outfit, I do," Terra smiled as she looked up at him. "It really just looks like a green rock … nothing special."

"You are …" Tamerlane shook his head slowly as he looked down at her. In the short time he had known her, it made perfectly good sense to him that she would do such a thing.

"I am?" Terra raised her eyebrows as she waited for him to finish.

"Very unique," Tamerlane finished before leaning down to kiss her lightly.

"The stone was a special gift from Maquila and the Jahaduit," Terra replied slowly as she caressed his throat. "The Magoli clan are my family. The Jahaduit are my people. I … I would do anything in the universe for them … just as I would my own family."

"Anything?" Tamerlane asked as his fingertips drifted from her jaw to her throat then down between her breasts.

"Anything," Terra nodded as she held his gaze.

"Thank you," Tamerlane murmured as he leaned and brushed his lips over hers.

"For?" Terra bit her lip to keep from moaning when his hand covered her breast, shaping it softly before teasing her sensitive nipple.

"Everything," Tamerlane replied before his lips caught hers in a deep kiss.


	38. Chapter 38

"Something is troubling you," Tyr's voice floated lightly through the quiet night air as Beka stood looking out the large door from her bedroom out to the patio. Beka sighed deeply and felt her shoulders kind of sag when she realized he was awake. She really did not know if she wanted to talk about it. "It has been all evening."

"It's just the kids," Beka wrapped her arms a little more tightly around herself.

"They are both adults Beka," Tyr considered it for a moment. "I am certain there are any number of things that happen in their lives that they do not necessarily share with you. It does not mean there is anything for you to worry about."

"It's just …" Beka sighed as she walked back over to the bed and crawled on it. She sat next to Tyr for a long moment without speaking. "Kindred was always … a momma's boy … when he was growing up. Until he hit puberty, his teenage years … then he was all about his father. I guess I can understand it. I was working more. Leydon would actually take Kindred with him everywhere he went. I found out later, Leydon was teaching Kindred the ways of the con and other questionable endeavours."

"His studies started to suffer because he would prefer to skip class and go on adventures with his father," Beka frowned slightly. "Leydon is his father and had every right to take Kindred with him so long as he did not do anything dangerous. I grew up just fine without a formal education as did Leydon. So I thought it would be fine."

"Terra remained on Elysium with me. Although she needed an adult to take care of her in some ways, she was very independent in others. I never had to concern myself with her schooling. She was always so quiet yet so sweet. There was an innocence about her. She never got wrapped up in the cons and grifts. She was my good girl. She always did what she was supposed to do. So much so, I used to have her try to keep Kindred on the straight and narrow … in school and in life," Beka shook her head slowly.

"It all changed when I started leaving Elysium to do work for the Commonwealth. I kind of lost what little control I had with Kindred. Terra stayed with friends when I was away and Leydon would be 'on a business trip' with Kindred," Beka ran her hand over her face. "Next thing I know, my babies are all grown up and headed off to university on Tarazed. I always thought I would have Terra a little longer but she left with Kindred. She promised to take care of him for me."

"Ever since Leydon and I separated, my relationship with my kids has gone to hell," Beka sighed deeply. "Kindred is angry with me all the time. I know he blames me for the separation even before his tirade at dinner the other evening. I am sure Leydon does nothing to change Kindred's perspective. Terra … is just … different. There is something about her … that I can't really explain. I know it has to do with her spending time with Leydon and Kindred, getting caught up in their cons. I don't know where it all went wrong or what to do to fix it."

"This is what is keeping you awake tonight," Tyr sat up in the bed as he moved a little closer to Beka.

"Not exactly," Beka sighed deeply as she leaned toward Tyr and let him put his arms around her shoulders and pull her into his warm embrace.

"What exactly is keeping you awake tonight?" Tyr pressed a kiss against her hair.

"I just have a really bad feeling," Beka sighed deeply as she thought about everything that had happened the last month. "Do you ever feel like there is something going on? That someone is up to something? But you can't quite figure it out. But it's probably going to be … not so good?"

"I have those thoughts often with Tamerlane," Tyr leaned away from Beka and tilted her face up to his.

"That's because he is always up to something Tyr," Beka shook her head. "I just don't …"

"I can not help if you will not talk to me Beka," Tyr caressed her jaw lightly when Beka stopped speaking.

"It's just," Beka sighed heavily as she gazed into Tyr's eyes. She wanted to talk to him but in some ways, she feared confiding in him was completely the wrong thing to do. "I'm worried my kids are up to something. I do not think Kindred has been completely upfront with me about his project. I think there is more to Caela than I know. I don't know why Leydon hasn't taken the plea deal so there is no chance of our children getting caught up in the fallout and sent to prison. I have no idea what is up with Terra. I have no idea why she ever came here when she should be at Scanthcona. She has never gotten caught up in Leydon and Kindred's business before this that I know of. When Leydon gets in a pinch, he has friends to help him out. He never involves Terra. Her being here … her fascination with Tamerlane … it disturbs me greatly."

"What can I do to help you with this?" Tyr leaned and brushed his lips lightly over hers. Beka thought about it for a long moment before leaning and kissing Tyr lightly.

"I need to see everything Tamerlane has on the Valhaughffen debacle, Leydon's detention, Kindred and Terra's possible involvement," Beka replied after a moment of hesitation. "I need to see all the information Tamerlane has on the entire Caela deal."

"What do you hope to find?" Tyr's brow furrowed slightly.

"I don't know," Beka shook her head slowly. "But I will know it when I see it."

Tyr studied Beka for a long moment before taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly.

"All of the data you want would be stored in Tamerlane's office at the moment," Tyr replied with a slight frown.

"Which is secure from everyone because your son is freaking paranoid," Beka rolled her eyes with a sigh. "There is no way …"

"There is a way," Tyr stopped her before she started rambling.

"What?" Beka raised her eyebrows as she looked at Tyr.

"Have you ever actually seen Tamerlane enter or exit his office?" Tyr started to move away from Beka.

"Yes," Beka replied as her eyes followed Tyr when he got up from the bed. He moved over and picked up his pants to put them on. "Usually with a posse of minions surrounding him."

"That is for show," Tyr gestured to Beka. "There is another way to get into Tamerlane's office without any of the evening aides or guards being aware. You forget … once … that was my office. I know this palace inside and out Beka. Now get dressed. I would like to have completed our research before my son shows up to his office in about three hours."

"I like the way you think Tyr Anasazi," Beka scrambled out of the bed. She paused to kiss him firmly on the lips before grabbing clothes from the closet and getting dressed herself.


	39. Chapter 39

"Have you found anything yet?" Beka looked over towards Tamerlane's desk where Tyr was seated.

After getting dressed, Tyr had led Beka through a series of corridors in the residential wing. She had been confused when he stopped in front of a door labelled environmental maintenance, looked up and down the corridor, before tapping a code into the door access lock and entering a maintenance closet. Inside there were consoles and monitors with various bits of information streaming across them. Beka tried to get a look at them but Tyr pulled her behind him to the back wall of the closet. There, he tapped on one of the consoles. A moment later the wall of equipment swung inward and Tyr led her into a hidden corridor. After securing the hidden doorway, Tyr had led her quickly through a few twists and turns. When he opened the door at the end of the corridor, they had emerged from the middle of one of the bookcases that covered one whole wall of Tamerlane's office.

Ever since then, Beka had been pouring over all of the materials Tamerlane had neatly stacked all over the conference room table and chairs. Tyr had been working his way through the materials on Tamerlane's desk and the contents of the drawers themselves.

"I have found a great deal," Tyr replied as he read through a flexi of correspondence between Tamerlane and Fleet Admiral Horschet of one of the Empire's largest fleets which patrolled near Drago-Kazov space. Tyr finished skimming it before returning it to the desk drawer. "Nothing that concerns your family or Caela."

"Finding out that Tamerlane keeps stuff from you?" Beka glanced over at Tyr as he opened another drawer and pulled out the contents and placed them on the desk.

"I know my son keeps a great deal from me," Tyr looked over at Beka and smiled. "He is the Emperor of the Nietzschean Empire now, not me. I know what he needs me to know. I am like any other advisor these days."

"I am going to guess this is not the first time you have used that tunnel to check up on your son," Beka shook her head as she returned the pile of flexis she had been going through to their original location.

"I used to come here often at night when Tamerlane was younger," Tyr replied as he slowly looked through items before returning them to the desk. "I used to concern myself with others trying to take advantage of his youth and inexperience for their own agendas. However, as Tamerlane has grown and become more and more independent, I have stopped coming here to check up on him. Tamerlane truly trusts no one … not even me. He assumes everyone had ulterior motives and takes nothing at face value. That is why this decision is taking him so long. No one has been completely upfront with him. I have learned that when he needs me, he requests my assistance and briefs me as completely as I need to be briefed."

"Can't say that I blame him," Beka gestured to Tyr sitting at Tamerlane's desk going through the contents of his desk drawer. "What is the punishment for breaking into the Emperor's office and rifling through his desk?"

"Death I am certain," Tyr leaned back in the chair and looked slowly around the room. "If there was anything of great secrecy or value in this room, Tamerlane would not have just left it lying around. It is mostly likely in the secure document vault to which I no longer have access."

"This just looks like a bunch of the stuff you and I looked over the other evening," Beka gestured to the flexi in her hand that had her notes on the front page of the document.

"Although, I am certain heads are going to start rolling soon," Beka picked up another flexi and waved it in the air. "I cannot believe those world barons actually tried to pass off this false wealth and resource report with their request. Tamerlane is going to be livid when he gets around to comparing it to the real reports."

"Tamerlane has already read all of those reports. He knows. He is quite displeased with those world barons and their supporters," Tyr closed the last drawer and leaned back in the chair once more. He surveyed the office and thought about how different it was from when it had been his office when he ran the Empire.

"I will admit …" Beka started to say when the sound of the main door being accessed filled the room. Beka's eyes flew to Tyr who quickly got out of Tamerlane's chair and slipped it back under the desk. Beka tried to stack the flexis back up quickly but dropped one on the floor when Tyr grabbed her hand and pulled her back in the direction of the hidden door. As the main door opened, Tyr pulled her to down to the floor behind one of the longer sofas just before they could get back to the hidden doorway.

Beka strained to hear the sounds of footfall across the office. She cringed a little when they stopped about halfway across the room where she knew she had dropped a flexi or two on the floor. She held her breath as she waited. A moment later she could hear the sounds of the flexis being tidied up into neat little stacks accompanied by the terse mutterings of the one doing the tidying. It was then that she recognized the voice of Ashan, Tamerlane loyal aide and keeper of the doorway. A moment later, the footfalls started again as they moved toward Tamerlane's desk. She waited then startled when a voice filled the air.

"Ashan!" Ashan's spoke loudly into the air. "Get off your lazy ass and bring me the most recent data of the Jaston system."

"My lord, it is on the corner of your desk," Ashan's voice changed to a softer, weaker one when he spoke.

"I am the Emperor of the Nietzschean Empire your sniveling fool," Ashan spoke in a harsh terse tone. "Certainly, you do not think I should have to lean forward to get the file myself? Do you?"

"No, no, my lord," Ashan spoke in the sniveling voice. "Here … here you are my lord. Would you like me to read it to you as well?"

Quiet returned to the room as Beka looked over at Tyr questioningly. She could see Tyr's jaw clench slightly as Ashan's voice continued playing out scenarios. Beka inched forward and peeked around the end of the sofa. She was surprised to see Ashan sitting in Tamerlane's chair. He was leaning back in the chair, fingers clasped behind his head with his feet up on the edge of Tamerlane's desk.

"ASHAN," Ashan bellowed into the air again.

"Yes my lord," Ashan replied to himself in the other voice.

"Send a message to Fleet Admiral Bejshek," he replied in a hard tone.

"My lord," Ashan continued in the small voice. "You had Fleet Admiral Bejshek executed for his failure in the Kingar system."

"Ahhhhhh, right," Ashan replied in the other voice. "I forgot. I would be nothing without you Ashan. I could never run this Empire without you. You are the true power behind the throne."

"Fleet Admiral Bengiar in in charge of that fleet now, my lord," Ashan spoke in the softer tone.

"Send a message to Fleet Admiral Bengiar," Ashan replied in the harsher tone. "Tell him I want the ENTIRE fleet sent to Tarazed. I want that planet reduced to a glowing, radioactive fireball by sundown here today. Am I understood?"

"Yes, yes, my lord," Ashan replied with an eager voice.

"Any ship that tries to launch from the surface … I want it destroyed before it leaves the atmosphere," Ashan continued in the harsh tone. "If anyone gets by the blockade, I want them hunted to the ends of the universe. One hundred percent total annihilation. Am I understood?"

"Yes, yes my lord," the softer tone replied.

"Fetch a dozen of those Human whores for me and have them waiting in my room to celebrate my victory," the harsher voice continued.

"Yes, my lord," the softer voice replied.

"One can only dream," Ashan's normal voice floated back through the air as the sound of his feet hitting the floor was followed by the sound of the chair being put back in place and the flexis on the desk being tidied. A few moments later, the door to the outside opened then closed once again.

"I can only guess that Ashan will no longer be at his post when I next visit," Beka looked up at Tyr as they got to their feet.

"Tamerlane did mention he thought it was time for Ashan to retire," Tyr looked back over towards Tamerlane's desk.

"What's that?" Beka pointed to the silver case which was now in the center of Tamerlane's desk.

"All of the morning and overnight correspondence which was not labelled URGENT," Tyr replied as he started toward the hidden doorway. Ashan's appearance brought it to mind that they were out of time. Tamerlane could make an appearance at any moment.

"Tamerlane told me he was waiting for a few things," Beka caught Tyr's hand and pulled him back toward the desk. She could feel him resisting her pull. "Just a quick peek."

"You have two minutes," Tyr replied as he passed by her and pulled her along behind him. He opened the case quickly and looked through the flexis. He pulled out a few and handed them to her. He searched while she skimmed the materials.

"Find anything?" Tyr asked when he finished looking through correspondence.

"Yeah," Beka handed one of the flexis to Tyr. Tyr started to skim it before looking over at Beka.

"There are Commonwealth ships orbiting Caela?" Tyr raised his eyebrows questioningly. It appeared that the information Tamerlane had been waiting for from the ships he sent to Caela had arrived.

"I … have no … idea …why …" Beka shook her head as she handed him the next flexi.

"There are shuttles going to the surface," Tyr skimmed the flexi as well. "And some sort of base of operations being set up on the southern most land mass?"

"I don't know what is going on out there," Beka looked up at Tyr with wide eyes when he looked over at her with suspicion evident in his eyes. "I told you … I came here to get Tamerlane to leave that planet alone so my son could continue with a research project. I don't know anything about all of that …"

"Perhaps it is time you speak with your son," Tyr put the flexis back in the case and locked it. He pointed toward the hidden doorway. "Get the truth of the matter from him Beka. Tamerlane is not going to be pleased to read those reports in a few short hours. Any chance of him agreeing with your request is over now. There is nothing I can do. You know he will think you being here was all part of some Commonwealth plot."

"I'm not here for the Commonwealth," Beka argued as she followed Tyr back toward the hidden doorway. "I told you …"

"I know what you told me Beka," Tyr shook his head as he opened the door and gestured for her to step inside. When Beka passed him, Tyr followed and secured the door behind him. "However, what you told me and the truth of the matter are obviously not the same. I don't know who is lying …"

"I am not lying to you Tyr," Beka caught his arm as he started by her. She waited until he turned and looked down at her. She could see the uncertainty and distrust in his eyes. "You have to believe me Tyr. I am not lying to you."

"Then your son is lying to you Beka," Tyr replied in a harsh tone. "Or Dylan and the Commonwealth are lying to you. Using you for their own gains. Do not fault my son for what is to come Beka. You know as well as I do … he does not tolerate … liars, cons or grifters."

"You have to do something Tyr," Beka replied as she followed him down the corridor as he headed back toward the maintenance closet.

"I am escorting you back to your quarters. Then I am returning to mine, showering, changing and meeting Tamerlane for his early morning meetings," Tyr replied without looking back at her. "I suggest you spend some time with your children Beka."


	40. Chapter 40

"I am so glad this will be our last night on this planet," Kindred leaned and spoke in a hushed tone to his sister.

"One would think you would have enjoyed your stay at the palace of the Nietzschean Emperor," Terra looked over at Kindred and smirked. "Is it too high class for you, big brother?"

"It might be a nice place if it was not infested with Nietzscheans," Kindred replied as he looked across the table to where his mother and Tyr were seated together talking quietly while they waited for the dinner dishes to be cleared and the dessert course to be served. "If I have to watch them together for another day, I might actually commit murder then Tamerlane would have a reason to put me in a penal colony."

"I'm certain if you killed him father, Tamerlane wouldn't waste time or a position on a penal colony transport on you Kindred," Terra shook her head and she looked over at her mother. Beka was smiling as she leaned toward Tyr as she was talking to him. The dinner conversation had been polite and civilized but felt forced at times.

Terra had spent her day trying to catch up on lost sleep, then she went on a long walk around the palace grounds just to get away from the palace. Kindred had spent most of the day on the detention orbital waiting for their father to be released. Apparently, there was a hold up with the documentation so Kindred had been told Leydon would be brought to the surface when everything was processes. Beka had caught both of her children before dinner and sternly asked them just what the hell was going on. When Tyr had arrived and dinner came I right behind him, Beka had informed them they would be having a very serious talk after dinner. Terra was not looking forward to that talk. She could sense that her mother was livid with them and Terra really wondered what had changed in the last day.

When Beka and Tyr started to speak quietly to one another, Terra had felt a sense of relief that they no longer had to force the conversation about mundane things like the storm earlier in the day.

"He would snap your puny neck right where you stood. Or perhaps come up with some other painful, gruesome way for you to meet your demise," Terra finished as she looked back at her brother.

"Speaking of penal colonies," Kindred looked around the patio. "It is getting late. I have yet to hear from Dad. They told me he would be planetside as soon as all of the documentation was completed. If nothing else, Anasazi is usually prompt"

"There have no choice but to let Dad go free," Terra replied as she looked over at her brother. "I told you I would take care of it. I took care of it. There is nothing left to use to convict him."

"Are you sure?" Kindred turned to look at Terra. "There's been no word …"

"I said I took care of it," Terra replied in a clipped, terse tone. Unless Tamerlane's IT department pulled a miracle out of their asses, there was no way for them to retrieve any of the evidence Terra had obliterated with her virus.

"And the other?" Kindred glanced over at Tyr and Beka before focusing his attention on Terra once again.

"Your people have had a week to get into position. Once they are on planet, the Nietzschean Empire would not dare try to take the planet with a Commonwealth research team in place," Terra replied before sighing deeply as her eyes searched her brothers. "Do we really need to … steal … from him."

"It was the plan all along Terra," Kindred argued quietly. "Even with the ship and crew, if the Nietzscheans want Caela, I doubt a little research vessel will keep them at bay. We agreed … we need leverage. You are supposed to provide leverage."

"I don't know that stealing from him is the best plan," Terra shook her head as she looked away from Kindred.

"Please don't tell me you've developed a soft spot for the Uberking," Kindred nudged Terra slightly to get her to look back at him.

"I'm not soft," Terra replied as she turned back to Kindred.

"He would do it to you in a hot second. Do not think any kind words he shares with you mean a damn thing," Kindred's tone and words were sharp as he chastised Terra under his breath. "You agreed to help. Without your help …"

Kindred took a deep breath before letting it out slowly.

"You know what will happen to Maquila and her family if the Nietzscheans descend on that planet," Kindred reminded her as he put his hand on her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. Terra searched Kindred eyes for a long moment before she nodded her head as she let out a deep sigh.

"The markers are in place and the signal boosters have been recording and transmitting data to our ship for the last few days," Terra admitted after a short silence. "We should be able to lock onto them items and transport them to our ship before we leave orbit."

"Hot damn," Kindred slipped his arm around Terra's shoulders and gave her a squeeze. "Next stop … we're cruising easy streets paved with gold."

"What?" Terra's brow furrowed as she looked over at Kindred.

"I just mean … my research will proceed and you'll get your funding," Kindred hugged her again. "Now if only dad gets out …"

"Looks more like a funeral than a celebration of my release."

"Dad?" Terra's head turned quickly to the sound of her father's voice. She shoved back her chair, jumped to her feet, ran to her father before throwing herself into his outstretched arms.

"Dad!" Kindred exclaimed as he got up and went to his father. He put his arms around Terra and Leydon, hugging them tightly.

"Leydon?" Beka looked up from Tyr to see her husband with his arm around each of his children heading in her direction.

"Hawkins," Tyr nearly growled as he pushed his chair back from the table and got to his feet. Tyr was surprised to see Leydon Bryce Hawkins on the planet. Tamerlane had not informed Tyr of the details of his release.

"Anasazi," Leydon have him a forced smile as he dropped his arms from around the kids and walked over to Beka.

"Hey sweethear," Leydon leaned and pressed a firm kiss against Beka's lips before pulling her into his arms. "Miss me?"

"What are you doing here?" Beka finally managed to ask when Leydon released her from his embrace.

"I'm free," Leydon put out his arms before he glanced over at Tyr Anasazi. "Didn't anyone tell you?"


	41. Chapter 41

"So I am sitting there in the meeting room," Leydon looked between his children. "If you want to call it that. It's just a little room with a metal table and some chairs. They have me cuffed to the table while my appointed counsel does absolutely nothing but encourage me to sign the deal."

"Finally, I'm like … I want to see the evidence against me," Leydon's voice took on a demanding tone. "I tell them I keep hearing about this evidence … I want to see it. So I sit there and wait and wait and wait … all afternoon … I have to sit there … cuffed to that table in the hard metal chair."

"My counsellor is nowhere to be seen for hours," Leydon continued on with his story after taking a large bite of the dessert that had been served. He paused once more to wash it down with a long drink of the after-dinner wine. He looked over at Tyr and held up the glass. "If nothing else, you sure know how to pair dessert with wine on this rock."

"Anyways," Leydon looked between Terra and Kindred again. "After hours, my counsel and the prosecutor come back in. Once more, they try to get me to sign. I tell them I'll sign when I see their irrefutable evidence. If I don't see the evidence, they need to let me go or get me a Commonwealth lawyer."

"Finally, the prosecutor slams his hand on the table … I mean really slams it down … and demands that I sign the deal," Leydon shook his head. "That is when I know I am almost free and clear. His face was red and the veins in his neck were popping out. I said 'no'. I thought he was about to explode."

Leydon stopped to take another drink.

"Then the door opens and this other Nietzschean I have never seen before come into the room," Leydon looked over at Tyr. "Nicely dressed. I can only guess someone … important … because that two who had been hounding me all day about shite themselves."

Tyr regarded Leydon with a blank expression and remained mute.

"This male looked me over for a moment … a have to say … he made me a little nervous," Leydon continued before a large smile spread over his face. "Then he just looked toward the guard and said … 'uncuff him' … then to me he says … 'you will be taken to Arktos to meet your family'. Then he just turned and walked out. I have never seen people move so fast. I was out of there in a heartbeat … taken to a really nice room to shower and change back into my own clothes. Then ushered right out here when we arrived."

"You have no idea why they suddenly released you?" Beka finally spoke up after listening to Leydon's tale to his children about his incarceration and sudden release.

"I can only guess they really had no evidence," Leydon looked over to Beka and smiled. "You know how they are when they get it into their heads that I am guilty and they will do whatever they have to … including making evidence up … to try to pin something on me. It happens all the time."

"Do you know what happened?' Beka looked over at Tyr quizzically. She assumed he would have told her if he knew Leydon was being released. However, Tyr had been a little off all during dinner but claimed there was nothing wrong.

"I am as surprised as you to find Hawkins was released," Tyr's gaze moved from Leydon to Beka. He shook his head ever so slightly to let her know he truly did not know.

"Are there any stipulations to your release?' Beka asked as she looked back over to Leydon and their children.

"I am free and clear," Leydon put his arm around Terra and gave her a big side hug.

"Then can we get out of here?" Kindred asked as he downed the rest of his wine and started to push back his chair. "I've had about all of this place I can stand."

"What do you think baby girl?" Leydon squeezed Terra again. "You ready to get out of here too?"

"I …" Terra looked over at her father for a long moment. "I'm not sure I'm quite ready to go … yet."

"Just a little while ago you were ready to get outta here," Kindred looked around Leydon to Terra. "What's up sis? I thought once Dad was free … we were breaking orbit. Everything was all ready to go?"

"It is," Terra replied slowly as she looked from Kindred to her father. "I just …"

"What's wrong Terra?" Beka spoke up when she saw the trepidation in her daughter's expression.

"Nothing's really wrong," Terra looked over to Beka and smiled. "I'm just not sure … that we should go … yet. You still have business …"

"I'm sure Mom will be fine," Kindred looked over at Beka for her assurance. "Anasazi's taking his time … jerking her around … when we all know … in the end … he'll never agree to anything she wants. It's always his way or no way. Been like that the last seven years. Any idea how many family outings Mom missed because your son is a freaking demanding control freak? Who can't do a damn thing without putting Mom through the wringer?"

Kindred's gaze moved over to Tyr. "I'll tell you how many … too many to count."

"Let's go Terra," Kindred looked back over to his sister and gestured to the door with his head.

"Good evening."

Tamerlane's voice floated across the patio as he strode across the area toward the table. Two of the royal guard posted themselves at the doorway back into the palace.

"Baby Anasazi," Leydon pushed back his chair and took a few steps to meet the young Nietzschean. Tamerlane stopped when Leydon stepped in front of him and put out his hand. "Leydon Bryce Hawkins. I wondered if I was ever going to meet you. Just want to say thanks for letting me out of the prison you were unjustly keeping me in. I don't know about you … but I would think you would treat Commonwealth citizens with a little more care."

"Your detention was well within the parameters set forth within Commonwealth space," Tamerlane's looked Leydon over slowly before he smirked slightly. "One would think with your … experience … with the Commonwealth justice system … you would be familiar with the parameters of suspect detention."

"You're just like all the others," Leydon shook his head as his hand dropped to his side when Tamerlane did not grasp it in a handshake. "All full of swagger until you realize what an utter buffoon you have been for ever holding me without just cause. It truly is pathetic. You can expect a Commonwealth inquiry and a really nice lawsuit as soon as I reach Commonwealth space."

"Told you my Dad wasn't going to be forced into taking your lame ass deal Tamerlane," Kindred got up and moved to stand beside Leydon. "You ubers … all the same … supposedly so superior … yet so narrow focused and dense."

"If I may ask," Beka spoke up as she felt the tension ratcheting up a bit as Kindred and Leydon stood toe-to-toe with Tamerlane. "I was told there was solid evidence against Leydon. What happened?"

"There was an incident on the Valhaughffen orbital's security pod," Tamerlane kept his eyes on Leydon. "The mainframe computer system was nearly destroyed in an explosion …"

"An explosion?" Terra spoke up and interrupted Tamerlane. He had told her a virus had wiped out the records. "I thought …"

"The evidence from the museum theft was housed on the mainframe and in the physical records in that pod," Tamerlane cut Terra off as he held Leydon's gaze. "Eight over night employees were injured in the explosion. Life support to an eighth of the station was compromised. If it had not been for redundant systems, five thousand beings that inhabited that portion of the orbital would have lost their lives."

"The explosion that destroyed the evidence nearly killed five thousand people" Kindred asked with surprise evident in his tone. He glanced back at Terra whose eyes went from widened with surprised to accusatory when she met Kindred's gaze. Kindred just shook his head slightly to let his sister know he didn't do anything.

"Did you determine who was responsible for the explosion?" Beka spoke up once more.

"A terrorist cell with ties to the Restorian movement," Tamerlane replied as his gaze moved over to Beka. "Unfortunately, the security team sent to arrest them were unable to take any of them alive. At this time, no motive for the attack has been determined."

"Terrorists like the Restors really don't need a reason," Leydon's words caused Tamerlane to look back at him. "Do they?"

"Nope," Kindred replied with the shake of his head. "Never know what those crazies will do."

"I doubt the explosion on the drift was due to the housing of the evidence against you," Tamerlane held Leydon's gaze for a long moment. "Seeing as how a time delayed virus had been uploaded into the museum security system and all copied of the data were totally obliterate. A security team has spent the last day trying to recover any data and had been unable to make any headway."

"As much as I would like to stay and talk about these events," Leydon took a step closer to Tamerlane. "My kids and I were about to leave. If you could have your guards step back and you would remove yourself from our path …"

"There was a miscommunication between the detention orbital and the impound area. The wrong ship was readied for departure. Your ship is still in the impound area," Tamerlane informed Leydon with the slightest shake of his head. "Any unfortunate error for which the Nietzschean Empire apologizes."

"My father was set free because you have no evidence of a crime," Kindred moved a little closer to Tamerlane. "The Nietzschean Empire enjoys a tenuous relationship with the Commonwealth. I doubt you would want that relationship spoiled with reports that you held three Commonwealth citizens against their will. Would you?"

Tamerlane's gaze moved slowly back and forth between Kindred and Leydon.

"You have no cause to keep us here," Leydon replied as he moved closer to Tamerlane and got in his face. "I expect my ship to be ready for departure in an hour."

"I assure you," Tamerlane took a step back when Leydon pushed up against him. Tamerlane took a deep breath as he shook his head slowly. It was taking every ounce of his self control not to throttle the man standing before him … challenging him. "I would like nothing more for you to take you family and leave Nietzschean space. However, it would be negligent of the Empire to allow you to leave without doing a thorough maintenance check of your ship after it was impounded under our care. I would not want it said that you were returned a defective ship that gave you issue during your journey."

"Please," Tamerlane gestured to the table. "Have a seat. Your ship will be ready for departure within the hour."

"Fine," Leydon replied after a long moment as he held Tamerlane's gaze. "The wine is good but I wonder if you might check the wine cellar and find something a little … nicer."

"Dad," Kindred protested as Leydon started to move back toward the table. "He has no right …"

"Sit down son," Leydon clapped Kindred on the shoulder and led him back to the table.

Once they were seated, Tamerlane came over to the end of the table and looked down at Beka.

"I have received all of the information I require to make my decision," Tamerlane glanced over at Terra before looking back at Beka.

"When would you like to meet?" Beka looked over at Tyr then back up to Tamerlane. She was surprised by the news that Tamerlane was ready to discuss Caela with her. She thought she had a chance to get him on her side since he was arranging a meeting instead of telling her 'no' to her face right then.

"Right now," Tamerlane replied as he looked between Beka and father for a long moment. He gestured toward the guard who brought him a box and some flexis. Tamerlane took it from the guard then dismissed both from their post. Tamerlane waited until both guards were gone and the door was shut behind them to look back at the table.

"What?" Kindred put up his hands as he looked at Tamerlane questioningly.

Terra felt a lump in her throat when Tamerlane's gaze moved to her. His hard, cool eyes moved over her slowly as he moved to stand at the end of the table opposite her. Her mother was seated to her right while her father was seated to her left. Tyr was beside Beka and closer to Tamerlane. Kindred was on the other side of Leydon and closer to Tamerlane.

"I don't think my children and I really need to be here for this," Leydon started to get up from the table

"You … you will keep your seat," Tamerlane's hard gaze moved over to Leydon as he pointed to the older man.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Kindred snapped as he got to his feet and turned toward Tamerlane.

"When you were eighteen years old, you spend three months on Caela," Tamerlane replied in a hard tone as he held Kindred's gaze. "Currently, you have a research project on hold with Tarazed University to 'research' the evolution of the tribes on that planet. Do you not?"

Kindred look over at Beka before looking at Tamerlane once again.

"Yes," Kindred replied through clenched teeth.

"Then I suggest you sit down and keep your mouth shut while your mother and I … discuss … the future of those people, that planet and your future," Tamerlane replied with a lower, menacing tone.

"I don't give a damn what you decide about that planet," Kindred snapped back as his eyes flashed with anger. "I am not some stupid kludge you can order around you arrogant bastard."

Terra looked down when the box on the table before Tamerlane slid down the table and stopped before her.

"Open it," Tamerlane demanded as his eyes remained on Kindred. He did not trust the Human male to not take another swing at him. Sober, Kindred might just do some damage.

Terra glanced around the table before opening the box. Her heart sank and her shoulders sagged as she looked inside the box. The item markers and the signal boosts she had placed on the items in the vault were inside.

"Sit down Kindred," Terra sighed deeply as she looked up at her brother.

"What?" Kindred snapped as he turned his gaze to Terra, confused by her words.

"I said … sit down," Terra closed the box and left it on the table before her. Kindred looked at his sister for a long moment. He could tell by the look on her face that something was wrong, he just didn't know what.

"This is the only way," Terra shook her head ever so slightly to let him know there was a problem with their plan.

"You came here with a request that I not allow fourteen world barons of the Nietzschean Empire to make first contact with a primitive, backwater world you called Caela," Tamerlane began as he looked over at Beka then tossed the flexi she had given her on the table before her. "I world with thousands of metric tonnes of materials that could be used to elevate those fourteen Nietzschean worlds and bring millions of thrones into the coffers of the Nietzschean Empire. You failed to mention either the wealth of the planet or your son's interest in the planet to me at the time. I have had to learn about it all on my own."

"Tamerlane, I …" Beka began to defend her actions. She only wanted to help Kindred. Only through her research with Tyr did she learn about how valuable the planet might be to the Empire.

"There were privately owned Commonwealth registered ships orbiting the planet with shuttles going to the surface as of two days ago when I sent ships to check in on the system," Tamerlane shook his head slowly. "Is that the reason you wanted me to agree to not moving forward with any Nietzschean presence in the system?"

"No," Beka shook her head as she leaned forward and put her forearms on the table. "I made the request in good faith. I had no idea that anything was happening in that system until …"

Beka stopped when she almost ratted herself and Tyr out.

"Until?" Tamerlane prompted as he crossed her arms over his chest and his gaze narrowed on Beka before slowly moving to Tamerlane. Beka took a deep breath and glanced at Tyr who was leaning back in his chair with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Until you and my father broke into my office, rifled through my desk and broke into my packages?" Tamerlane raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"It is not breaking in if one has access," Tyr replied in a calm tone. He could tell his son was pissed and trying to keep his anger in check. "I only accessed the unlocked drawers and I have routinely opened the early morning courier messages."

"You and I will discuss your transgressions later, Father," Tamerlane replied through clenched teeth as his eyes narrowed on Tyr. "Perhaps encouraging you to take Beka as your lover was a mistake on my part. It appears in a short time, she has managed to … corrupt … you."

Tyr shrugged slightly as he looked over at Beka.

"Lover?" Leydon exploded when the words sunk in. He looked over at Beka accusingly. "So … its true … you are screwing around with Anasazi."

"Leydon," Beka sighed deeply as she looked over at her husband. "Can we not …"

"You will regret this Beka," Leydon shook his head as he looked over at Tyr in disgust.

"It would be unwise of you to threaten anyone at this moment," Tyr's voice was low and silky as his dark gaze moved over to Leydon.

"Can we get back to Caela?" Terra's voice was loud and strong when she sat forward in her chair. "Everyone can work out their … relationship issues … at some other point in time. In the grand scheme of the universe … who is screwing whom … is really not important … when the future of entire civilizations … lies in the hands of … one man."

"You said there … WERE … Commonwealth ships orbiting Caela," Terra's gaze turned to Tamerlane. "What do you mean … WERE?"

"A Nietzschean fleet entered Caela yesterday afternoon. It was instructed to engage the Commonwealth ships. When one of the Empire's ships approached and asked the ship to identify itself, it identified itself as a Commonwealth research ship and transmitted paperwork approved by Tarazed University. I don't know what Kindred has told you about his research project being side-lined but the ships in that system are there under a supposed research documentation for Kindred's project. The ships were boarded, the crew rounded up and the ships confiscated," Tamerlane spoke in a low tone as his gaze met Terra's. "An insertion team will do the same with the crew on the ground. Your father and your brother will not pillage the planet's wealth as you so feared I would do. You will never receive a throne of funding from the mining on that planet to fund your own research."

"What are you talking about?" Terra demanded as she got to her feet so she did not feel as powerless as she did with her sitting and Tamerlane towering above the table. "They are research ships. You have no right …"

"I have no right?" Tamerlane's voice exploded from his chest as he looked down the table at Terra. She couldn't help but cringe at the volume and the tone of his voice.

"Is this your signature and information on these documents," Tamerlane tossed a flexi down the table. It landed and slid along the surface until Terra grabbed it.

"I …" Terra looked over the business filings on a company, TH Limited, that she had never heard of. She looked up at Tamerlane with confusion. "Yeah … but I never …"

"**_You_** and your brother have some idea about the wealth found lying on the ground on Caela. **_You_** and your brother know the potential of that planet because you have seen it with your own eyes. **_You_** set up a front company. **_Your father_** borrowed money from a loan shark to get everything funded," Tamerlane studied Terra intently. "**_Your_** company purchased ships and equipment. **_Your_** company hired **_miners_** and **_mining_** equipment to go to Caela. **_Your_** company is financing the mining operations on the southern land mass of Caela. All under the guise of the entire expedition being an academic research project approved by Tarazad University and being run by Kindred Hawkins. I can only guess the proceeds from that mining operation are being used to repay the debt to this Sid fellow, line the pockets of the Hawkins family, while your future research on Sinti is to be funded by it as well."

"Your mother came here with the request that I leave that planet alone so her son might study its people," Tamerlane laughed softly as he looked over at Beka. "You were so worried about the Nietzschean Empire pillaging the planet. When is it your very own children who are actually doing it."

"I didn't know any of this," Beka looked over at Kindred then Terra.

"No," Terra shook her head as she looked over at her mother. She looked back at Tamerlane as she shook her head even more in denial. She pointed at him as she walked around the table towards him. "If there are ships orbiting Caela, they are for research purposes only. There could possibly be a researcher team there by now. There are no miners."

"Would you like to see the video footage?" Tamerlane tossed several flexis at her when she reached his end of the table. She missed catching them and they fluttered to the floor.

"You have to believe me," Terra shook her head as her voice took on a pleading tone. She had no idea what her brother and father were up to. She thought she was saving the Jahaduit from a Nietzschean invasion.

"I have to believe you?" Tamerlane laughed harshly as he pinned Terra with an intense gaze.

"You come here … to my home … work your way into my bed," Tamerlane's voice was low and menacing as he gazed intently into her eyes. He moved closer to her and tilted her face up to him. Terra took a calming breath as his fingers trailed lightly down her throat. It would have been intimate had his eyes not been full of rage. "To steal from me? Why?"

"Leverage," Terra whispered as she stared into his hard, angry eyes.

"Leverage?" Tamerlane demanded more than just a single word answer that told him nothing.

"To keep … the prides … from destroying Caela," Terra managed to get out. Her heart was beating a hundred beats a minute as the light pressure of his fingers caressing her throat started to send her into a panic.

"Have you any idea how easy it would be for me to snap your manipulative, conniving, lying neck at this moment?" Tamerlane murmured ominously as the caress stopped and his fingers remained on her throat. His eyes moved slowly over Terra's. "Have you any idea what you have done?"

Terra swallowed nervously as she gazed up into his angry eyes.

"Mom," Kindred said cautiously. He had no idea what to do with the Nietzschean's hand around his sister's neck. He would probably kill her before Kindred could stop him.

"Tyr," Beka's voice sounded panicked as she pushed back her chair. She had no idea what Tamerlane was talking about but the Nietzschean's fingers on her daughter's neck sent a wave of alarm coursing through her body.

"Tamerlane," Tyr shoved back his chair and got to his feet. Tyr moved around Terra and put his hand on his son's chest, pushing him back away from Beka's daughter. Tamerlane's fingers slipped easily from Terra's neck as Tamerlane took a step back to allow Tyr between them. When Tamerlane's gaze moved to Tyr, in the briefest glimpse, Tyr saw into his son's very core. The anguish evident in his son's eyes shook Tyr to his very foundation for a moment. The absolute naked helplessness Tyr witnessed as he gazed into his young son's eyes was something Tyr had never beheld.

Terra took a step back as Beka got up and pulled her daughter to the other end of the table away from Tamerlane. Tyr pushed Tamerlane a little further from the table as Beka saw Tamerlane close his eyes and take a deep breath. She had never seen him this angry before in all the years she had come to Arktos. It was his true Nietzschean self that Beka was certain all other Nietzschean witnessed and even some previous liaisons from the Commonwealth.

"You okay Ter?" Kindred asked as he came over and put his arm around his sister while keeping an eye on Tamerlane.

"What have you done?" Beka hissed as she glared at Leydon.

"What have I done?" Leydon put up his hands. "Kindred brought this to me. Times have been tight. Things aren't doing so well. Those primitives don't know what they have and they surely don't need it. No one gets hurt …"

"Caela is mine," Tamerlane's voice cut through the air as he came back to stand at the head of the table.

"What do you mean … yours?" Beka snapped as she glared at Tamerlane. She was pissed that he had threatened her daughter. She was hoping Tyr would keep him from killing them.

"Caela is to become a protectorate of the Nietzschean Empire," Tamerlane replied as his eyes moved from Beka to Kindred to Terra.

"You are granting the world barons' request," Beka shook her head slowly as she glanced over at Tyr who was standing beside his son.

"No," Terra whispered mostly to herself as she felt the tears in her eyes.

"No," Tamerlane replied firmly as his eyes moved back to Beka.

"I don't understand," Beka glanced back at Tyr who seemed equally perplexed.

"Some things are more valuable than the wealth you can extract from them," Tamerlane replied as his gaze held Beka's. "You are welcome on Arktos any time. However, for now, your ships should be ready. Please gather your things, take your family and go."

With that, Tamerlane turned and headed toward the palace door.

"Tyr," Beka began when Tyr turned to follow his son.

"Gather your things and go," Tyr shook his head as he looked back at Beka. He tapped his fist to his chest and opened it to her before he turned and left the Hawkins family on the patio.


	42. Chapter 42

Tamerlane was staring out the large window in his office. The external lighting was still on, illuminating the grounds outside his window. In the distance he could see guards moving about. Even further, he could see the outline of the gazebo in the distance.

Tamerlane took a long breath before letting it out slowly. He sighed deeply as the events of the last few days replay through his mind. It had been a learning experience for certain and a time of growth he supposed.

"Sire?" Ashan opened the door and stepped tentatively inside.

"I told you I did not want to be disturbed," Tamerlane snapped without turning to look at his aide.

"You may go," Tyr pushed Ashan to the side before pushing him out the door and closing it in his face.

"Why are you still here?" Tamerlane asked as he looked over his shoulder to find his father walking into his office.

"Where else would I be Tamerlane?" Tyr asked as he walked over to his son. Tyr crossed his arms and looked out into the night when Tamerlane's gaze returned to the view.

"You have dedicated your entire life to me … to building all this," Tamerlane gestured around him before looking back at Tyr. "It is time for you to go … find your own happiness. Perhaps Rebecca Valentine is just that."

Tyr studied Tamerlane's profile for a long moment. It was true that he had put everything else in his life to the side and dedicated his life to raising Tamerlane, shaping him into a man, a warrior, a leader and a husband and father.

"I can have Beka's ship delayed while you pack," Tamerlane turned from the window and walked over to the conference room table. The table was covered in materials concerning Caela. Tamerlane picked one up before tossing it back on the table.

"There is still more to do," Tyr replied as he walked over and put his hand on Tamerlane's shoulder.

"It is for me to do. It is my path and has been all along," Tamerlane shook his head slowly as he turned to look at his father. "If I need you, I know where to find you. You will always have a home here. If only for a short time … go … and see what the universe has in store for you."

Tyr gazed at his son for a long moment before thumping his hand to his chest before opening his hand to his son.

Tamerlane nodded slightly before repeating the gesture to his father.

"Go," Tamerlane nodded toward the door. "Before I change my mind."

With a slight nod, Tyr turned and hurried from the room. When the door shut behind his father, Tamerlane turned and walked over to the window. The night had been long. A great deal had happened. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly as he tried to put Terra Hawkins' face out of his mind. Tamerlane turned back to his desk and began gathering the flexis together, clearing his desk and putting to rest the events of the last week.

His mind drifted to Terra Hawkins for just a moment as he put the last of the flexis together in a pile. He pressed the button to call Ashan into his office.

"Sire?" Ashan asked as he came into the office and hurried over to the desk.

"Please send notice to the world barons who were interested in the Caela project," Tamerlane instructed Ashan as Tamerlane picked up the pile of flexis and moved around his desk. "Inform them I have reached a decision and have made a plan for moving forward. Arrange a meeting with them in the next few days."

"Would you like me to take that for you Sire?" Ashan gestured to the pile in Tamerlane's hands.

"I will see its storage myself," Tamerlane added the flexis to the flexis on the table. "After you sent the communication, take the rest of the evening off."

"Sire?" Ashan asked with a puzzled expression. It was still very early in the evening for Tamerlane to retire for the night.

"I am going to visit my children," Tamerlane smiled slightly. "Tomorrow, we will get on with running this Empire."

The End.


End file.
